


Butterfly Kisses

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Edward, Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, All Human, Bella/Edward for some of the story, Bruises, Carlisle/Bella End game, Charlie/Sue - Freeform, F/M, Kids, Love, Mean Edward, No vampires, Student/Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, highschool, loving Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Bella is a senior in high school. She has everything thing. She has plans to be a doctor. She is a cheer captain and dating the Football star Edward Mason. Too bad everything was not perfect, she was hiding the fact that she had to wear a long sleeve shirt and cover the bruises with makeup. As Bella and Edward start there school year they meet the new teacher Mr. Carlisle Cullen. Will he be able to see through the smile and abuse? Will he be able to save Bella?Student/TeacherAbuse story. Some times very dark.All Human!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. This story is going to be all human and also a student teacher. Trigger warning there is going to be mentions of abuse. I will try to keep the details to a minimum. If you don't like then don't read. I am not a huge fan of Edward, so if his character is weak, I am sorry. I think that how the story was written, it could have gone to abuse. Edward was very controlling. Bella was very weak minded. She would have done anything to get Edward. Carlisle is one of my favorite characters, and I love him with Bella! Tell me what you think. I am trying to get a beta. If I get one, I will take down the story and put it back up once it is fixed. I will let you guys know before I do that. If you guys like the idea of this story, you should check out the story Bruises and Scars by Emofly39. It is an amazing story. It will also be about an abused girlfriend and her falling in love with a teacher. It is a story that you can not put down. This story is the same type of idea, but I am going to make it my own. She made the story first. I just really liked the concept of her story. Hope you Enjoy my story!

My name is Bella Swan. I am almost 18 years old, and I live in a little town called Forks. I moved here last year, my junior year of high school. My mother, Renée, had married a minor league Baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They wanted to travel, so I decided to come and live with my dad, Charlie. I did not want to be in the way of the happily married couple. After my parents got a divorce and my mom left Forks I would go and spend time with my dad every summer. My mother was not one for small towns. She always thought that she was better than a small town. My dad loved this small town. It has been a few years since I had seen him. He was happy when I asked him to come and live with him. My Dad was the sheriff of the town.

When I got to Forks, it was the beginning of my junior year of school. I had started Forks high with the hope that I would fit in. That is when I meet Alice. She was a big personality put in a little person. She was the one who showed me around the school. She introduced me to Edward Mason. I knew that he had to be mine right then and there. He was perfect. Alice asked me to join the Cheerleading squad. I usually would not have done anything like that but Edward was a Football player, and I wanted to get to know him better. I found out that I had talent when it came to being a cheerleader. I did not need to try hard to get Edward's attention. He had me the day that we meet that I was going to be his and only his. Everyone knew it also. We started dating not long after meeting. My dad loved him. His parents like me. The whole town thought highly about him. He could do no wrong. The beginning of our relationship was good. It was perfect until Edward's mother passed away that it started to get a little rough. She was battling lung cancer for the past year. It destroyed him.

I can still remember the first we slept together. We had just gotten back from hanging out with our friends. My dad was away on a fishing trip with his buddies. He goes on a fishing trip with them every once a month. We hung around only a few people even though Edward was extremely popular. We hung around Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. We also hung around Emmett, another football player, and his girlfriend, Rosalie. Rose was on the cheer squad with me. She was a bitch, but once you got to know her, she was a lovely person. When we got back to my house, he had asked to stay the night. I did not think that it was a big deal. I was excited to have him stay here with me. I did not believe that I was ready to have sex. I wanted to wait. I had never really thought about it. We were on my bed making out, and he wanted to go further.

"I am not ready," I told him.

"Don't you love me?" He asked looking at me with the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I love you."

"If you love me then you will let me."

I still really did not want to, but I allowed him to have sex with me. I never thought about how I am going to lose my virginity. I thought I would be married and ready. I have never been a popular person; I did not think that anyone would want to do that with me. I was not a tall person — my 5"2 frames. I was a petite, not as bad an Alice. I had regular features, and I only wore a little bit of makeup. I had dark brown hair. Edward looked like a god compared to me. He had bright green eyes and golden brown hair. He was not super built, but he had Abs. He was tall. After that whenever he wanted to, we did. He would always use the excuse that I did not love him. Of course, I loved him, so I allowed him to. I did not mind it. The first time that he hit me was shortly after that. It was a few weeks after his mom passed away. We had come home from school. I decided to wear a pair of shorts to school. It was so hot that day. The devil was laughing at us. A boy made a sexually comment at me. Edward had gotten mad about it. When we got back to my house, he took me up to my room.

"You are not wearing those shorts again." He told me.

"Edward it was hot. I want to wear them."

"Are you not happy with me? Do you have to show off your body? I don't like how boys are looking at you." He said hitting me across the face.

I placed my hand where he hit me. "I don't. Other girls can wear them."

"You are not other girls. You are mine." He said grabbing my arms.

"Okay, I won't wear shorts to school again," I told him.

Most of the time when he hit me, he would apologize and cuddled me. He would even cry softly to me. I knew that he did not mean it. I loved him anyway. No matter what he did, I would love him. I mean it is not like anyone would believe me if I told them that there Golden child was hitting me. Ever since that day I have changed over time how I have dressed. I stopped wearing bright colors and have started to wear darker colors. I did not think that I was depressed just changed.

"What do you think about love?" Edward says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"How we meet," I said smiling at him.

"I knew you would be mine that day." He said to me.

"Of course I am yours," I said to him.

"I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Anything."

"I don't think that you should be in cheerleading this year."

"May I ask why you don't want me to be in cheer this year?"

"Because I don't like you showing yourself off in the uniform. Guys always stare at you."

"But I love cheerleading. I don't want to stop being in cheer." I said crossing my arms.

He grabbed my arms tightly. It was enough where I knew that I was going to have bruises later. "You are not going to be in cheer any longer." He whispered dangerously.

"Okay. I will drop out of cheer." I told him.

"Thank you. I love you." He said letting go of my arms and kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I told him.

Edward stayed a little bit longer before going home. When he left, I went into my bathroom, and I took off my shirt. I looked a the black and blue bruises on my arm. I started crying to myself. I had yellow bruises just under them. It was from where I did something else wrong. I took a shower and then crawled into bed. Tomorrow was the first day of my senior year. I slowly fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. I sigh and turn off my alarm. I just lay in bed for a few minutes thinking. I almost jumped when there was a knock on my door. I got up slowly, and I opened it. I see Edward standing there in all his handsome glory.

"Good morning love." He said kissing me.

"Good morning," I told him.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I am good love. How about you get dressed, and we get some breakfast."

"That sounds good," I say grabbing my clothes and changing.

He looked at my arms. "Did I do those?" He asked looking at my arms.

I looked down at the ground and nodded my head.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I love you so much." He said crying in the crook of my neck.

"I know that you did not mean to hurt me," I said hugging him.

He kissed each black, blue and yellow bruises and then came up and kissed me on the lips.

Edward could be so sweet and loving I could only forgive him for what he did to me. I finished getting dressed, and we left to go to breakfast. There was a cute little diner called Carver Café. It was one of our favorite places to go.

Usually, I would have breakfast with my dad, but he was on a fishing trip with his buddies. I was happy that he could go out with his friends. My dad deserved to be satisfied. If my dad was not going on fishing trips with the guys down at the reservation, he was at his girlfriend's house. He was dating Sue Clearwater. Sue's husband was one of my dad's best friends. He had passed away from a heart attack three years ago. It was a tragic day. He had also left behind two children. Leah and Seth. Leah was my age, and Seth was just fifteen years old. They were good kids. I also really like Sue. The kids were fortunate to have her. My mother was like a big child. I took more care of my mom; then she took care of me.

After we eat food at the cafe, we drove to high school. Edward always took me to school, Unless he could not then I would drive myself. Once we were at school, we went and found our friends. They were sitting on the bench by the school entrance. Of course Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were sitting there. There were also two other cheerleaders there, Jessica and Lauren. They were not everyone favorites, but we dealt with them

"Hi, Bella and Edward," Alice said hugging me.

"Hey, guys. I wanted to talk to you. I am going to drop out of cheer." I asked sitting down by her.

Edward and Emmett started throwing the ball back and forth.

"What? You love cheerleading. " Alice said.

"I am just not interested in it anymore," I said to her.

"Okay. Well if you want to come back, there will always be a spot for you." She said to me.

I nodded my head and turned towards Jessica and Lauren.

"Did you hear that there is a new teacher? He is hot. He is taking over Mr. Owens spot as the history teacher." Jessica said to us.

"Mr. Owen was super old," Rosalie said.

"Guys, are you going to hit on a teacher?" I asked them.

"Maybe. I mean we are not all lucky to have a guy like Edward." Lauren said to me.

"You are right. I am fortunate to have Edward." I said smiling.

We stayed and talked a little bit longer before the first bell rang. We all head inside the building. .Edward walks me to my locker. He never cared if he was late. The teachers loved him. After I had put everything in my locker, he walked me to my homeroom. Edward and I did have the same homeroom teacher. Other than that we only had one other class together and it was not until later in the day. We were standing a few classes down. He had pulled me into him and kissed me. I kissed me back. Edward always wanted to make sure that people knew that I was his. I was not always one for public affection.

"Is the hallway the place to be kissing in?" Came a male voice.

Edward ripped his lips off mine and stared at the guy. He must have been one of the new teachers.

"I am sorry. She is just so adorable." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I will let it slide this time. Next time I will be giving you detention. Head to class. " The teacher said.

I would have to say that he could not have been older than 23. He had beach blond hair and blue eyes. He was built well. You could tell that he worked out or at least played sports when he was in high school or college. He had quite handsome features. Oh, how the girls were going to have a field day with him. We head to our homeroom class. We were a little curious when he head the same way as we're going. Maybe he was our homeroom teacher. When we got to the class, we walked in and went and sat by Alice and Jasper, who also had the same homeroom as us. The teacher came in behind us and closed the door.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Cullen, and I will be your homeroom teacher. I also will be some of your History teachers." He said looking at the class. Our eyes meet for just a minute. Why would he be staring at me? I must be imagining things. "Today we are going to get to know each other. Say your name and two important facts about yourself. Mine would be. My name is Carlisle Cullen. My favorite color is blue, and I graduate from Yale."

We went down the line, and people said two facts about themselves and their name. When it was my turn, I thought that Mr. Cullens eyes were staring me down. It was a weird feeling.

"My name is Bella Swan. My dad is the sheriff of Forks, and I am a Klutz." I said to him.

After my turn, it was Edwards turn.

"My name is Edward Mason. I am on the Football team, and Bella is my lovely girlfriend." He said smiling at me.

There was a whole bunch of aw's in the classroom. I wanted to sink in my chair and hide.

"Thank you, Edward. Who is next?" Mr. Cullen said.

We went through the after the rest of the students he just had us talk among ourselves. There was not much longer in this class. Once the bell left everyone left the classroom. I just stepped outside to say goodbye to Edward. I had Mr. Cullen as my next teacher. He said goodbye, and he went to class. I went back and sat down. Alice came and sat by me. The rest of the day went by quickly. The first day of school was always boring.

Typically after school, I would be going to cheer practice, but since Edward did not want me to be in cheerleading, I was going to go down the bleachers and watch Edward practice. I had to admit it was always great to see him in his uniform. The coach has always been an English teacher, Cauis Wilson. He was a strict teacher. He rarely smiled and was still seen with Aro Volturi and Marcus Davis. Those three were very close. We all had to wonder sometimes if they were together. You know what I mean. I was a little surprise when I saw Mr. Cullen standing there. Practice went well. After an hour in a half, the boys went back to the locker room. After a few minutes, Edward came out and sat by me.

"Mr. Cullen is the football coach now?" I asked him.

"No, He is filling in for Coach Wilson. He went to Italy to see his family." Edward said

"I wonder why." I said standing up. "Ready to go over to my house?"

"Of course." He said standing up and taking my hand.

I looked down at the field where Mr. Cullen was running. It was going to be an interesting year. That was for sure..


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to come to dinner tonight? My dad and Sue want to see you." I asked Edward. We were laying in his bed. We did not often hang out at his house. With my dad always gone it was easier to hang out at my home.

"Do I have to? You know that I don't like seeing Sue and her kids." Edward sighed.

"If you don't want to go I am not going to force you. My family misses you. You have not been over in a while."

"When I see Sue it makes me miss my mother," Edward said getting up and walking away from the bed. 

I sat up and looked at him. "I mean Sue is not your mother, but she could be a nice person to be around," I said.

He looked at me and started to walk towards me. "What did I say? I am not trying to replace my mom. I don't want anything to do with Sue and her children. If you want to replace your mom, then go ahead, but I am not going to." He said picking me up by the neck and holding me against the wall.

I put my hands around his trying to loosen his grip. Once I put my hands on him, he tightened his fists. "Are you trying to get me to replace my mom?" He screamed in my face.

I tried to shake my head no. I was slowly starting to feel like I was going to faint. He all of a sudden let go of me, and I fell to the ground. I landed straight on my butt. I looked up at him.

"I have to go. Charlie is going to wonder where I am. I will see you later. I love you." I said getting up and practically running out of his room. I was happy that his dad was not home to see me. His dad was a doctor in Seattle. He was rarely home, and it had seemed to get worse once Edwards mom passed away.

I walked out of the house to realize that I did not drive over here. I could go back in and see if Edward would take me home, but I think that would make it worse. We only lived about two miles apart. Why not walk to my house. I grabbed my headphones out of my bag and started walking towards my home. I was about a mile away from Edwards house when I see someone running towards me. I was shocked to see that it was Mr. Cullen. He was in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled at me. I took out my earbuds.

"Beautiful day for a run." He said to me.

"It is," I said to him.

" Would you like company?" He asked me.

I did think it was a little weird that a teacher asked me to run with him, but maybe it was not that strange.

"Sure but I was only walking back from Edward's," I said to him.

"I could use a break from running." He said turning around and standing right next to me.

I smiled. "I am pretty close to home."

"Me too."

"How do you like Forks?" I asked him.

He looked at me. He gave me a strange look before starting to talk again. "I love it. I have always loved small towns."

"I just moved back last year. Before that, I was living in Pheniox. My mom remarried, and I did not want to get in the way of her happiness." I said pulling my hoodie more around my neck. I was not able to see if he left bruises on my neck or not.

"That was very nice of you." He said running his hands through his hair.

"I used to come here when I was little to spend time with my dad. I missed him, so I did not give it much thought to come and live here with him."

He was going to say something else, but we were interrupted by a car pulling up beside us. I look over to see that it is Edward. I mentally prepare myself for the fact he is not going to be happy that I was talking to another guy even if it is my teacher.

"Hey, babe. You forgot your school bag." He said holding up my bag.

"Oh shoot. Thank you so much." I said walking over and grabbing my bag.

"Hope in. I will take you home." He said.

"Okay." I turned to Mr. Cullen. "Thank you for the talk. I will see you tomorrow at school." I said getting into the car.

"See you guys tomorrow." He said waving to us and starting to run again.

After I put my seat belt on Edward speeds off towards my home. I just sat there with my hands in my lap. The seat belt was rubbing against my neck and was hurting. I knew at that moment that my throat was going to be bruised. I did not want to say anything that would upset him anymore then what he was. We spent the rest of the short way home in silence. Once we pulled up to my house, Edward put his car in park. I slowly take off my seat belt.

"Thank you for returning my school bag," I said turning to him.

He nodded his head. "What did Mr. Cullen want?" He asked me.

"Nothing he was just running and wondered if I wanted company walking home," I said.

"I don't like you talking to other guys." He said finally looking at me.

"He is a teacher. My teacher, you don't have to worry about anything. I only love you. I only want you. I will never do anything to hurt you." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I know. I love you too." He said kissing me. "Go have fun with your family. I will see you tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow," I said getting out of the car and heading inside. Nobody was home yet. My dad usually got out of work at five. I went upstairs to my room and took off my hoodie. After that, I went to the bathroom. I wanted to see the damage there was on my neck. I had hoped that there were not too many bruises that I was going to have to cover up. I looked at my neck. I am going to have to cover up the injuries that were forming. You could see a few fingerprints on my neck. I sighed and started covering them up with some foundation. After I made sure nobody would be able to tell that there were bruises I went and started to get ready for dinner.

Dinner was never a big deal Sue, and he children would come over. Dad and the kids would sit on the couch and watch whatever game was on. I would be in the kitchen helping Sue make dinner. Leah was more of a tomboy than most girls. You almost had to be. She grew up will a whole bunch of boys. Everyone on the Reservation is close. I have spent some time down there. My dad best friend is Billy Black who has a son who is my age. Jacob was someone who I used to hang out with, but now that I have been dating Edward I don't see anymore. Edward did not want me to hang around with them. He and too many boys were not going there to make sure that I stay out of trouble. I would never do anything with them while I was in a relationship with him, but Edward does not trust them. Maybe he does not believe me. I am not sure.

"Bella. Are you okay?" I heard Sue say.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" I said turning around.

"You have been staring out the window for a few minutes." She said pointing to the window.

"I am just distracted. I have a test tomorrow." I told her.

"Ah. How is the boyfriend? I was a little disappointed not to have him here tonight." She asked walking up to me.

"He is good. He just had some homework to do. He says hi and that he misses you guys." I said washing my hands before starting to cut up the lettuce on the counter.

We kept a steady conversation through the rest of making dinner. After that, we called everyone to the table, and we ate. Sue and dad asked us questions about school and sports. We asked them about how work was and how everyone was at the reservation. Sue was a nurse at Forks hospital. She has been there ever since we were little kids.

"When is the first football game, Bella?" My dad asked me.

"We have already had it, but there is another one this Friday," I told him.

"Good. I need to come and see you cheer before there are no more games for me to come and see." He said taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that I am not in cheerleading anymore." I said to him.

"Why are you not in cheerleading anymore?" He asked.

"I just lost interest in it. Alice said that I might be needed for a game because she is not going to be able to be there. I will let you know so you can come and see me."

After dinner, we went and played some board games or watch a movie. We usually play Monopoly or Uno. It depended on the mood of the night. We were aggressive players when it came to both games. Tonight they were going to watch a movie. I asked if I could go upstairs. I needed to study for my test. I almost could not believe that I already had a test and it was only the second week of school. It was AP History. Mr. Cullen wanted to make sure that we learned as much as we possibly could before the AP testing. After about an hour of making sure that I knew the material I took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning I wake up and get dressed. I decided that I was going to wear a hoodie and some jeans. Edward left one of his hoodies, so that is the one I grabbed. I did my make up and covered up the new bruises on my neck and went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I was in the middle of eating the bowl of cereal when Edward came into my house. He walked over to the table and kissed my check.

"Good morning love." He said sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Good morning. How are you this morning?" I asked him. He usually would walk into my house. My dad had no problem with that. He left at 6, and I got up at 5:30.

"Good. How was last night?" He asked.

"It was good. Sue says hi and that she hopes to see you soon." I said to him. 

He nodded his head. "Are you ready to go to school?" He asked me.

"Of course. Let me go grab my school bag." I said putting my bowl in the sink and rinsing it out. I went up the stairs and grabbed my school bag and then went back downstairs.

Edward smiled at me as he is standing by the door. I smiled back at him. I put on my shoes and then walk up to him. 

"I am all ready to go to school," I told him.

He pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back with passion. "I love you." He said breaking the kiss and grabbing my hand.

"I love you too," I said walking out the door and locking it. We drove to school and parked the car. After that, he took his hand in mine, and we walked through the door of the school. First, we stopped at his locker because it was near the door and then we stopped at mine because it was near our homeroom.

Once we were to my locker, I put all my books in there. I was in the middle of putting books in my locker when Edward started kissing my neck.

"Stop we are at school. You are going to get me in trouble." I told him trying to push him away. 

"No, you won't." He said in between kisses.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the books I need for the second period. I turned around, and Edward took my hand. He moved in and kissed me on the lips.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Mason? Again?" I heard Mr. Cullen say behind us.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," I said to him.

Edward was looking at him. He was starting to get angry. I felt him begin to squeeze my hand.

"I told you that if I caught you making out in the hallway again, then you were going to get detention. Ms. Swan, you have detention after school and Mr. Mason you will be fice extra laps at practice today." He said.

"You can do that," Edward said to him.

"I can and I will. If you start back talking to me, I will make you do more the five extra laps." He said crossing his arms.

Mr. Cullens comment made Edward so mad that he squeezed my hand even tighter. He must not have realized how tight he was squeezing my hand because I was in a lot of pain and I heard it snap.

"Edward my hand," I yelled out.

He realized what he had done and let go of my hand. He looked at me with concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mr. Cullen ask me.

"I think my hand is broken. Can I go to the hospital?" I asked him.

"I will take her," Edward spoke up.

"You just broke her hand. I can get someone else to take you to the hospital." Mr. Cullen said.

"No, he can take me. My hand has been hurting anyways." I said grabbing Edwards hand with my good hand and dragging him away from Mr. Cullen.

Once I put my books back in my locker and grabbed my bag I had Edward take me to the hospital. I had never had anyone see what Edward has done to me. I was afraid that Mr. Cullen was going to say something to someone. Edward would blame me for Mr. Cullen saying something, and then I would be in so much trouble. Edward drove me to the hospital, and they x-rayed my hand and put a cast on it. They told me to go home, and they would give a note to the school saying that I was excused. They called my dad, and he came and picked me up. They wanted Edward to go back to school. Also, he had Football to think about. There was going to be some sponsors at the next game, and they had extra practices to make sure that they would be ready to face the next opponent. I went home, and I went to bed. I was so tired. Also, Edward was going to come over after he got out of practice.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up, and Edward was walking into my room.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said climbing into bed with me.

"Hey. How was school?" I asked him.

"It was good. Mr. Cullen gave me this to give to you. It is your homework." He said handing me a stack of papers.

"Just set it on my desk. I will look at the paper later." I said to him.

He got off my bed and set them on the table. He climbed back in bed with me. He carefully laid me on my back and whispered that he loved me. I wanted to tell him that I was not in the mood to have sex with him, but I knew it would be pointless. So I let him. He was careful not to hurt my hand. Once again he kissed each one of my bruises that he saw and told me how sorry he was. I knew that he did not mean to hurt me. I understood that he was just angry with me. I deserved it. I was the one who was doing something wrong.

After we had sex, we were getting dressed when he started talking.

"Would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?" He asked me.

"Sure. Who is throwing the party?" I asked him.

"Mike Newton." He said pulling me towards him.

"If you want to," I told him wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too," I said kissing him.

"I have to go home. My dad wants to talk to me about college." He said letting go of me.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," I told him as he walks out of the door.

I walk over to my desk to see the stack of papers that Mr. Cullen gave me. I picked them and looked at them. They looked like what we were doing. I was flipping through them when I saw a yellow sticky note that said.

Bella,

If you need anything call me.

C. Cullen

There was his number scrawled across the bottom of the sticky note. Maybe I should be worried that he knows what happened. This could be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready for school?" I heard dad ask me up the stairs.

"Just about. I will be down in a minute." I yelled down at him. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Dad has been very helpful ever since I broke my hand. Well, Edward broke my hand. He does not know that. He thinks that I fell and hurt myself. I am a klutz. It could happen. It has happened before. When I was little, I dropped out of a tree and broke my ankle. Jacob had to carry me back to his house. That was a fun day. I walk to the kitchen and set my bag on the chair next to where I am going to be sitting.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with Sue and me? It would be a fun family trip. Leah and Seth are going to be going." He asked me.

I look down at the food that he had set in front of me. "No, I have school. It is my senior year, and I am in a lot of AP classes. I would fall so behind." I said taking a bite of my food.

"Okay. You could take a break. I don't think the school will mine." He said to me.

I was about to say something back to him when there was a knock on the door. Dad went to get the door.

"Look who showed up." He said walking back into the kitchen.

Edward looked past him. "Hey, babe." He said kissing my check. 

"Hey," I said taking a bite of my food.

"Will you tell your girlfriend that she needs to have fun." dad said sitting at the table.

"I have to agree with your dad. Have some fun." Edward said moving my bag and sitting by me.

"I do have fun. I will go on the next vacation. I promise dad." I said to him.

"I am going to hold you to that. Maybe if your dad says its okay Edward could go with." Dad said.

"That sounds great Mr. Swan," Edward said smiling.

"Call me Charlie. Take care of my baby girl while I am gone on vacation." dad said.

"I can take care of myself dad. I will be 18 in a few days." I said.

"I will make sure that she does not hurt herself," Edward said helping me up and grabbing my bag.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Bye, dad. I will see you in a few days. Tell Sue I say hi. I love you."

"Bye, Bella. I love you. Don't be a stranger Edward." He said to Edward.

"I won't. It was good to see you." He said walking me to his car.

Edward opened the door for me, and I got into the car. He put my bag by my feet. He closed my door and walked over to his side of the vehicle. I buckled up and waited for Edward to get into the car. We rode in the car in silence. Some morning we would have full conversations but today was a day that we were not going to say anything. When we got to school, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door. I grab my bag and get out of the car. I close the door and walk over to Edwards side of the vehicle. He grabs my right hand, and we walk in the building.

"Hey, Bella." I heard Alice say from behind me.

" Hey what's up?" I said letting go of Edwards' hand and hugging her.

"downstairs She asked me.

"Probably not. My dad is out of town. He won't be back until next week. Also, I don't want to make a big deal out of it. You know how I feel about my birthday." I said opening my locker.

"But a party would be fun," Alice whined.

"I have to agree. Don't you want a party?" Edward asked me.

"Not really. I want to stay in and do nothing." I told them. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my notebook and text for my first two periods.

"We can have the party at my house," Edward said.

"I really don't want a party, but if you guys want to throw me a party, then I will go," I said knowing that arguing was pointless. There was no way that I was going to win.

"Yay, you are the best." Alice squealed hugging me.

"We better get to class," I said hugging her back.

Edward took my hand, and we walked to Mr. Cullens class. He was sitting at his desk grading papers. We took our seats. When the bell rang, he took attendance and then had us working on our homework. After the hour your, we all went to our next class. I just stayed in my seat. I did not have to leave the classroom. I had US history next. Mr. Cullen gave me a look, but he did not say anything because a student had walked in the door. Once the bell rang, Mr. Cullen went through the class like normal. Right before the class was going to end Mr. Cullen asked me to stay behind. I sighed and told him okay. The bell rang, and I gathered my stuff. I walked up to his desk and waited for him to speak.

"Remember you have a detention to serve after school. You will meet here. It will only be two hours." He said looking up at me.

"Okay. I will be here." I said sighing. I knew that I was going to have to serve detention. Edward breaking my hand was just a temporary fix for me serving detention.

I went to my next class and then there was lunch. I had lunch with Edward and all of our friends. We were sitting at the table. It was just Edward and I. The rest of them were getting lunch.

"I have detention after school today. I should be done by the time you are done with practice." I told Edward.

"He is giving you detention? I am so happy that he is not the coach anymore. He is not fair to us. He also has no idea what he is doing." Edward grumbled.

"It is only one. It will be over before you know it. Hey, we have the party to look forward to tonight." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I know. I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

A few moments later all the rest of our friends came to the table to eat. Edward and Alice spoke about my birthday party on Saturday. I just sat there and listened. They were not going to ask my opinion on anything. I did not have a say in what I wanted on my birthday. Once lunch was over, we all went to our last three classes. I did not have any more classes with Edward. After all three of my classes where over I walked back to my locker and put everything away. I did grab all my homework and put it in my bag. I was going to take my bag just in case I had time to do it in detention. I was almost done at my locker when Edward walked up to me.

"Meet me out by the car when you are done," Edward said to me.

"Of course. See you in two hours. Have a good practice." I said kissing his cheek.

"I will. See you in two hours." Edward said leaving and heading to practice.

I walked back to Mr. Cullens classroom. I entered the room.

"Have a seat. You can sit and do your homework." Mr. Cullen said looking up from his paper for a split second.

"Okay," I said sitting down at a desk and grabbing my homework. I was taking Calculus which I always had homework upstairs. I also had some English homework. I quickly got done with my English homework, and I had started on my Calculus.

There was some noise outside of the classroom. Kids were loud. Mr. Cullen got up and closed his door. I looked up to see him looking at my hand. I moved my hand to set it in my lap.

"How long has he been hitting you?" He asked sitting at the edge of his desk.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He is not hitting me." I said sitting straight up.

"You don't have to lie to me. I saw the marks on your neck, and I saw him break your hand. I should report him." He said crossing his hand across his chest.

"I already had a hurt hand. I forgot about it until he squeezed my hand. There is no way you can prove that he is abusing me. He has never hit me." I said standing up.

"Why are you standing up for him?" He asked me.

"Because he did nothing wrong and I love him," I said.

"You know I have to report what I saw." He told me.

"You report that he is supposedly abusing me then I will tell them that you gave a student your number. How do you think they will like that? You are not supposed to do that." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, I will not report him. Even now I want to." He said getting up and walking back to his chair. "I still mean it. If you need anything, you have my number."

"I won't but thank you anyways," I said looking at the time. I have been there for two hours. "Can I go now? I have been here for two hours."

"You can go." He said looking at me. "Have a great day."

"You also Mr. Cullen," I said walking up to his desk. " I do mean it. You say anything I will tell them that you gave me your number."

I walked out of the classroom not even allowing him to say something back to me. I wanted the last laugh. I headed out of the school towards Edwards car. Edward was sitting in the car looking at his phone.

"I hope you have not been waiting long," I said getting in the car.

"I have not. How was detention?" He asked me.

"Good I finished all my homework. Do you know what that means?" I asked him.

"It means that you are all mine." He said.

"I have always been yours," I said kissing him.

He kissed me back. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too," I said to him.

He started the car, and we drove to my house. Since my family was going to be gone, he was okay with being at my home. My dad was leaving around noon. After he parked his car by my house, we walked into my house.

Once at my house, I went upstairs and put my school bag away. I had to make sure that the sticky note that Mr. Cullen gave me was in my dresser, where Edward would not see it. I might not want his help, but it was nice to have someone to help if it gets terrible. I would never say that to his face. I never wanted anyone to find out that he was abusing me. I quickly put his number in my phone. I put it under a different name, so if Edward were going through my phone, he would not know who it was. I did not want to have to explain why I have a guys number in my phone. Maybe it would start to lessen, and then it will just stop perhaps once he gets over his mother dying. I know that is a hard thing to get over, but maybe he could go to therapy, and that would help out.

"Hey what is taking you so long?" Edward said walking into my room.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I said closing my dresser drawer.

"You have been thinking a lot lately." He said pulling me to my bed and pinning me to the bed.

"I have been thinking about college. Where I want to go." I said to him.

"I thought that you were going to go to the same college as me. We had plans to go to Seattle University. Are you changing them on me?" He asked squeezing my wrist.

"I was looking at other schools because Seattle University does not have a good medical program," I said holding back the tears.

"You are not leaving me. We are going to be going to Seattle University." He said dangerously.

"Okay," I said quietly allowing him to kiss me and undress me.

After he was done, he moved me to cuddle with him. I laid facing the opposite way that he was. I slowly allowed the tears to fall down my face. Edward has always controlled my life, but he never told me that I was not allowed to go to the school of my choice. I had filled out applications for a few different schools. I was hoping to get into Harvard or Yale. They had terrific medical programs. Maybe I did not want to be a doctor. Maybe Edward has changed me so much that I don't even know what I wanted anymore. I slowly cried myself to sleep.

It was a few hours later when my phone was going off. I moved out of Edwards' arms and put on my shirt and pants. I looked at my phone to see who was calling me. It was from Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I said answering the phone.

"Hey. Are you guys going to Mike's party tonight?" She asked me.

"We are. We were just about to start getting ready for the party." I said looking over to Edward who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. He did not look like the person who hit me whenever something went wrong. It also made him look younger. He did not look like the 18-year-old who had lost his mother and had the problems of the world on his shoulder.

"Bella are you still there?" I heard Alice ask me.

"Yes. I am sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." I apologized to her.

"No problem. I was talking about how we have changed where your party is going to be held. We think that it would be better at your house. Edwards dad could come home at any time and shut down the party." She said to me.

"That sounds good. I don't mind where it is. Just tell me when and where and I will be there." I told her.

"Okay. What made you change your mind?" She asked me.

"I decided not to fight about it. It is pointless. Also, you only turn 18 once." I said to her.

"That is the spirit. Edward is going to be so happy that you want a party!" She squealed in my ear.

"Alice calm down." I laughed at her.

"I am sorry. You know how much I love parties." She said.

"I know. Well, I am going to get ready. I will see you later." I told her.

"I will see you later," Alice said hanging up the phone.

I laughed and turned to look at my bed. I smiled as I saw Edward sleeping. I grabbed my towel and a change of clothes. After that, I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was done with my shower, I changed into my clothes. I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was nothing fancy, but I had to hide all the bruises. Once I was done getting dressed and drying my hair, I went into my room and did my make up. Edward was still sleeping. He must have been exhausted. I put on my make up and walked downstairs. I made myself something to eat and then sat down and ate it. I made myself a grilled cheese. It was something super simple. Even with a broken hand. It was about ten minutes later, and Edward walked down the stairs.

"Hey, you could have woken me up." He said kissing me and sitting down by me.

"You looked tired. Also, it is going to be a late night with the party." I said.

"Okay. Is that what you are going to wear to the party?" He asked me.

"I was planning on it. Do you not like it?" I asked him.

"It looks fine. Maybe not such tight pants. You are showing off to many curves." He said looking at my pants.

"Okay, I can change what pants I am wearing," I said getting up and going upstairs and changing into a looser pair of jeans. Once I was done putting on a different pair of jeans, I went downstairs. I asked Edward if these jeans were better. He said that they were okay and we went back to his house so he could get ready. Once he was dressed, we arrived in his car and went to Mike Newton's house. There was already a whole bunch of people there. Edward went to find Emmett and Jasper. I went to see Rose and Alice. Edward found Emmett and Jasper, and they all started drinking. I decided that I was not going to drink. I was not much of a drinker.

It was a little bit later, and Edward and his friends were drunk. I was sitting and talking to Rose and Alice when Edward stumbled over to me.

"I love you." He said sitting by me.

"I love you too. Why don't we go home?" I asked Edward.

"Sure," he said trying to get up.

I helped him up, and we walked over to his car. I grabbed his keys out of his pocket. I helped him in his car and got into his car. I drove him to my house. He was planning on staying the night anyway. Once we got to my house, I helped him up to my bed. When we were in my bed, he cuddled up to me.

"I am sorry that I hurt you. I don't mean to." He cried to me.

"Its okay baby. I know you don't mean to hurt me." I said rubbing his back.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes. Go to sleep baby." I said hugging him. 

Once he was asleep, I laid there thinking about what I was going to do before falling asleep. I had a lot of thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to buy this dress. That dress looks so great on you." Alice whined at me.

"I don't know. Don't you think it shows off a lot?" I asked her. I had to admit that I liked this dress. It was a long sleeve green dress. It was a short dress. It went to mid-thigh. It was super flowy. I loved it. I did not think that Edward would ever allow me to buy the dress.

"It is a good length," Alice said to me. "It does not show off much. You should wear it. It hides what it needs to hide."

"I will buy it," I said looking at myself in the mirror. It did not show off that much leg, and It covered all the bruises that I had. "I am going to go change."

"Okay. After this do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked me.

"I have to get home. I have homework that I have not even started." I said taking a picture of me in my dress. After taking the dress off, I put back on the clothes that I was wearing. "Theses AP classes are going to be the death of me."

"Maybe you should have taken the easy classes." She said to me.

"I want to get in a good college. I want to be a doctor." I said walking out of the dressing room and putting the dress on the hanger.

"I know. You should wear that to school." She said to me.

"Why would I wear this to school?" I asked her.

"Because it is your birthday. Also, I think that Mr. Cullen has a crush on you." She said grabbing the dress that she was going to buy.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"He is always staring at you and Edward. I mean maybe he is gay, and he is looking at Edward. That would be bad luck because he is a fine looking man." She said throwing back her hair. "I mean Edward is great and all but you have to admit that he is."

"He is not that bad looking, but Edward is the only one for me," I said to her.

"I know, and you guys are perfect for each other. He is the best one for you. He would never do anything to hurt you." She said taking my hand and walking with me to the checkout.

I almost laughed. Everyone thought that he was the golden child he could not do anything wrong. They are wrong. Too bad, I will never be able to tell them that he was already hurting me.

"Bella, did you even hear a word that I said?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking that I can't believe that I am going to be 18 tomorrow. I am going to be an adult. I could go to the club. Can you wait until you turn 18?" I asked her.

"I turn 18 in a month," Alice said to me.

"After that, we are going to a club together. No Edward and Jasper. Just us." I told her.

"Sounds like a plan. I am surprised that I could get you away from Edward. He is always by you." She said to me.

"We love to spend time with each other," I said. Also, he does not trust me to not have boys all over me.

"We will have to do this again."

"We will," I told her paying the cashier. We walked out to the car, and I drove her home. Once she was home, I went back to my house. My dad was still not home. They were going to be gone for a few more days. Not that I minded being home by myself. I did not have to worry about anything. Like my dad walking in on Edward and me. Or me trying to hide all of my bruises. Dad always wanted to give me my privacy.

When I got home, I made myself something to eat, and I went up to my room. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Edward saying I found a dress and that I will see him tomorrow. I also sent him a picture of me in the dress. It was a rarity to get some time away from him. His dad wanted him home, and Alice wanted to hang out. It worked out well. I looked at my phone for a minute before clicking the name that I put Mr. Cullens number under.

B-You have to stop looking at Edward and me. People are starting to notice.

I sent him a text. I knew I should just leave it alone, but I wanted him to leave me alone. I opened my book and got out my homework. I started working on it when my phone goes off.

C-This is Bella, right? I will stop staring when you admit that he is hurting you.

B-That is not happening. Edward is not hurting me.

C-I don't think that is the case.

B-Why do you care?

C-Because I hate to see people get hurt. Also, my dad abused my mom.

B-I'm sorry. Edward does not mean to hurt me.

C-Is that what he tells you? Does that make it any better?

B-He has a temper.

C-Bella that is not an excuse. There are other ways to take your anger out. Nobody deserves to beat because they are mad.

B- I know that. Please leave us alone. I will figure this out and make it all better.

C- When you are ready for some real help to let me know.

B- I don't need your help. Why don't you understand that?

I waited for an answer but it was an hour later, and I still did not have a reply. He was going to leave it the way that it was. I finished my homework and took a shower. After I took my shower, I got ready for bed and fell asleep. I was tired after the long day that I had. I kind of understood what Mr. Cullen was saying but I did not want to believe him I was going to figure it out. I was going to take care of it. I will make sure of it. I did not need him to help me. I put my phone on the charger, and I went to bed. I was excited about my birthday tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up to a phone call.

"Hello," I said drowsily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY GIRL!" I heard my dad say to me.

"Thank you, dad," I said sitting up and smiling. "When are you coming home?"

"On Sunday." He said to me.

"Okay. It is okay if I have a few friends over tonight for my birthday?" I asked him.

"Sure. Have a good birthday. I will see you in two days. I love you." He said.

"I love you to dad," I said hanging up the phone and getting out of bed.

I looked at the dress that I picked out. It was a little fancy for school, but I am going to do it. I changed into my dress and then worked on curling my hair. Once my hair was curled, I put on a pair of heels and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Once I got down the stairs, I see balloons all over the room. I look around to see if there is anyone down there. I strolled into the kitchen to see Edward standing there with a full plate.

"Happy birthday love." He said setting the plate down and walking over to me.

"Thank you. You did not have to do this." I said kissing him.

"Anything for you." He said hugging me. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you. You don't mind me wearing this to school?" I asked him.

"I would rather you not but it is your birthday, so I am going to deal with it." He said to me.

"Thank you!" I said smiling and kissing him again.

"Your welcome." He said leading me over to the table. "I got you a birthday present. I want you to open it now."

"Okay," I said sitting at the table.

He hands me a present. I open it slowly. I opened the box after the wrapping paper was off. I looked down at what was in the box. I picked them up to see two plane tickets.

"What are these?" I asked him.

"They are tickets to the Bahamas. I thought we could go on a trip for winter or spring break." He said.

"I love it," I said hugging me.

We talked about the trip while we ate the food that Edward cooked. After we were done eating, we walked out to his car and drove to school. When we got into the school, we walked over to my locker. That is where Alice and Rosalie were standing. They rushed up and hugged me and wishing me a happy birthday. After I see that they decorated my locker, I opened it up and put my bag and everything I don't need in there. I grabbed my books and shut my locker. We walked over to the class and sat down. Mr. Cullen walked in and took attendance. Alice was sitting right next to me, and Edward was talking to the guys. He was not paying attention to what we were talking about.

"Guess what Edward got me for my birthday," I told Alice.

"What did he get you?" She asked me.

"We are going to the Bahamas for winter or spring break," I told her.

"Really? That sounds so awesome." She said clapping her hands.

"I am excited. I was thinking winter break because I was going to go somewhere with my dad for spring break." I told her.

We talked for a little longer until homeroom was over. Edward told me that he would meet me for lunch and Alice walked with Jasper to his next class. They were so cute together. I just stayed in class. I did not want to go into the hall. I did not want to get my arm hit. Also, this was my next class. I looked up to see that it was just Mr. Cullen and me in the classroom. He was doing something at his desk.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said looking up at me.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"How does it feel to be 18?" He asked.

"Good," I replied to him. I might regret what I was going to say next but who cares. "So you never answered me back."

"I have nothing to say." He replied he sat back in his chair. "You don't want help. Why should I force help on you."

"I am happy that you have seen it my way," I said to him.

He leans forward and folds his hand on the desk. "If you need anything. I mean anything just messages me. I will be there to help when you are ready to receive it."

I was about to say something when a few students walked in and sat at there desks. I nodded my head. He went back to doing whatever he was doing. Once the bell rang, Mr. Cullen started to teach the class. It was a natural topic; we were learning about Native Americans. He has assigned us a paper that was due on Tuesday. He had us pick a trib and start brainstorming and researching tribes. I had already known what tribe I was going to research. Jacob and his family were part of the Quileute tribe. They would have enough background for me to make an excellent paper. The only thing is trying to let Edward allowing me to go there and get the information that I needed. That was going to be the hardest part of this paper. I did miss Jacob. I hope he forgave me for not talking to him. Once the bell rang, I sent a message to my dad asking for Jacobs number. He sent it to me, and I sent him a text message explaining my paper and saying how sorry I was for losing contact with him. He messaged me back saying it was alright and he understood. I asked him if I could come and see him tomorrow and he said I could.

The rest of the day went okay. Edward drove me home, and we started to get ready for the party at my house. The party was going to be Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. It was only going to be a small party. It was nice to have a little party. Also, I did not want to clean up a massive mess of having a lot of people over. It was not going to happen. Edward set up a few board games, and he brought over his game station so they could play some video games. While he was doing that I went to the store and picked up some food. Alice and Rose were in charge of the cake. I picked up some hamburger, hot dogs, chips and whatever else they wanted. When I got it back to the house, everyone was already there. I handed the food to the boys, and they started to cook them. The boys wanted to cook them on the grill. It was probably the last time of this year. It was about to be October and winter would be in full swing.

After the boys had gotten the food done, we all sat in the living room and watched a movie. It was great to have all of us there together. It was a rarity that we got to hang out of school. Once we were done eating we cut the cake and ate some of that. We got out the game Monopoly and played that. It might not have been a good idea because we are all competitive and we got a little mean. Before everyone except Edward left I opened presents from them. Alice and Jasper got me a necklace. It was just a pure diamond. I loved it. Emmett and Rosalie got me a new sound system for my car. Emmett always complained that my car had a terrible sound. (I changed it a vehicle for this story. Not that the truck is not an essential part of the Twilight series.) After everyone left Edward helped me clean the place, and we were sitting on the couch. This is the time for me to bring up that I am going to visit Jacob tomorrow.

"Edward, can I talk to you about something?" I asked him.

"Anything love." He said kissing my neck.

"I need to go visit Jacob tomorrow. I have a paper on Native Americans due on Tuesday. I picked their tribe because I could get a lot of information from them." I said.

"I don't want you going over there. Jacob likes you, and he would be all over you. Why can't you talk to Sue?" He asked.

"Because I miss seeing my friend and Jacob will know more then what she will," I said moving to face him.

He grabbed my arms. "Are you cheating on me? Is that why you want to see him? I'm not enough for you?" He yelled at me.

"That is not it. I love you, only you. I am not cheating on you. I want to see my friend and get information about something. I stopped seeing him because you did not want me to. Why would I ask your permission if I was cheating on you?" I yelled back.

He let go of my one arm and smacked me across the face. "Why are you so frustrating?" he said.

At this point, I am in full blown tears, and my face is hurting. "I think you should pack up your things and be gone by the time I get back," I said ripping my arm away from Edward and grabbing my purse and keys. I run out the front door and get into my car. I start the engine and pull out of my driveway. I look in the mirror to see Edward running out of the door and yelling my name.

I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get away from my house and Edward. The only place where I figured Edward would not know where I was is going to be at the park. It was about nine at night, and it was dark. I know that I should not be out here and it was dangerous, but I did not care. I need to be by myself. I parked the car. Once I was out of the car I went and sat on a bench. My face hurt so bad. I looked at myself to see that my face was very bruised. It was not in the shape of a handprint, but it was bruised. I don't know how I am going to hide this one. Maybe a lot of makeup. Maybe people would go along with whatever story I told them. I did spend a lot of time in and out of hospitals. I don't know how long I was there before I saw a black lab come running towards me. I was a little confused and wondering where the dog's owner was. He came right up to me and started to lick me.

"Well, you are a pretty puppy," I said petting his head. He sat down and wagged his tail at me.

"Tucker." I heard a voice behind me say. "Where are you boy?"

"Is that your owner?" I asked him turning around to see Mr. Cullen walking towards me.

Tucker ran over to Mr. Cullen. He leaned down and put the lease back on him. "What are you doing out here this late?" He asked me.

I looked down at my hands. I could tell Mr. Cullen the truth of what happened. I did not want to.

"Bella are you okay?" He said walking up to me and kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head and started to cry. I could not hold in tears any longer. I was tired of hiding, and I was tired of always acting strong.

Mr. Cullen stood up and sat next to me. He brought me into a hug and whispered that it was going to be okay. We stayed like that until I stopped crying. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," I said to him.

"It is okay. It will wash." He said with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thank you." I said to him. I wiped the tear off my check and winced at the pain. It hurt to touch my check.

He lifted his hand, and I cringed because I thought he was going to hurt me. "I will not hurt you. I am just looking." He said softly. He sounded so gentle and caring. I was not used to that.

"Why don't I take you home?" He asked me.

I panicked and started to hyperventilate. I did not want to go home because Edward might be there. I have never walked out on him, and I did not know what he was going to do to me.

He saw the panic on my face. "Is there anywhere else you could go tonight?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I could see Alice or Rose, but I did not want to explain what happened to me.

"You can stay at my house for the night." He said to me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in your way." I said to him.

"I meant every word I said today. I am here for you." He said helping me up.

I handed him my keys. "I am not in the best walking shoes," I said looking down at my feet. I was still in my dress and heels. I did not have time to change.

"Do you mind if Tucker rides in your car?" He asked me.

"It is okay. He is adorable." I told him.

We walked over to my car and went in. We put Tucker in my back seat, and I sat in the passenger. He got in and started the car. We drove to his house. It was completely silent the whole way there. What was I going to say? He was my teacher, and he just got the confirmation that Edward hit me. It was about a 5-minute drive before we pulled up to a small house. He pulled up into his driveway and parked the car. He handed me the keys and got out of the car. I opened the door and got out. Mr. Cullen got Tucker out of the back of my car and was walking towards the house. I walked behind them. I was happy that we were on the opposite side of town to where Edward lived. I did not want him to see my car and freak out.

He opened the door and let me walk through the door. When I walk through the door, all I can see is black. There were no lights on. Mr. Cullen walks in after me and turns on the light. The house was super organized and cleaned.

"You can take off your shoes and set them over there." He said taking his shoes off and setting them over on the shoe mat. I did what he said and followed him to the living room. "I will be right back."

He had wandered off somewhere in the house. I take this moment to look around. When I was looking around, I saw pictures on the wall. I walked over to them. In one of the images, it was him, an older boy and an older woman. They all had matching smiles. It must be a brother or a family member. In the next photo, it was of him and a girl. They must have both been seniors in high school because it looked like a prom photo. He had his arms around her and kissing her cheek. They seemed extremely happy. The next picture was them again. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, and he was in a tux. There were both looking at the camera. They looked super happy.

"That is my late wife, Esme." I heard behind me.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." I said turning around to look at him.

"She was hit by a drunk driver coming home one night. She was killed on the spot." He said.

"I'm sorry. That must be awful to lose someone you love." I said to him.

"It was. Every day for the past year has been hard." He said handing me an ice pack. "That is why I moved here. Staying in the house, we got together was too hard."

I put the ice pack on my face. "I could not imagine what you went through," I said giving him a small smile. "Who is in this photo?"

"My brother, Eleazar." He said smiling. "He comes and stays with me every once in a while."

"That is nice. I don't have any siblings, but if my dad marries Sue, then I will have two." I told him.

"That would be nice. Siblings can be pains in the butt." He laughed.

I smiled at him. It was weird to be at a teachers house. It was not a reasonable thing to do. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"So I will let you have the bed, and I will sleep on the couch." He said.

"You don't have to give up your bed. I will sleep on the couch. I don't mind." I said to him.

"You are the guest. I could not have you sleep on the couch." He said waving his hand.

"We could share the bed. We are both adults. I don't mind. I would feel bad if I kicked up out of your bed." I said to him.

He looked for a second. "Okay. Let me grab you something to change into." He said to me.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Cullen," I said to him.

He stopped and then turned around. "Call me Carlisle."

"Okay... Carlisle." I said to him. It sounded so weird on my tongue. This whole situation was weird. I was staying at a teachers house and sleeping in the same bed as him.

He came back a few moments later with a long t-shirt and sweats. "The bathroom is through there if you want to change or take a shower. There should be a clean towel in there." He said to me.

I grab the t-shirt and sweats. "Thank you again for everything."

I walked into the bathroom and changed into the t-shirt and sweats. I was drowning in them. The sweats were falling off my body. I decided that I was going to skip them.

I grabbed my clothes and the sweats and walked out of the bathroom. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Tucker when I walked out. He looked up at me.

Carlisle POV:

I looked up to see Bella standing there in one of my t-shirts, and I have to say that it was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. Wait I should not be thinking like that. She was one of my students.

"The sweats were falling off. They are too big." She said quietly.

"It is okay," I said getting up. "I am going to go change."

"Okay." I heard her say.

"The bedroom is through that door. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." I said to her.

I turn around to see her nodded her head. When she started to walk away, the shirt fell down her arm. I was shocked to see the bruises. I knew that Edward was hitting her, but I did not think that it was that bad. I shook my head and turned around. I changed into a pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt. Usually, I would not sleep in this much clothing, but my student was going to be in my bed. I am definitely going to hell. Once my teeth were brushed and I was ready for bed I made sure that all the lights were off and I walked to my bedroom.

When I got there Bella was on the one side of the bed laying down and Tucker was sleeping right beside her. I smiled at the picture. Tucker knew that Bella was hurt and was making sure that she was okay. It was a cute picture. I got on to my side of the bed. My lamp was the only light on. I crawled down into the bed and turned off the light. I laid facing away from Bella. I did not want to make it any weirder then it was.

"Good night Bella," I said to her.

"Good night Carlisle. Thank you." I heard her say.

"Your welcome," I said closing my eyes and thinking about the beauty sleeping next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, something confused me. I looked up at the ceiling. This was not my ceiling or Edwards. Where was I? What happened. I looked over to look at the person who had their arms wrapped around me. I was a little shocked when I saw bright blond hair instead of Edwards' bronze hair. Then I remembered what happened last night. Carlisle was kind enough to let me stay here when things got terrible with Edward. I slowly moved out of the bed and walked to the bathroom he had shown me last night. I used the bathroom, and while I was washing my hands, I saw how bad my face looked. I have never had this many bruises on my face. I looked like someone hurt me. I walked out of the bedroom and found my way to the kitchen. I wanted to do something kind for Carlisle. It still felt weird calling him by his first name. He was my teacher.

First, I let Tucker out the back door to use the bathroom. The back was fenced in. It was a beautiful place to run around in. After that, I looked around the kitchen to see what he had to make. After I was done making breakfast, I would run to the store to replace everything I used. There were eggs, bacon, and a waffle maker. I grabbed my purse and grabbed my phone so I could play music. I saw that Carlisle had a speaker. I hooked up my phone to it and to play today's hit. I also checked to see if I had any messages from anyone. I had a dozen missed calls and texts from Edward. I messaged him I was okay and I would call him later that day. I did not want to talk to him. It upset me. I got everything around. Cooking came naturally. I made the bacon. I was dancing around and singing to the music. I had to admit I was not so Carlisle could sleep through anything. Tucker was staring at me. I laughed and continued making breakfast. I was done with the waffles and bacon, and I was dancing around getting the eggs ready to throw in the pan when I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

I turned around and almost fell over when I saw Carlisle standing on the frame of the door with his arms crossed. His hair was messy from sleeping. I wanted to run my hair through it. Wow, where did that come from? I shook my head. No, I loved Edward. He walked up to the other side of the counter and sat on the stools that were there.

"So I see you made yourself at home." He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do something nice for you. I will replace everything." I said to him.

"Bella. It is fine. I was picking on you."

"Oh. The last thing I have to make is eggs. You can eat." I told him turning around to the stove.

Carlisle walked over to the counter and got the coffee pot ready. I knew I forgot something.

"Do you want any?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, putting the eggs in the pan. "Tucker went outside already."

"Thank you for putting him out." He said walking back over to the stool. "He has taken a liking to you. He does not like my brother at all. Barks at him all the time."

I laughed. "Dogs are good judges of character."

He laughed. "My brother is a good person. He does not like dogs."

"Tucker is so cute though," I said petting him.

"He is a sweetheart," Carlisle said.

I finished the eggs and made plates for both of us. We both sat and ate our food. We talked about everything. Music, what I wanted to do after I graduate. What schools I was thinking about going to. He told me about Esme and how wonderful she was. He had an interesting life. He told me he wanted to be a doctor, but once he met in high school everything changed. He wanted to stay close to her. They went to the same college and got married after they both graduated from college. He was taking college classes in high school that is how he graduated so quickly.

"So have you decided what school you want to go to?" He asked me as he ran the water in the sink.

"I can not choose between Yale or Havard. They both have wonderful medical programs." I said walking over to the sink to help him work on the dishes. "Edward wants me to go to Seattle University with him. I won't be able to become a surgeon at that school."

"Don't let Edward control your life. Do what you want to do. I regret not going to school to become a doctor. I let my love of Esme stop me from doing what I want." He told me.

"I won't. This is something I have always wanted, and I will let no one stand in my way." I told him slamming my fist down on the counter, missing a splashing him with water.

He looks at me with an amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said shrugging my shoulders.

He splashed me with the water back. I laughed and splashed him with water again. I did none of this with Edward. I would be afraid that he would hit me. Carlisle takes the sprayer and sprays me with it.

"That is not fair," I said taking a cup and dumping it on his head.

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heart beating against mine. All I could do was to stare into his eyes. They were dazzlingly bright blue. You could get lost in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss my lips. I took in a deep breath, expecting his lips on mine.

"What is going on here?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Eleazar, I did not expect you to be here today." He said letting me go.

"I can see that. I need to make sure that my little brother was okay." He said looking between us. "So who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Bella," Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I am Eleazar." He said walking up and taking my hand. We shook hands.

"It is nice to meet you Eleazar. I will go change. I will help you clean up after I am done changing." I said to Carlisle.

"Wait before you go. Is Carlisle hitting you?" He asked, grabbing my wrist.

I winced at him grabbing my wrist. My wrist was still sore from where Edward broke my hand. I ripped my wrist away. "No, he is not hitting me. Not that is any concern to you." I said walking away.

I stood outside of the kitchen, trying to catch my breath. He is only the second person to see the bruises.

"What did you get yourself into Carlisle?" I heard him ask.

"She is one of my students. I am trying to help her. I saw her boyfriend break her hand." he said.

"So what did I walk into? Do you know how much trouble you could get into? Having a student in your house and almost kissing her? Are you even thinking about the consequences?" Eleazar said to him.

"I am. I did not mean to almost kiss her. It happened. She is one of the most stubborn humans I have ever met. I am trying to let me help her. I did not get to help Mom when that sorry excuse of a dad was beating the crap out of her." Carlisle yelled back.

I could not hear anymore. I grabbed my make-up bag and my clothes that were sitting on the couch. I walked into the bathroom and changed out of Carlisle's shirt. I put back on the jeans and the long sleeve shirt I was wearing last night. I was so thankful that I changed out of the dress I had a change of clothes in the back of my car. I forgot about them until this morning. I did my make-up quickly. It was easy to cover up the bruises were on my face. I have gotten great at being able to cover the bruises. Once I was done changing, I put the shirt into the laundry basket that was right next to the door.

I walked back out of the kitchen. Carlisle and Eleazer were laughing about something. Carlisle was cleaning up the mess his kitchen was. Eleazer was sitting at the counter eating the food I made. Carlisle looked up and smiled at me. Eleazer turned around to look at me. I could tell that they were related because of their faces(I know they don't look alike in the books or movies but of my story purpose I am going to). They had different color hair. It was interesting seeing them interact.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Eleazar called over his shoulder.

"I don't know. Is it safe?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"As long as you promise to cook us another meal, then it is safe." He said taking a bite of bacon.

"Deal," I said, smiling at him. I walked over to the Carlisle and Eleazar were. I stood in between them. Tucker came up in front of me and sat on my leg. I kneeled down and pet him.

"I have to go visit my friend Jacob today for the paper that is due on Tuesday. So I am going to help you clean and then leave." I told Carlisle standing up.

"Are you talking about the paper that I assigned you?" Carlisle asked me.

"I am. I have a friend who is part of the Quileute Tribe." I said walking over to where the dishes were drying. "He is the reason why Edward freaked out last night. He thinks that I am cheating on him."

"Is that who keeps on calling your phone?" Eleazar asked pointing at my phone.

I walked over to my phone. I had a few miss calls from Edward. "It is," I said rolling my eyes he could never leave me alone. I was about to put my phone down when my phone started to ring again. "I'm sorry I have to take this call."

I pushed the answer button to my phone. "Hey, Dad," I said to him. I looked over to them.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have a good birthday?" he asked me.

I put my hand to my cheek. "I had a good birthday. Are you guys still coming home tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sue wanted to stay a few more days so I will be home on Thursday." He told me. I heard Sue say something in the back. "That is why I am calling you. Could you stop at the station? Your birthday present is on my desk. Ask one of the deputy Snow if he will get it for you."

"I will stop by the station before I go over to Jacobs," I said to him.

"I am happy that you are going to spend some time with Jacob. He misses you." He said to me.

"I miss him to dad," I said to him. "Well, I need to get ready to go over to Jacob's. I will see you on Thursday. I love you, dad."

"I love you too." He said before hanging up the phone.

"So your dad is a police officer?" Eleazar asked me.

"He is Cheif of police," I told him.

I thought I say Carlisle whiten. At this, I had to laugh. It was always funny to see peoples reaction to who my father was.

"Be careful Carlisle. You do anything stupid you could be spending some time in jail." Eleazar said laughing with me.

"He is joking with you. You have done nothing wrong." I told him.

"I mean kissing you would be a crime." He said back to me.

"I turned 18 yesterday. If anything happened I am an adult." I said back to him. "Not that anything would happen because I have a boyfriend. I mean that is the nicest way."

"I understand," Carlisle said.

"So I will be back later Carlisle. I got a message from Mom. She wants me to come over." Eleazar said standing up. "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"It was nice to meet you too," I said to him.

"Tell Mom I say hello and I love her," Carlisle said to him. Eleazar waved his hand and walked out the door.

Carlisle and I stood there and looked at each other. "You don't have to stay and clean if you don't want to." He said.

"I want to," I said walking over to where he was and helping him put the dishes away. We both just quietly put everything away. I went to put a cup away. I had to walk past Carlisle. I must have not been looking where I was going because we bumped into each other. Me being the klutz I was dropped the glass and almost fell to the floor. Carlisle quickly wrapped his arms around me to make sure that I did not fall.

"Thank you for not letting me fall," I said to him.

"No problem." He said to me.

I looked up at him. I could not help but wonder if his lips were as soft as they looked. I moved my arms around his neck.

"Bella what are you doing?" He said moving his face closer to mine.

"Something that I am not supposed to do," I said touching my lips with his. His lips were soft and nothing like kissing Edward. Edward was always rushed and never had the passion. Carlisle moved his lips against mine with experience and passion. He moved me as close as he possibly could to his body. He kissed with as much anticipation as I was. I know that I am going to probably bite me in the butt, I did not care. I had to know what it was like kissing him. He broke apart from me and set his forehead on mine. We were both breathing hard. I did not want to open my eyes. I knew once I opened my eyes it was back to reality. He brought his hand up to cup my face. I slowly opened my eyes to stare right into his.

"I should have not done that," Carlisle said.

"I started it. It is not your fault." I said to him.

He broke apart from me. I could tell he was fighting all of his emotions. I looked down at the ground to see the glass that broke on the floor. I bent down and picked up the pieces of the cup. After that, I finished putting the rest of the dishes away. There was only a few to be put away. Once they were put away. I walked over to where Carlisle was.

"I will leave. I have to get to the station and go over to Jacobs. If you want to talk later, message me. Thank you for helping me last night." I said smiling at him.

I walked over to grab the rest of my stuff when I was turned around to face Carlisle. "What are you..." I did not get to finish my sentence because Carlisle's lips were back on mine. This kiss was faster than the last one we shared. It was full of lust. I put all of my emotions into this kiss. He kissed me like I was helping him breathe. He broke the kiss after a little while. 

"I'm sorry I had to kiss you one more time before you go," he said breathlessly.

"I will message you later," I said squeezing his hand. "Thank you again for everything you have done."

He smiled at me. "Any time."

I grabbed everything I brought into the house and walked out the door. I got into my car and drove to the station. I had to wonder what my dad got me. Dad always gave me interesting gifts. I was excited to see what he got me. When I got the station, I got out of my car and walked into the building. I found Deputy Snow. He was an older man with dark black hair. He was sitting at his desk. He smiled at me when he saw me. 

"Charlie told me you would be in today to get your birthday present." He said.

"He told me today that my present was here," I said sitting in the chair next to the desk.

"When is your dad going to be back? I thought it was tomorrow." He said opening his desk and handing me a small box. 

"He was but Sue wanted to stay longer so they are," I said opening the box he handed me. When I opened it I saw some keys. "Wait did Dad get me a car?"

Deputy Snow nodded his head. "Follow me so I can take you to your new car." He said getting up.

I got up and followed him out of the front of the building. He told me to hit the unlock button on the car. I did what he said and hit the unlocked the car. A few cars down from me was a dark blue charger. I walked over to the car. It was a nice car. I thanked him and got out my phone and called my dad.

"Thank you, Dad! I love it." I said as soon as I heard his voice saying hello. 

"I am glad you like it, baby girl. There is someone who is interested in your car. If you want to get everything out of your car, you can just leave it there." He told me.

"I will. Thank you so much." I said to him.

He laughed. "I will see you on Thursday. I love you."

"I love you too Dad," I said, hanging up the phone. I quickly took a picture of my new car and sent it to Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle. After I sent the picture to them, I got into my old car and got everything out. When everything was out I sent a quick text to my dad saying that Emmett had gotten me a sound system for my care and that was the only thing that was left in there.

After that, I got into my car and started the car. It was a nice car. I quickly answered all the text I got. The only one who did not message me back was Carlisle. I was not surprised. That kiss was amazing. I felt a little guilty because I really cheated on Edward. If he found out, I would be dead. I message Jacob saying I would be there soon. I got a message back, and I backed up out of the parking spot and speed of towards Jacobs' house. It was about twenty minutes away. (I am not sure if that is right or not.)I had the windows rolled down, and I was blasting my music. There were few people who drove down this road. The Tribe stayed out of Forks, mostly. Billy and Sue came into town to see Charlie, but that is the only people I saw from there. Once I was about to be at Jacobs' house, I turned down the music. They did not need to hear my music. Once I pulled up to the house, I see Jacob run out of the house. I turned off the car and got out. Jacob pulled me into a big hug.

"I missed you, Bella." He said.

"I missed you, too Jacob," I said letting go of him. I looked at him. The first thing I noticed that he was shirtless. The second thing I noticed it he had a lot of muscle. He was not the scrawny boy I knew before I dated Edward.

"So you have a paper about Native Americans due?" he asked me.

"I do. I was wondering if you could help me with some history." I asked him.

"But first you have to let me drive your car." He said, smiling at me.

"My dad got this for my birthday," I said handing him the keys.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Happy birthday." He said digging through his pocket and handing me a little box. I opened it to see a simple brown band with a little wolf charm on it.

"Help me put it on?" I asked him holding out my good arm.

He nodded and helped me put it on arm. "Do you like it?" he asked me.  
"I do," I said smiling.

He looked down at my other arm. "Do I even want to know what you did?" he asked me.

"I fell down at school," I told him. There was no way I would tell him that Edward hurt me. Except it might entertaining to see them fight. Jacob looked like he had more mass to him than Edward did. Actually, to think about it. I would not want to see that. They probably would kill each other.

"Bella, you have always been a klutz." He said walking over to the driver's door of my car.

"I know I am. That is why everyone loves me." I said walking over to the passenger door and getting in.

Jacob got in and started the car. We both put on our seatbelts and he started the car. Once the car was started Jacob backed up the car and drove down the road. We drove down to the beach. It was one of our other favorite places to be when we were growing up.

Once we got to the beach, we got out and talked about all the information he had. It was about twenty minutes later when I got everything.

"If you want more information, you can come to our tribe meeting tonight." He said as we walked back to the car.

"I would hate to be in the way. That is your guys' thing." I told him about opening my door.

"I already asked. They said it was okay. I mean you and Charlie are a practical family." He said.

"I would love to go. I will go home real quick. I need to change into something warmer." I told him.

He handed me my keys back. Okay, I will see you later tonight. It starts at eight tonight. Don't be late. They wait for no one." He said.

"Do you want a ride back to your house?" I asked him.

"No, I will go hang out with some tribe members," he said pointing towards a bunch of boys standing on the cliff.

"Okay. Have fun. I will see you later." I told him.  
He ran off toward the boys. I smile and start my car. Once my car is started I drive all the way back to my house. I checked to see if Edward would still be at my house. I did not want to see him yet. Once I made sure that Edward was not at my house, I parked my car and went into my house. When I got up to the door, I noticed I locked it. Edward must have locked it before he went home last night. At least he was nice enough to do that. When I finally unlocked my door, I walked into the house to see the mess that was left from the party. I sighed and put my stuff on the table near the door. I made sure to re-lock my door. I connected my phone to the speaker and played music. It was four in the afternoon, which means I have four hours to get back. I quickly cleaned up everything was in the living room. After I cleaned the living room I walked into the kitchen. I loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher. I took about an hour to clean up everything. Once I thought the downstairs was clean enough, I went upstairs and took a shower. Once done with my shower, I went to my bedroom. It was the beginning of fall, so it was getting colder at night. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at my phone before doing my make-up. I had a few messages from Edward and one from Carlisle. I smiled as I read his text. I quickly texted him back before finishing getting ready.

Later I was totally dressed, and I did my make-up, I wandered downstairs to get something to eat. I did not know if they did and I did not prefer to spend all night hungry. After I was done eating, I got into my car and drove back to Jacob's house. Jacob ran out when I got there. He walked me in the house where he described what would happen tonight. It would be the elders telling stories of the tribe. It was almost eight went we walked down to where everyone was. Jacob introduced me to all this friends there was Paul and Sam. They were older than Jacob, not by much. Paul was dating Rachel, Jacobs brother. Sam used to be in a relationship with Leah but they broke up when Henry, Leah's dad died. Now her was married to Emily Leah's cousin. That sounded very confusing. I would hate to go to that family reunion. I also met Jared, Brady, Collen, Quil and Embry. They all seemed nice. They all welcomed me as Jacob friends. I could tell that Paul, Sam and Jared were not as welcoming as the rest.

It was eight of a clock on the dot when we all sat down and listened to the stories. Today, Billy told a story about cold ones and how they believed that their shape shifted into wolves. He told us about how the third wife sacrificed herself to protect her husband. It was a beautiful story. Once the story was done I said goodbye to Billy and Jacob and I went home.  
When I got home, I changed and climbed into bed. I was tired after the day I had. My mind would not shut down. I had so many thoughts. I was way in over my head with Carlisle. As much as I enjoyed kissing him, I could not do that again until I figured out what I would do with Edward. It was not fair what I was doing to him. No matter how much he hurt me. I closed my eyes thinking about the future and what I would do. I have never been this lost when it came to my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday I spent the day working on my paper and ignoring Edward. I messaged him this morning and told him that I would talk to him on Monday. He, of course, was upset that I was not talking to him At that point, I wanted to turn off my phone and just ignored everyone. I did not want to deal with them but I wanted to talk to Carlisle so I kept my phone on. He had messaged me about one to see what I was doing. I messaged him and told him that I was just finishing up with the paper that he assigned to us. The next thing on my list was to do a whole bunch of laundry and baking. I loved to bake when I was stressed out and trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the cupcakes I was making to be done.

I did not know what I should do. If I stayed with Edward I did not know if I could ever get him to stop hitting me. I would be the laughing stock of town because I left the golden boy. I loved Edward even with all of these flaws. I did not want to throw away our relationship because another guy got under my skin. There should not even be another guy. Let alone, my teacher. When did my life get so complicated? Why did Carlisle have to come in and ruin everything? Carlisle is one of the sweetest people I know. He is very passionate about everything. He would never tell me that I could not do anything. He would let me wear what I want. Let me go to the school I want to. The only problem I see with him is that he is my teacher and he is six years older than me. People would think we were crazy not to mention Carlisle could lose his job. That is not what I wanted to happen. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I had to make a decision soon. I was brought out of my thoughts when the timer on the oven went off. I walked over to the oven and took out the cupcakes. I checked to make sure that they were done. Once they were done baking I put them on the cool rack and put the other pan in the oven. I set the timer and went upstairs. It was a miserable day. It was rainy and cold. I went to sit on my bed when my phone went off. I looked down to see that Carlisle was messaging me.

C- Hey what are you up to?

B- Making cupcakes.

C- Sounds yummy.

B- They are going to be chocolate with buttercream frosting.

C- That sounds delicious. Can I have one?

I smiled and sent him a little cupcake emoji. Here you go.

C- haha very funny.

B- Are you saying that is not the cupcake you wanted?

C- No it is not the right one.

B- I would give you one but they are not done yet.

C- It is okay. I don't need a cupcake.

B- What are you up to?

C- I am getting ready to take Tucker on a walk.

B- Give him lots of love for me.

C-I will. He really liked you.

B- I liked him too. Well, I will talk to you later. My cupcakes are about to come out of the oven.

C- Talk to you later. Have fun making cupcakes.

I sent one last text before walking downstairs. There was only a minute left on the timer. The timer went off and I checked the cupcakes to make sure that they were done. Once I knew that they were done I put them on the cooling rack and I waited 30 minutes before I frosted them. While I waiting for them to cool I decided to clean out the fridge. I wanted to have a clean house for when my dad got back. After the cupcakes were cooled I frosted them and put them in the containers.

For the rest of the day, I finished cleaning. I also did a little bit of reading. I usually did not have time to do this when I hung around Edward. He always wanted all my attention. It was nice to be able to do things and not have to worry about Edward getting mad. When it was 9:30 I took a shower and got ready for bed. Before I went to bed I got a message from Edward asking if he needed to pick me up for school. I told him yes. We could talk on the way to school. I knew that we would not have much time to talk but I wanted to know what he thought. I just need to not act guilty about kissing Carlisle.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I turned off my alarm and got out of bed. I did my make up and got dressed. Edward would probably be here in 20 minutes. Once I knew that nobody would see the bruise on my face. Once I was done I grabbed my homework and went downstairs. I got some breakfast and sat at the table. I was almost done eating when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it up to see Edward standing there. I gave him a small smile. It was a little weird because he was here about an hour before school started. I did not think anything about it.

"Come on in. I am almost done eating." I said opening the door more.

"Thank you." He said as he walked in.

I shut the door and walked back to the Kitchen. Edward slowly followed behind me. He sat across the table from where I was sitting. We just sat there for a few minutes.

"I wanted to say sorry for your birthday. I lost my temper and it was not right. I just love you so much it makes me crazy." He said walking over to me.

"I love you too. You just need to find a way to control your anger." I said giving him a small smile.

"Is that so? Should I be worried about you spending the night at a teachers house?" He asked grabbing my arms and bringing me up to his face.

I panicked. How does he know what I was doing on Friday? Does he have people watching me? "I don't know what you are talking about," I said.

"Sure you do. After our fight, you spent the night at Mr. Cullens house. So know you are lying to me." He said squeezing my arms tighter. Every time he squeezed my arms his nails dug deeper and deeper into my arm. I could almost feel the blood oozing down my arm. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Nothing happened. He just let me stay there because I did not want to go home." I cried.

"Why do I not believe you?" He said with venom in his voice. He looked at me with like he could snap my neck at any time.

"We kissed okay. It was a mistake. It did not mean to happen." I said cracking under pressure.

He threw me on the floor and kicked me in the ribs. I heard one of them crack. It was one of the worst pains I have ever felt. I could not hold in the scream. He just looked down at me. "You are going to call the school and tell them that you are not feeling good and will not be in school. And then you are going to message Mr. Cullen and tell him that it was a mistake to kiss him and you think that it should be a professional relationship and that you love me and only me." He said crouching down and stroking my face. "I will see you after school. By then I hope you have realized that you have made a mistake and you only want to be with me."

"I want to only be with you," I said begging. I try to get up but my ribs hurt. I fall back down. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

He just got up and walked out the door. I wait until I heard the door slam and his car driving away before I start to cry. I slowly get up and walk over to the table. I grab my phone and try to gather everything to make the phone call to the school. I called them and told them that I was sick and I would not be in today. They told me, okay and I hung up the phone. Next, I text my dad and told him that I was staying home from school because I did not feel good. After I clicked on Carlisle's name and sent him a message.

Hey. I hope you are having a good day. I just wanted you to know that I think we should keep everything professional and forget about the kisses. It was a mistake. I love Edward and only him. Have a good life. See you in class.

Once the text was sent I limped upstairs to look at the damage of what Edward did. I was almost tempted to go to the hospital. I knew that a rib and to be broken or dislocated. I walked up to the bathroom and took off my shirt. The first thing I noticed it the footprint on my chest where he kicked me. The next was the dry blood on my arm and the new bruises that cover the yellow one that was healing. All of sudden a wave of nausea came over me and I ran over to the toilet to empty the contact of my stomach. I sat there after I flushed the toilet and waiting for nausea to settle. Once it was settled I got up and walked to my bedroom. I changed out of my clothes that I was wearing and into a big baggy sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. I grabbed my phone to look to see if there was anyways to help my ribs. Before I could do that I could see that I had a few text messages. I had one from my dad saying that he hopes I get better. The other text message was from Carlisle. I opened it to see what he wrote.

If that is what you want then okay. I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow in class.

I wanted to cry when I saw that. I am surprised that he did not try to fight me on the fact that I told him that I was done. Then a whole new fear hit me. Would Edward say something to him? Should I be worried about that? Edward was so mad and he does not think when he is upset. After having a mini panic attach I close my eyes and think about the blue eyes, blond hair man that helped me a few nights ago.

That was all it could ever be was dreams. It would be where I go to escape Edward. I was dreaming a wonderful dream when I was shaken awake. I open my eyes to see Edward staring down at me. I look up at him.

"So have you thought about what you did?" He asked me.

"I have. I am sorry that I ran away from you and stayed at another guys house." I said sitting up.

"And?" He said moving closer to me.

I try to move away from him but he traps me where I am. He is so close to me that I can feel his breath on my neck. "I am also sorry that we kissed. I only love you. I only want you. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." I said to him.

"All is forgiven." He said moving away from me and pulling me with him. He pushed me away from him so I was standing in the middle of the room. He sat down on my bed. "Strip."

I slowly take off my shirt. All I wanted to do was run and hide.

 

Carlisle POV: (This is going to be in the morning. So before he got the text)

I was sitting at my desk. I liked to be at school a little earlier than normal. I spent the whole weekend with Bella so I did not get anything done. I hoped that I got through to her. There are better ways to go through life other than being abused and hurt. Man did I mention how good of a kisser she was. I have a problem because I have fallen for forbidden fruit. Not only she is taken but she is my student. I could be in so much trouble. If anyone found out I could lose my job and if Edward found out, I don't even want to think about what he would do to her. I was brought out of my thoughts when I got a text message. It was from Bella. Once I read what she said I wanted to go over there and talk some sense into her. What was she thinking? Maybe Edward did something to her? I had no idea. It just sounded not like her. I started to text her back when I got a call from my mom. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello mom," I said to her.

"Hello. How are you this morning?" She asked me.

"I am doing okay. How are you?"

"I am worried about my youngest son. Eleazar said that you are having a problem with a student of yours."

Remind me to kill Eleazar when I see him again. "I am."

"What is the problem?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "I have a student named Bella. She has a boyfriend who abuses her and I am trying to help her."

"Do you have proof?" She asked me.

"I do. He broke her hand right in front of me. Also on Friday, I found her in the park crying with a huge bruise on her face."

"So you let her stay with you on Friday night?"

"Yes, and we almost kissed. Eleazar walked in on it. After he left she kissed me."

"Carlisle you could get in so much trouble. Is she really worth it?" She yelled at me.

"She is. She is the first women I have connected with since Esme."

"You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I know I could. It really does not matter because she messaged me this morning and told me to keep it professional and forget the kiss. I really want to help her even if there is nothing in it for me."

"Then here is what you do. Leave her alone. Hopefully, she will come to you when she needs help. She is scared and she does not know what to do. Just be there when she needs you but don't treat her any different than any other student."

I thought about what she said. "Okay, mom. I have to go to school is starting. Thank you for the advice. I love you."

"I love you too. Come and visit me soon." She said.

"I will. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I sent a quick text to Bella. I set my phone on my desk before going over to the door and opening it. I was shocked to see Edward standing there.

"Edward. I hope you have had a good weekend." I said smiling at him. As much as I don't like him he is a student.

"I heard you did." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked. I turned around a walked into the classroom.

"Stay away from Bella. She is mine," he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said playing stupid.

"If you don't stay away from her then I will tell your bosses that you were messing around with a student and you will lose your job." He said walking out of the room.

I just sat there for a moment. I really hoped that Bella was okay. Edward looked so angry. We all knew that when he is angry he gets a little violent. One thing that bugged me was how did he know about what happened. Maybe I needed to pay more attention to him. Figure out what he is doing. I went back and sat at my desk. I finished working on my papers until the school bell rang. I was a little shocked not to see Bella but there was Edward sitting in the front row smirking at me. I am worried about what he did to her.


	7. 6 months later

Months have gone by and it has just gotten worse. Edward did not even trust me to be around my friends anymore. He was glued to my side The only time that he left me was when he had to go somewhere. It was a nice break when he was not around. My father even invited him to go on a family trip to Florida with us. I could not blame him. He had no idea that he was hitting me or breaking my bones. That was the only time that he did not hit me or leave any bruises. Going to school did not get any better. If Carlisle even looked at me Edward would think that we are talking again and he would raise hell. Truth is that Carlisle has not talked to me since that last message. He did not even really talk to me in school. I started to not care about anything. I just went through the motions. I let Edward do what he wanted. He had scared me so badly I did not know what to do. He broke one of my ribs when he was really angry. I don't want to know what he would do if something else happened. I started to pretend that I was happy. That I was not crying inside. It fooled everyone. Nobody noticed that I was unhappy. They just thought that I was busy with school. On the flip side with Edward controlling everything that I did it means that I had all the time in the world to work on my homework. I put all my focus on graduating. Even know Edward would not like it I did put my applications into Yale and Harvard. I did want to have options. Carlisle was right if I ever wanted to live my own life I can not follow in his footsteps. The only question now is am I going to be able to get away from him. I did put in my application to Seattle University just to make Edward happy. Edward will still apologize for hitting me and he would still kiss my bruises. He would tell me that he would never hurt me again. It had confused me. One minute he was fine the next he was pissed. He was playing with my emotions.

Today was going to be the first day back after winter break. I was excited to be home and no longer in Florida. Edward had come and picked me up for school. I asked him a question about school and whatever else that he wanted to talk to. He acted like nothing has changed even know he has taken over my life. He wanted to make sure that people thought that we were still a perfect couple.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I will not be able to take you home after school." Edward said as we pull into the parking lot.

"Okay. I can call my dad to come and pick me up." I said to him. It is not like you could have told me this before you came and picked me up. I could have driven myself to school.

"I am sorry love. I just remembered that my dad wanted me to see what he does. He wants me to tour the hospital. He thinks I want to be a surgeon." He said squeezing my hand he was holding. "Who would want to be a surgeon. I want to go to school to be a lawyer."

I grind my teeth. I could not feel my fingers. He was squeezing them so tight. "Tell your father that. He will understand." I said to him.

"No, he won't." He said letting go of my hand. He gave me the dirtiest look possible. "Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm sorry," I said but it was too late. He was already out of the car and waiting for me to get out. I got out of the car and followed him. I was going to pay for this later. I just knew it. I am stupid. I deserved whatever he was going to do to me.

"I probably won't be done with the tour until late so I will come and pick you up for school tomorrow." He said taking my hand roughly. I was shocked. He never did that in public. He was always gentle when we were around people. I did a quick look around. Oh, that is why. There is nobody in the parking lot except us.

"Okay. I will message you when I get home." I said.

He nodded and we walked to our lockers. I quickly texted my dad to see if he could pick me up after school. I told him what happened. After that, I grabbed the books that I needed for my first two classes. My phone went off as soon as Edward walked up to me. I did not notice him so I picked up my phone and looked at it. The text was from my dad saying that he could not come and pick me up because he was in Seattle all day.

"Who are you texting?" Edward asked me.

"My dad," I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Are you lying to me?" He whispered walking closer to me.

I panicked. Was he going to try something at school? Was he going to hurt me again? "No. Here is my phone." I said getting out my phone and showing him my last text.

He looked at my phone and then put it in his pocket. "I think I will keep this for the day." He said.

"What if my dad texts me?" I asked him quietly.

"Then I will text him back." He said slamming my locker door closed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to class. I put a big smile on my face and walked a little faster. I did not want anyone to see what happened.

We sat in our seats and waited for the bell to ring. Once the bell rang I opened my book and started to work on my homework. Edward was to busy talking to his friends. I finished my homework fast. I pretty much was just checking it over to make sure that I had everything right. I pulled out one of my notebooks and started to write a story. I wrote about what was going on in my life. I made sure that it was in one of my spare notebooks. I did not want anyone to see what I was doing. If Edward ever caught me I would be dead. He might beat me bad enough to kill me. In the long run that is what he might do because I am not strong enough to leave him. I will never leave him because even if he beats me I know that he loves me.

Once the bell rang Edward kissed my check and walked out the door with his friends. I got up and walked out it the hallway. One I did not want to be in the same room at Carlisle alone. I went to use the bathroom. In the bathroom, I looked down at my hand. I noticed that it turned purple. He had a really tight grip. I am surprised he did not break my hand again. After I was done using the bathroom I hurried up and went back to class. When I got back there was still two minutes until class started. Even if Carlisle was not the teacher history was one of my favorite subjects. I loved learning about the past. If becoming a surgeon did not work out I would want to do something with a history major. I would want to travel the world. I could just run away from my problems. When I sat back at my desk I noticed that the notebook I was not on my table. I started to panic. Where was it? Did someone read what I wrote? Should I be worried?

The bell rang and class started. It was an easy day. All we were going to do was to take notes. It was always a lot of writing but it made the day go by quicker. We only had five minutes left of class when we were finally done with the notes we were allowed to talk among ourselves. Carlisle asked me to stay after class. I told him that I would. I could ask him if he knew where my notebook was. Maybe he saw who took it. He was in the room the entire time. The bell rang a few minutes later. I walked up to his desk.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked him. I had all of my stuff in my hands.

He got up and closed the door after all the students were out of the room. "I wanted to know how you were doing? You have been distracted lately," he said sitting back down at his desk. He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"I am doing great. I am just busy. You know how busy your senior year is." I said lying through my teeth.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Also here is your notebook back. Someone was going to look at it." He said handing me the notebook. "If you are going to write stuff like that you should really make sure that it is closed. You don't want people to know."

"Thank you. I have to go to class." I said taking the notebook and walking out of the classroom. After that class, the day normally went by really fast. At lunch, Edward told me that he was going to be leaving school after the fifth hour. I told him okay. I was going to say something about him having my phone but I decided that it would have been a bad idea. Let's give him more reasons to be mad at me.

After lunch was done I told Edward goodbye and we went our separate ways. I knew that I was not going to be seeing him anymore today. Unless he came by after he was done with the tour. There was a little part of me that hoped it got canceled. I did not want him even thinking about becoming a doctor. That means I would never be able to live my own life. He would be doing everything that I was doing. It was about 10 minutes until school ended when I started to here the ran on the roof. Just my luck it was raining and I was going to have to walk home. I would have asked one of my friends but I have not been talking to them because Edward does not want me talking to anyone. Male or Female. If he had a choice he would lock me up in a tower and he would be the only one allowed there. It was a sad thing. I sighed and walked to my locker when the bell rang. I decided that I was going to stay here a little bit longer until the rain stopped. It downpouring. There was no way I was walking in that. I sat down by my locker and started to read the book I keep in my backpack.

I am not sure how long I sat there but I hear someone clear there throat at me.

"Bella what are you still doing here?" I heard Carlisle ask me.

"Edward forgot that he was not going to be able to take me home. So I was waiting for the raining to stop so I can walk home." I said standing up.

"Nobody can come and pick you up from school?" He asked me.

"No. My dad is in Seattle." I said to him. I put the book back in my bag. "It is really not a big deal. I don't mind."

"I can give you a ride home if you want." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I stood there and thought about it for a minute. I did not see the problem with it. Edward was in Seattle. There is no way he would find out about this. "Thank you. You are very kind." I said smiling.

"No problem. I said I would help you." He said digging in his pocket. "I forgot my keys in my room. I will be right back."

"I will just go with you," I said walking with him. "How did you forget your keys?"

"I have two sets. I have the school keys and my other keys. I only grabbed one set." He said unlocking his door. We both walked into the classroom. I closed the door and stood there waiting for him to grab his keys.

Carlisle walked up to me. "Did you apply to the colleges that you wanted to go to?" He asked.

"I did. I applied to Havard, Yale and Seattle University. I am kind of hoping to get my undergraduate at Yale and then go to Yale Medical school. I don't mind what school I get into." I said.

"That sounds like you have a plan and you are ready to start college." He said motioning for me to walk out the door.

"I am not fully ready. I have to graduate and get accepted first." I said walking out the door.

We walked all the way to where the teachers parked. It was on the other side of the school. We continued talking about what I was planning on doing after I graduated. Once we were in the car I gave him directions to my home. It was only a five-minute drive. It was a good thing about living in a small town. Everything was super close unless you needed something from the big city. I needed to go to the big city soon because I needed to get a prom dress. Also just a spa day. I liked doing that for myself when it was close to prom. I would probably go tomorrow. It is Saturday and I have nothing planned.

Once Carlisle had pulled up to the house I unbuckled my seat belt. "Thank you for bringing me home," I said to him.

He reached over and squeezed my hand. "Your welcome. If you need anything just message me." He said to me.

I quickly looked around to make sure that nobody was looking. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I could not help myself. I needed to feel his lips on mine again. "I will. I promise. Don't message my phone. Edward has it." I said getting out of the car and walking inside. I turned around and waved goodbye to him and then walked into the house. When I got inside my house I went upstairs to my room. I finished my homework. Once my homework was done I went downstairs to start making dinner. I would normally message my dad and ask him what he wanted but I did not have my phone. If he brought home dinner then we would just have extra food.

I got out all the stuff to make dinner. I was just going to make some burgers and fries. It was simple and it would keep in the fridge. I did not want to make something that was going to be complicated. I was almost done with dinner when my dad walked in. He did what he usually did and then walked into the kitchen.

"I was trying to get a hold of you but you were not answering me." My dad said to me.

I turned around. "I gave Edward my phone to hold on to and I forgot to get it back from him," I said to him. I put the food on the table. I was waiting on the fries to be done.

"That explains a lot." He said to me.

"It does. Sorry, dad."

"It's okay. Just make sure to get it back by Monday." He said sitting down.

"I am going to go to Seattle tomorrow. I was going to take a girls day and I needed to get a prom dress." I said taking the fries out and putting them in a dish. I set them on the table and sat down.

"Just be careful. I am going to be gone all day with Billy. I have not seen him in a while." He said digging into the food.

"Are you guys going to go fishing or watching a game?" I asked him.

"I think we are going to do some fishing," he said.

Once we were finished eating I cleaned up the kitchen and then went up to my room. I went and took a shower before getting ready for bed. When I was done with my shower I get dressed in the bathroom before walking into my room. When I walked in I saw that Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Edward I did not expect to see you tonight?" I said walking over and kissing him.

"I thought that you would want your phone back." He said smiling at me.

"It is not that important. Did you have a good visit to the hospital?" I asked him.

"It was good. I think that my dad has finally talked me into doing something good with my life. I don't want to be a surgeon but I am thinking about being a doctor." he said pulling me on his lap and kissing my neck.

"Edward my dad is downstairs," I said moving away from him.

"Are you telling me that you don't want me?" He said stalking towards me.

"I am just saying that my dad could walk upstairs any time," I said backing up out of my room.

He moved closer to me. I was out of my room and close to the stairs. If I moved back anymore then I would go tumbling down the stairs. He grabbed my arms and squeezed them.

"This is for you not listing to me." He said as he let go of my arms and pushed me down the stairs.

I yelp and I tumbled down the stairs. When I hit the bottom of the stairs I hit my head on the railing. All I heard before I blacked out was Edward running down the stairs asking me if I was alright and my dad crouching down asking me if I was alright. My dad looked at Edward and asked him what happened. Let see how quick he is to make up a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I really wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Most of you knew that Edward would come up with something. Lying asshole. I had never intended this story to be so dark but I was in the middle of writing chapter 6 and I had to. I really don't like Edward as a character. He was always so annoying in books and movies. If I was going to make Edward a dark character then I was going to make him dark. I also have been watching a lot of Game of Thrones. How many of you love Game of Thrones? I just recently started to watch it. I am almost done with season 4. The chapters for this story is going to be a little faster. I am going to try to finish this story before finishing the other stories. I hope you guys enjoy!

Beep... beep... beep...

Have I ever told you how annoying that sound was? I groaned and opened my eyes. That was my first mistake. The lights were so bright. They blinded me. When my eyes adjusted to the lights, I saw my dad sleeping in the chair next to my bed. Phil was sleeping in the chair next to the window. I wondered where my mom was. If Phil was here, then my mom had to be. I tried to move, but I had a sharp pain go through my chest. I groaned and fell back into the bed. I closed my eyes. I could not remember what happened. The last thing I remember is Edward was in my room. I moved my arm that was not wrapped in a cast up to my head. It hurt and then I remembered what happened. I would not have sex with Edward and he pushed me down the stairs. Charlie was there. Did he know what happened? A little part on me hopes that he did. Maybe I could get away from him with a fear that he was going to kill me. I did not have much time to think about it because the door opened and my mother and Edwards dad walked in.

“Bella, you are awake.” My mom said rushing up to me. She pulls me into a tight hug. I winced in pain.

“How are you feeling?” He asked me.

“I am in a little pain,” I said. I almost did not recognize my own voice. It was raspy. Opening my mouth made me realize that I needed a drink of water. “Can I have something to drink?”

“Of course.” He said handing me a cup of water. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I would go downstairs, and I tripped,” I said looking around. Charlie had woken up.

“Hey, baby girl.” He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him and then turned back to Dr. Mason.

“You have a cracked rib, a broken ankle, and arm. Once we have run the rest of the test you should be able to go home. You were out for two days.” He said looking at us. He walked over to me and checked everything that needed to be checked."Did Edward grab your arm to stop you from falling down the stairs?"

I just looked at him for a second. Here is my chance to tell him what Edward is doing. Let him know how much of a monster his son is. You can do it. You have all your family here to support you. “He did. My arm slipped out of his hand.” I said not looking him in the eyes.

He nodded his head and then finished checking me over. He told me that he would be back in an hour to start running the tests on me.

Once he was out of the room, I looked over to my parents and Phil. I gave them a sleepy smile. I did not realize how tired I still was.

“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked me.

“I am exhausted,” I said to him.

He walked over to my bed and kissed my forehead. “Your teacher is going to bring you your schoolwork tomorrow. I called the school and told them what happened. I did not think you wanted to get behind in classes.” He said.

“I don’t want to get behind in classes. I am so close to graduating.” I said closing my eyes.

“Go to sleep. We will talk to you when you wake up.” He said.

I nodded my head and fell asleep. I could not stay awake any longer. I was so tired. I fall slowly into a dreamless sleep. Not that I dream anymore. I only have nightmares.

When I work up again, I noticed that there was nobody in my room. It was nice not to worry about anyone. I relaxed into my bed. I did not have to worry about Edward, or my parents or anyone from school. It was nice. I could just lay here and let myself heal. It should worry me that Edward would come and visit me. He would want to make sure I did not run my mouth about what he did. At least I knew for next time I should not tell him no. Telling me no might be the death of me. I did not want to die. It was bad enough I have broken more bones being with Edward than I have in my whole life. I had to do something. Carlisle was right. It will never stop if I don’t do something about it. God, I wish he was here. He always made me feel better. Edward would kill me if he knew that I was thinking about another guy. He would kill me even more if he knew that I kiss Carlisle again. Well, maybe he should have not left me at school without a ride home.

Speaking of the devil, I was so lost in my thoughts I did not even hear the door open. It was not until I felt someone sit on my bed and lay a hand on mine did I realize that Edward was sitting there smiling at me. The smile made my stomach turn.

“Hello, Bella.” He said.

“Edward. I did not hear you enter my room. I was lost in my thoughts.” I said giving me my best smile.

“I can see that.” He said looking me up and down like a piece of meat. He moved a little closer to my face. He moved towards my ear. “Did you learn your lesson? Are you going to tell me no again?”

My heart leaped out of my chest. “I have learned my lesson. I will not tell you no again.”

He kissed the side of my neck. A part of me hoped that my father or mother came in. Maybe he would stop.

“Good girl.” He said backing away from my neck. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you until you are better or until you disobey me. But you are not going to ever do that again?”

“I won’t. I promise.” I said holding out my good hand to him. The next words I said made me sick to my stomach. “I am yours forever.”

He gave me a little smirk. He opened his mouth to say something, but my mother walked into the room.

“Oh, I did not know that you had a visitor.” She said smiling at him.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my mother.” I said introducing them.

“It is so nice to meet you.” He said walking up to my mother. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I can see where Bella got her beauty from.”

My mother gave a small laugh and turned a slight shade of pink. Edward was always a lady charmer. That was one reason I was so afraid to tell people. I did not know if they are going to believe me. Edward on the outside looked like the perfect guy. He seemed like he would never be the sadistic guy that he is. I was in deep shit if he could charm my mother without trying.

“I will see you later, Bella.” he said, kissing my cheek and walking out of the room. I tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt too bad. Once Edward was gone my mom came and sat by me.

“Your father will be back in a few moments. He went to get food from your favorite diner.” She said.

“Thank god. I am so hungry.” I said smiling at her. “I have missed you, Mom.”

“I have missed you too, Bella. Are you sure you don’t want to come live with Phil and me? We would love to have you there.” She asked taking my hand.

“I only have a few more months left of school. I want to finish school here.” I said giving her a small smile.

“Maybe you could come and visit for spring break. It is only a few weeks away.” She said.

“I would love to but Edward is taking me to the Bahamas. I will come and see you after school is out. I will spend a whole month with you. I could use the sun.” I said smiling at her. I missed my mom. I wanted to spend time with her. I did not care what Edward thought. I would see her.

“That sounds like a plan.” She said squeezing my hand.

A few moments later my dad and Phil knocked on the door and brought us in some food. We all sat around my bed. We ate our food and laughed. It was nice to have all of my family here and getting along. The only person we were missing was Sue. Charlie told me she was working and she would be up to see her later.

Once everyone was done eating, they told me they were going home to get some sleep and they would be back up tomorrow. My dad handed me my phone and laptop. Not long after they left Dr. Mason came in.

“Bella, how are you feeling?” he asked me, walking over to the bed and giving me a small smile. His smile made me think of Edward. It scared me just a little. I have never been alone with him.

“A little better. I am still in a lot of pain.” I said giving him a small smile.

“That is good. On Wednesday, we will have to put some screws in your ankle. You broke your medial malleolus. You cannot walk without it. After that, we will keep you for another few days just to make sure that there was no brain damage.” He said.

“That sounds good. How long am I going to be off my foot?” I asked him.

“Be off your ankle for 4 to 6 weeks. After you will need some physical therapy so you can walk again.” He said.

I sat there for a second. I only had a little over two months left of school. I will have a broken ankle for Prom. I might not walk across the stage. I wanted to cry and scream and yell. “Do you think I will walk across the stage for graduation?” I asked him.

“If you stay off your foot like you are told and do the physical therapy, you should be able to.” He said giving me a sad look.

“Thank you, Dr. Mason,” I said, laying my head back. I would hold in the tears until he walked out the door. I would not let him see me cry.

“No problem, Bella. I will see you tomorrow.” He said walking out of the door.

Once I knew that I was alone, I cried myself asleep. I could not do anything by myself. Words could not express how sad I was.

The next morning, I woke up to my family, bringing me in some breakfast. Because of the surgery that was scheduled for tomorrow at 3 P. M., I could only eat until midnight. My parents wanted to make sure I had a nice healthy day of eating. My dad needed to work, so after we were done eating he left for a few hours. Mom and Phil stayed and kept me company while I was lying in bed. After a little while, they left to go get food.

It was about an hour later when I got a knock on the door. I told them to come in. Now, who came in the door shocked me. Carlisle was the last person I thought would come and visit. I did not think that it was allowed.

“Bella. How are you feeling?” He asked me closing the door behind him. He walked towards my bed and put a stack of books on the table.

“I am doing good. I am having surgery tomorrow and then after, I should be able to go home the next day.” I said smiling at him.

“That is good. I brought you all the homework you missed plus the rest for the week. There is a card on top of the homework. All the teachers signed it. They hope you get better.” He said pointing to the yellow envelope on the top of the books.

“Tell them I say thank you,” I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He squeezed my hand and gave me a tight smile. “Did you really fall down the stairs or did Edward push you down them?” He asked me.

“What do you think?” I asked him. It upset me a little he asked. I know that he just was looking out for me but I did not want to argue with him.

“You know what I think.” He said looking at my arm.

“Come here,” I said, pulling him closer. I took my hand back and moved his face to look at mine. He was close enough where I could feel his breath on my face. “I want to leave him. I am just afraid that he will hurt me worse than what he already has. You are the only other one is not under his spell. If I just come out and say that everyone’s golden child is beating me then I will have to take my mother up on the offer to come and live with her. It will take time.”

He looked up at me and gave me a real smile. “I will help you in whatever way you need me to.” He said.

“I know you will,” I said.

He brought his lips to mine for a brief kiss. We did not want to risk it. We did not know who would walk through the doors. God forbid Edward does. He squeezed my hand one more time before letting sitting back in the chair. If anyone was to walk in they would never expect that something was going on. I have really liked Carlisle. He made my day just a little better.

“I got you something.” he said, grabbing a box out of his pocket. He handed it.

“You did not need to get me anything,” I said, opening the box to see a phone. “What is this?”

“Edward is stealing your phone and looking through your messages. I want to make sure you have a way to contact anyone you need to. In case there is an emergency. You could keep it in your car or purse.” He said putting his hands together.

“Thank you. I just will have to hide this. If Edward sees it, I might have over two broken bones.” I said putting the phone back in the box. “Can you put this in my bag over there?”

He went over to where the bag was and put it in the bag. When he bent over to put it in the bag, I could not help but stare at his butt. Oh, come on, like you would not stare at it. He turned around to see me staring at him. I looked away and blushed. God, I was so embarrassed. When I looked up again he was sitting in the chair next to my bed and laughing at me.

“What are you laughing about?” I asked him. I tried to cross my arms, but it did not work out.

“You. What if someone would have walked in when you were staring at my butt?” He said smirking at me. His smirk was a lot kinder than Edwards. With his, you could tell that he was just trying to be cocky. When Edward smirked, you could just see he was planning something horrible.

“I would tell them they have me on some good medication,” I said, smiling at him. It was true. They gave me some good medication.

He would say something when the door opened to reveal my parents. Sue and Phil were also there. I really hoped that they heard none of the conversations we were having before they walked into the door. I did not think that they did. The door we kind of thick.

Carlisle looked behind him to see my parents looking at him.

“Who is this Bella?” My mom asked me.

“This is Mr.Cullen. He is my history teacher. He was bringing me my homework.” I said looking at them.

Carlisle got up and smiled at him.

Dad was the first one to walk up with him. “Charlie Swan. It is nice to meet you...”

“Carlisle Cullen.” He said to my dad.

“Carlisle. That is a cool name. I am Renée, Bella’s mother. This is Phil, my husband.” My mom said, smiling at him.

“It is nice to meet you guys.” He said smiling at them.

“We were just going to eat some dinner. Would you like to join us?” Charlie asked.

I was a little shocked. My dad liked Edward, but he did not even take to him as fast as he did to Carlisle. Maybe it was because he was my teacher and he expects nothing to come out of it.

“I would hate to impose,” Carlisle said to them.

“You are not. We have plenty of food.” Mom said to him.

“If you insist,” he said, sitting down on the one side of my bed.

“Oh, we do.” Sue and Renée said together.

We all laughed at them. It was so weird to have Carlisle laughing and eating dinner with us. Edward never wanted to spend time with my family. He always wanted to just hide in my room and have sex.

“So what subject do you teach?” My mom asked him.

“I am teaching History right now, but I could also teach English and Science.” He said taking a fry off my plate. I smacked his hand and glared at him.

“Hey. Get your own.” I said to him. My family started to laugh at me. They thought I was kidding but I did not share my food with anyone.

“So is Bella a good student?” My mom asked. I know that they all were here for me but I did not want to be the center of attention.

“She is. Other than her and Edward not being able to keep their hands off each other.” He said to them.

I groaned and threw my head back. “It was one time. I tried to tell him.” I said.

“You can remember what it was like to be that age and in love.” My dad said to him.

“Of course. I was married to my high school sweetheart right after we graduated from college.” He said to my dad. I had to wonder if it made him sad to talk about her.

“So you are married?” My mom asked.

“I was until about two years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver coming home one night. She was instantly killed.” He said smiling sadly.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Phil said to him.

We all sat there for a few minutes before Dad reached down into his bag and handed me two envelopes. “These came in the mail for you. I thought it would be a good time to open them.”

I looked on the outside to see one was from Yale and the other from Harvard. I opened the one from Yale first. I read the first word and I could not hold in my excitement. “I got into Yale,” I said smiling.

Everyone said congrats before I opened the other one. It also said that I got into Harvard. I smiled and looked around at everyone in the room. It was nice to be once surrounded around people that loved me. Let's hope it stays that way. I needed more moments like this one. For once I was happy. I was happy, not worried about a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I know that some of these facts about broken ankles are not true but it is fanfiction. I want her to be able to enjoy a little bit of vacation. So I just binge-watched all of the Game of Thrones seasons. So now that I am done with that I am going to work on writing more. Hopefully, the update will be quicker. There will be a few more dark chapters and then they will not be as dark. We are nearing the end of this story. I still have a few ideas that I want to put in this story. This chapter has some stronger language. I am making Edward mean and cruel but he does not want anyone else to have her. So if there is someone that he thinks is going to hurt her he gets all protective and means to them. Edward thinks of Carlisle as a major threat. He uses his knowledge of them kissing to his advantage. He is blackmailing him. Thank you for all that have read my stories. I hope you guys enjoy.

After a few days later, I was released from the hospital. I decided that I would take another week off of school. Dad asked Carlisle if he could bring me my homework at the end of the week. He was a kind person to bring me my homework. I did not want to get behind. I wanted to at least be able to walk across the stage for graduation. I need to be off my ankle for about four weeks, and then the doctor said that I could be put in a walking boot. At least I should be able to do a little more with a walking boot. Spring break was at the end of April. So I will get the boot off right before that. I was supposed to go with Edward to the Bahamas. I was kind of excited about that. It would be nice to get away. Even if it was with Edward. Maybe if we were all alone, he would not hit me. Or there was the second option. I would come back in a body bag or more abused than I was when I left. I know that I should not go with him, but I am not sure if he would allow me to stay home. Who knows Edward is unpredictable. I needed to decide if I wanted to stay with him or leave him. I had the people to help me and would back me if I wanted to. I could go live with my mom. Carlisle said that he would help me in any way he could. I was only hurting myself. I also needed to tell him I am going to Havard or Yale. I would live for myself. Wish me luck on that one. I had to wonder if Edward would become a doctor. His dad was one, and he sure wanted him to be. One thing I was certain about is that I did not want to stay in Forks. Of course, I loved it here. I would miss my father, but there was so much here that I wanted to forget.

"Bella, are you here?" I heard from the front door. It was my mom. She would leave today. She wanted to make sure I would be all right here by myself. I had a little trouble, Specially with having one leg and arm broken. The doctor had given me a scooter to use. I put my bad knee on it and then push it around. (I had one of these. Let me tell you it was a lot of fun.)

"I am sitting in the kitchen," I yelled back to my mom. I wonder what she had to say this time. She loved to give me words of wisdom. It was something I missed hearing. I wondered what her parting words would be.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I am feeling better than I did a few days ago," I told her.

"That is good. I just wanted to make sure you were all right before I left." She said sitting at the table.

"I will be fine. It will all be back to normal soon. I will go back to school next week. Mr. Cullen will bring me the rest of the homework I missed." I smiled at her. She always worried about me. "Before you know it, you will be back here for my graduation."

"I know. I am your mother. It is my job to worry about you." She said, grabbing my hand. "I wanted to talk to you before I left. I think you are an amazing girl and you are smart. I am so proud of you."

I smiled at her. This is all I have ever wanted from my mother. She has grown up so much since she married Phil. "Thank you," I said.

"I want you to know that you don't have to stay with Edward." She paused for a second to look at my face. I froze for a second. Did she know what Edward did? "I know that he is your first boyfriend and you love him very much, but there are other people out there. I loved your father very much, and he gave me the greatest gift ever. It was not an easy decision to leave him and take you away from him. I wanted to be myself for once in my life. I went from youth to a high schooler to dating your father. To marry him and having you."

"I really love Edward, Mom. I don't want to leave him." I said trying to be convincing. I knew that I was lying to myself and her.

"I am not saying you have to. I only say you have choices. You are young. Enjoy it while it last." She said smiling at me. I knew that my mom meant well, and it was at this point I knew that she did not understand what Edward was doing. "There is also the fact I saw how Carlisle was staring at you."

I looked at her like she had three heads. I could not believe that she had said that.

"What? He is not that much older than you and he is cute." She said.

I laughed at her. "He is my teacher," I said to her. I could not believe I was having this conversation.

"I know that. I am proving a point to you. There is over one guy in this world for you. Edward might be dreamy, but he is not the sun. You are. (Yes, this is a Grey's Anatomy quote. I do not own this quote.)Don't let him take everything from you." She said.

"I won't mom," I said, smiling at her. I knew what she said was true. I needed to make sure I was happy. I would make it through this.

"I love you, baby girl." She said.

"I love you too," I said. We sat there for a few minutes before she got up and went to the door to grab a box.

"This is for you." She said sitting down and handing me the box.

I opened the box to see that there was a shirt in there. I take the shirt out and look at my mom. In big letter across the shirt, it said Big Sister. "How far along are you?" I asked her.

"I just started my second trimester." She said.

"I am so happy for you, Mom," I said hugging her.

"Thank you. You are one of the few people who know. I wanted to tell you first." She told me.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" I asked her.

"I am not sure yet, but I will call you when we find out the sex of the baby." She said.

"Thank you, Mom. I am so happy for you and Phil." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me. It was nice to have a better relationship with my mom. I thought she was mad at me for leaving her and going to live with Charlie. I only did it so my mom and Phil could enjoy their marriage. I never wanted to hurt my mother.

We talked for a little longer before she helped me onto the couch. Phil and her flight left in a few hours and they had to get moving before they missed their flight. I told my mother goodbye, and she left. Once I was on the couch, I laid down and closed my eyes. Since I was injured and on a lot of painkillers, I slept a lot. I also could not go upstairs. It was always fun when I needed to go up the stairs. I usually sat on the steps and scooted up them. Edward messaged me before my mom got here to tell me he would stop by after school. It was only eleven in the afternoon. I had time to take a short nap. I have always heard that the best way to heal was to sleep it off. I could only stay awake for a little longer before I fell asleep.

"Bella. Bella. Wake. up." I opened my eyes to see someone staring at me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Who else would be here?" He asked me.

"I don't know. My dad." I said sitting up.

"Okay smart ass." He said sitting by me. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. I am still a little sore. How was school?" I asked him.

"School was school. Prom tickets went on sale today." He said to me.

"Are we going to go to prom?" I asked him.

"I am going to prom. You will stay home." He said.

I turn and look at him. "Why can I not go to prom? This is my senior prom." I asked him.

"Are you questioning my decision?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. You are my boyfriend, not my father. I want to go to prom." I said to him.

He grabbed my face and pulled me to him. "I said that you are not going. If you want to fight me on it, I will break your other leg. Don't test me, little girl." He said bringing a hand up to my face and stroking it. "It is bad enough I still have to take you to the Bahamas with me."

He let go of my face and threw it backward. My head bounced off the arm on the couch. I whimpered as I moved my head back up. I got an instant headache. "I won't go to prom," I said.

"Good. I am happy that you see it my way." He said.

I sighed. "My dad was wondering if you wanted to stay and watch the game with us tonight?" I asked him. It was a Friday night tradition, and my dad always tried to get Edward to stay and watch it with us. Most of the time he took me away from it. We would do something else.

"There is something else that I have to do so I cannot stay for the game." He told me getting up of the couch.

"Okay. My dad will be a little disappointed." I said to him.

Edward would say something when my phone rang. I picked it up to see my dad calling me.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, baby girl. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I am still in a little pain but I am feeling better. "I told him.

"That is good. Mr. Cullen said that he would bring over your homework today," he said.

"Do you know when Mr. Cullen was coming over?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"He will stay for the game." He said.

"That was nice of him. Have you made a new friend, Dad?" I teased him.

"I might of." He said laughing.

"Okay well, I will make sure that there is enough food for an extra mouth. Edward said that he was busy and was..." I was almost done when Edward interrupted me and told me that he was going to stay. Oh, fuck this was going to be awkward. "Oh, change of plans Edward is going to stay as well."

"Okay well, I will be home in thirty minutes." He said.

"I will see you then. I am going to get the food out but not start it." I said to him.

"Okay. I know how to cook a few things." He said. I could feel him rolling his eyes.

"Sure you do, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I will see you soon." He said laughing.

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

I turned my head to look at Edward. He looked angry.

"So Mr. Cullen is coming over?" He asked me.

"He brought me my homework while I was in the hospital. He meets my parents and my dad asked him if he could bring me more homework. I am missing two weeks of school." I told him.

"That is a nice cover story. Are you fucking him?" He asked me.

"No, I am not fucking him. The only times that I have talked to him was when I was in the hospital. I am not cheating on you. I love you, Edward. Only you." I said to him. I would say anything at this point not to get beaten.

"You better not be lying," Edward said to me.

"I am not," I said back. I wanted him to drop this topic. I wanted him to leave me alone. Go do whatever he was going to do. It would make my night a lot easier.

He got really close to my face and grabbed it. I flinched as he came closer to me. I thought that he was going to hit me but his lip touched mine. He aggressively moved his lips against mine. I would be surprised if I did not have bruised lips when he was done kissing me. He quickly broke the kiss and moved to kiss down my neck. Really he needs to do this now.

"My dad is going to be here in less than a half an hour," I said to him.

"That is more than enough time." He said picking me up off the couch and carrying me up to the stairs to my bedroom. He dropped me on the bed. "You remember what happened last time you denied me."

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. How could I forget? I let him undress me and have his way with me. I did what I did every time. I cried into his shoulder as he whispered he loved me and he was sorry that he ever hurt me. One thing that I was thankful about is he was more gentle with my leg and arm. It still did not change what he did. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him. In the beginning, I could but it went too far now. He has crossed the line.

Once he was done he helped me get dress and helped me back down the stairs. Once I was downstairs I went into the kitchen and grabbed everything that I needed and then went back to sit on the couch. A few minutes later dad and Carlisle walked through the door. Edward stood up and shook my dad's hand. Carlisle stood awkwardly at the door. I felt bad for him.

"Well come in and make yourself at home," Dad said to him. He turned to look at Edward. "Help me with the food?"

"Of course Charlie." He said kissing my forehead and walking away.

Carlisle came over to me and handed me a whole bunch of papers. "This is all the homework. They do not expect you to get it done by Monday. Some of the work is for the upcoming week. It was just in case you don't want to come back right away." He said sitting in the chair across from me.

"Thank you for everything. I will have to have my dad help me up the stairs to start work on it after the game is done." I told him.

He nodded his head. "The only thing that you should have to make up is the test." He said.

" That should not be too hard. If someone wants to go upstairs all of that homework is done." I told him.

"I could go get them if you want me to." He said smiling at me.

"Sure. They are sitting on my desk. Can you take these papers up there?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said taking the papers upstairs. He was gone about 5 minutes before he walked down with the homework that I had done. When he got back he shoved everything back in the bag.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me. I knew the reason why he was acting strange was that Edward was here and he did not want to get me in trouble. I thanked him for that.

"I am still in a little pain. Whenever I have the chance I am sleeping. Actually, that is all that I do." I told him.

"I do not blame you. When I was 18 I was in a car accident and I broke my wrist. Whenever I had spare time I would sleep." He told me.

I laughed. "The only thing that makes it better is both on my broken bones are on the same side. Except it is still really hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in." I said.

"Broken bones are not fun to deal with." He told me.

I was going to say something else when Edward walked out of the kitchen and up to me. "Food is done. Do you need help into the kitchen?" He asked me.

"No, I think I can handle it all by myself," I said getting myself up of the couch. I went into the kitchen. Edward was sitting next to my dad. I took the seat next to him and Carlisle sat on my other side. Dad served up the food to all of us. We sat there in silence. You could drop a pin and you could hear it across the house. Edward slowly ran his hand up my thigh. He rested it there.

"How was work dad?" I asked him.

"It was good." He said wiping his hand on his napkin. "I am going to be going to Seattle for the next few days. I won't be home until late so Sue said she would come over here and help you if you need it."

"That would be great. Mom was the one helping me with a shower. So it would be great if Sue could help. If not I could possibly do it by myself." I said to him.

"I am pretty sure she would not mind helping you." My dad said turning a little pink. My dad was never one who wanted to hear things like that. "Have you decided what school you want to go to Edward?"

"I got accepted into Stanford," Edward said proudly.

"That is awesome. Bella got accepted into Yale and Harvard." My dad said with pride.

"That is good. I am proud of you." Edward said squeezing my leg. Thank you, dad, for saying something and upsetting him.

Let's make it worse. "I have decided to go to Harvard," I told them.

"That is a really good school. Very good surgical program." Carlisle said.

"That is why I picked it," I said to him. I reached over to take another scoop of potato salad when I lost balance and flinging it across the table right at my dad. It hit him straight in the face.

"I am so sorry dad," I said handing him a napkin.

He wiped his face and then grabbed the handful that was his lap and got up. He walked over to me and put it on my head.

"I forgive you." He said walking back over to his chair.

Carlisle just started to laugh at me. "You think this is funny?" I asked him.

"You have to admit that it is a little funny." He said smiling at me.

"Then you should not feel left out," I said standing up the best that I could and poring my coke that I was drinking on his head.

I sat back down and looked at my dad and Edward.

"Charlie, are you really going to let your daughter do this to me?" Carlisle asked throwing his wet blond hair out of his face.

"I mean you did laugh at her." He said laughing.

Carlisle looked at me before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are a child." He said shaking his head at me.

"Are you going to let her get away with dumping her coke on your head?" Edward asked him.

I looked over to Edward. He was smiling at me. An actually smile. It made me think about how I fell in love with him. He generally looked like the boy I fell in love with.

"Wait do you really want to do that?" I said turning to Carlisle. He had his cup of coke.

"I think I do." He said to me. He stood up.

"Just not the arm. I can not get my cast wet." I said moving my arm out of the way.

The next thing I know I am feeling ice cold pop down my back. I turn and look at him. He smirked at me. The whole table started laughing. It was nice to spend some time with people that I cared about. Even if Edward was there.

We finished eating our food after cleaning up the mess that I started. We were almost done when Dad's phone started to ring.

"I have to take this. It is work." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

We all just finished cleaning. It was strange that Dad got a call this late at night. They only ever called if something happened. Not five minutes later he came back to the dining room. He looked upset.

"Is everything okay dad?" I asked him. I was worried about my mom and Phil.

"Edward your dad was in a car crash. They are transporting him to Seattle." He said to him. I looked over to Edward. He looked really upset and angry. "I will take you there now."

"Thank you," Edward said quietly. He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry. You are welcome to stay and watch the game with Bella." My dad said to Carlisle.

"Thank you for the offer. I am going to leave that up to Bella." He said shaking my dad's hand.

He nodded his head and came over to me. "I will be back later. I love you." He said.

"Love you to dad," I said hugging him. 

Dad walked out of the room and left Carlisle and me sitting there. I gave him a small smile before helping him finish cleaning.

"Do you want me to stay? I can if you want." He asked me.

"You can stay," I said to him. I touched the top of my head to feel all the food and coke that was in it. It was really gross feeling. "Is there any way you could help me up to the stairs? I really need to take a shower."

"Of course." He said picking me up and walking me up to the stairs. He walked up into the bathroom and sat me on the toilet. "Do you have anything to keep the bandages from getting wet?"

"Yes. They are up there." I said pointing to the bags.

He looked up and grabbed the bags. He wrapped them around my arm and leg. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"There is one thing," I said to him. I can not hold back how much I want him anymore. My mom was right. There is more than just Edward and I deserve to be happy.

"And what is that?" He asked me.

"Join me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"What about Edward?" he asked me.

"I don't want him. I want you. I don't want to be hurting anymore." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am sure," I said to him.

Carlisle walked over to the door and shut it. After he carefully pulled me up and made sure that I was stable. Well, as stable as I could be. I looked up at his face and smiled. He brought his lips down on mine and kissed me slowly. 

Once our shower was done Carlisle helped me get dress and he helped me back down the stairs. Once we were downstairs we sat on the couch and turned on a movie. Carlisle had it so I had my bad leg on his lap. We wanted to make sure that it looked like nothing happened just in case Dad or Edward walked in. One thing that I am certain about is I am going to hell. Sleeping with two guys in one day.

Charlie's POV:

Once I left the hospital I made my way back home. Edward decided to stay with his dad. He was not in to bad of shape but if it was my dad I would want to stay there also. Once I was home I was shocked to see Carlisle's car still there. It was almost midnight when I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and unlocked the door.

When I walked in the only thing I could do was smile. Bella and Carlisle were both sleeping on the couch. Carlisle was sitting up and sleeping with his head leaning on the arm of the couch. and Bella was at the other end with he legs across his lap. I grabbed a blanket and covered them up. There was no reason to disturb them. I turned off the lights and tv and went upstairs to my bedroom. I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Once I was in my pajamas I crawled into bed and fell asleep. It was a long day and I just wanted to sleep for a week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I was thinking about making a sequel to this story. I am not sure yet. Let me know if you guys would want one. It all depends on how I decided to end this story. Sorry for all the time jumps in this chapter. This is the longest chapter that I have wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.

It has been four weeks since I broke my ankle. Today I would have a doctor's appointment to see if I could wear a walking boot. I was grateful that everything was healing the way that it was supposed to. I still could not go swimming or anything like that but I could walk. That was the best thing I could do at this moment. I have been thinking a lot about what I would do about Edward. I decided that it was time to fight back. I would not allow him to hurt me anymore. I don’t know if I was in love with Carlisle or just the fact he was the one who helped me see that Edward was not someone I wanted to be with. Once I was out of his clutches, I needed to spend some time finding myself again. I have only known Edward. I think I liked Carlisle. He was kind, sweet and down to earth. There were reasons it would not work out. He is older than me and my teacher. Who cares now? We have already slept together. He cared about me. He wanted not only me for pleasure. It was a nice change to Edward. Anyone would be a better choice than him. After my doctor’s appointment, I would go home and finish packing for the Bahamas. I know that I would end up breaking up with him on this trip, so I bought myself a ticket home. (I know that does not work that way but I will say that it does. It will be a ticket she can go home whenever she wants.)

This would be the first time we will be alone for a long period. It has been since the nightmare for my birthday. I guess not that bad. I got to spend time with Carlisle. Any time with him was a good time.

“Well, Ms. Swan, your Xray look fantastic. We will take you out of the cast and take out the stitches.” I heard my doctor tell me.

“That sounds great.” I smiled at the doctor. Hopefully, this is the last time I ever have to worry about Edward hurting me. I will always have reminders of what he did. The scares will never go away.

My doctor took the cast off my ankle. Once the cast was off my ankle he took out the stitches. It hurt a little bit. Not too bad. She put on some tape that would fall off eventually. I could also take a shower and not worry about getting my ankle wet.

“You can start walking. You don’t want to overdo it. We are going to start with trying to move your ankle up and down.” The doctor said sitting on a chair right in front of me. She took my ankle in her hand and slowly moved it up and down. She made sure to warn me that she was going to do that. Once my ankle was loose. She had me put on the walking boot and try walking around. I had to use crutches until I got my balance.

After we made my next appointment dad dropped me off at home and I went up to my room and finished packing. Edward and I were leaving tomorrow. Edward still was not too excited that I was going with him. It was because I was injured. He made sure to check up on me every day but he did not see me. His dad ended up getting out of the hospital a week after the accident. He was a little banged up but he would be fine in a couple more weeks. He was very lucky if the accident would have been any worse there could have been major damage to him. Maybe even death. I would not want to be on the receiving end of Edward losing his dad. I already know what he was like losing his mom. I think losing his other parent would be his downfall. He would lose it.

Once I was done packing I went to check my phone. I looked to have one new message. I opened my phone to see that it was Carlisle messaging me. He was not happy that I was going on a vacation with Edward. I have yet to tell him that I have decided to leave him. I was going to tell him soon. I did not know what was going to happen to us. Since we slept together we have stayed in contact. My dad still invited him over on Friday to watch the games. Sadly Edward started to come to all of them also. I just have a feeling that he is going to turn that around on me. I have tried to tell him that my dad invited Carlisle over to the house. Edward did not believe me. He told me that I was going to regret the decision on lying to him. I have betrayed his trust. I opened my phone to see that Carlisle asked me how my doctor’s appointment went.

B- It went good. I am in a walking boot.

C- That is awesome. How long do you have to wear it before you can take it off and try to walk?

B- I have a doctors appointment in two weeks. After that, I am going to be in some physical therapy. My doctor said that it was healing at a good rate. As long as I work hard I should be able to walk across the stage for graduation.

C- I am very proud of you. I hope it works out.

B- Thank you. I have something that I need to talk to you about.

C- What happened?

B- Nothing yet. I wanted to tell you that I am planning on breaking up with Edward when I get back from the Bahamas. I can’t take the abuse anymore.

C- Really?

B- Yes. He has hurt me enough. I have to go. Edward just showed up. I will talk to you later.

C- Bye Bella. I will see you soon.

I hid the phone that Carlisle gave me and walked over to my desk and opened my homework. I wanted it to look like I was doing my homework. I did not want him to know that I was talking to Carlisle. A few seconds later Edward walked upstairs and into my room. He looked happy. I was a little surprised. He never looked happy when he had to see me. All we do is argue. Well, I try to fight and he beats the shit out of me.

“Hello, love. How was your doctor’s appointment?” He said kissing me.

“It was good. I have another one in two weeks.” I told him. He helped me up out of the chair and walked over to the bed. We both sat down on the bed.

“Are you excited about the Bahamas?” He asked me.

“I am. I can’t believe we leave tomorrow.” I smiled at him.

“Me either. I have a surprise for you.” He said kissing my neck.

“You do?” I asked.

“You will get it when we get there.” He said.

“What time are we leaving?” I asked him.

“5 am. I was wondering if you just wanted to spend the night at my house? It would make the morning a little better.” He asked.

“That sounds good but my dad was going to take me out to eat tonight,” I told him. He wanted us to spend a little time together before we do not see each other for a week. “What if he dropped me off after dinner?”

“I guess that is okay.” He said.

“Come on we have a whole week to spend time with each other,” I said running my hand up to his chest.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly."I know. Do you have everything packed?" He asked.

The gentleness was something I have not really seen in him. It took me through a loop. I had expected him to get mad at me and I would have to cancel dinner with my dad. “I do. I just have a little bag that I have to pack but that will stay with me.” I told him.

“Okay. Well, I am going to take that with me. One less thing for you to worry about.” He said getting up off my bed. He kissed me before grabbing my suitcase and leaving.

Once he was gone I went and took a shower. Once my shower was done I got ready for dinner. We were going to stay in and order a pizza. It was nice to be able to sit down and watch a movie with my dad. I went downstairs and ordered the pizza. Once that was done I got everything around for the movie. I quickly sent a text to my dad asking him if after we were done with dinner and the movie if he could drop me off at Edwards. He had no problem with it. I told him that it would be easier in the morning. Which it would be. I did not want him staying at my house. I sent a quick message to Carlisle saying that I would talk to him later. Maybe if Edward was gone then I could send a quick text. He understood that I would not be able to talk to him as much. He did not want me to get hurt by Edward. Well anymore hurt by Edward.

Once my dad got home we hung out for a few hours. We ate pizza and watched a movie. It was not very often that I got to spend time with my dad alone. We always had someone over. I was not complaining. I was happy for my dad. Once the movie was over I went upstairs and got everything else I needed. I packed the last of my things in that bag. I turned off the phone that Carlisle gave me and put it one of the hidden pockets. I did not think that Edward was going to through my bag. Once I got everything around my dad took me over to Edwards. Once we got there we just sat there for a second.

“There was something that I forgot to tell you.” He said.

I looked over to him. “Is it good news?” I joked with him.

“I hope it is.” He said nervously. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “I am going to propose to Sue this week.”

“Really?” I asked him. I was excited for him. I loved Sue and I was happy if he was happy. I smiled at him."I am so happy for you dad."

He smiled at me. “I am happy that you accept Sue, Leah, and Seth.” He said to me.

“You deserve to be happy and if they make you happy then I am happy,” I said hugging him.

He hugged me back. “Thank you, Bella. I love you.” He said.

“I love you too,” I said smiling. “How are you going to do it?”

He was going to tell me when there was a knock on the window. I turned to look at Edward there smiling at us. We smiled back at him.

“Hey, guys,” Edward said opening the door.

“Hey. You guys have fun on your trip.” My dad said.

I gave him one more hug before I went inside Edwards house with him. Once we were in the house we talked to Edwards dad for a while before heading to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

(Time jump to them heading to the house in the Bahamas)

The view in the Bahamas was so pretty. Everything was greener and so pretty. I could not believe that I was here. The drive to the house was a long one. Edward has always been a fast driver so it seemed to not be as long as it was. When we pulled up to the house I was in awe. It had to be a two room. Edward parked the car beside another one before turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

I wondered to myself why was there another car in the driveway. Did we have to share a house? Did Edward invite someone else? I got out of the car just to see a blond come running down at Edward. He opened his arms and hugged her.

“Bella this is Tayna. She is a friend of mine.” He said wrapping an arm around her.

“It is nice to meet you,” I said giving a small smile.

“You too.” She said before turning around and talking to Edward. They walked into the house.

I wondered if Edward was cheating on me. He was very close to her. I could tell. The way that he smiled at her and put an arm around her. I knew what he did when he liked someone. He did all of those things with me. I know I should be mad about the fact that he might be cheating on me but I could not be. I think one of the reasons why I have not been able to leave him is because I feel guilty. I feel guilty about kissing and sleeping with Carlisle. For liking someone other than him. I decided to leave my suitcase and bag in the car. I had a feeling that I was not going to be staying for a long time. I also took the spare key that Edward had put in the center console and put it in my pocket. If I needed to escape I had a way.

When I got into the house Edward and Tanya were standing at the kitchen counter laughing about something. They both stopped laughing when they saw me. I knew that I was excited about being here but I just had a feeling that this was not going to be the week that I hoped for.

“Bella we are going to for a hike. You don’t mind do you?” Edward asking walking to the door with Tayna.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” I asked him.

“I will meet you out there in a few minutes.” He said to her as she walked out the door. He walked over to me. “You can go sit on the beach. Soak up the sun.”

“You seem really close to her,

“ I said crossing my arms across my chest. “Why did you bring her here? I thought that it was a vacation for us.”

He walked towards me with a dark smirk on his face. I backed up before I hit my back against the kitchen counter. “This is payback for the fact that I have had to see Carlisle every Friday for the past month and a half. This is because you kissed him. You have brought this all on yourself.”

“That was not my choice. My dad and he are friends. Do you think that I would invite him over just to see you hit me another time because you had to see him? Yes, that is definitely what I did. I guess I really enjoy getting hit so I am going to do whatever I can to make you mad.” I yelled at him.

He smacked me across the face. “You little Bitch.” He growled at me.

“Look you are doing what you are good at. I am done with you. I do not want to be with you anymore. Go do whatever you want. I am breaking up with you. I have spent to much time getting beat up by you.” I said as I turned my head back towards him. I was not going to back down anymore. I was going to stand for myself. Even if it killed me. No more backing down and being a coward.

“You think that you can leave me? You will always be mine.” He said grabbing a knife that was behind me and sticking it through my hand that was laying flat on the counter.

I winced in pain. I have had a lot of pain in my life but never this bad. “As long as you try to keep a hold on me I will never stop fighting you. I will always try to get away. We really are done, Edward. You have had your fun. Let me go please.” I said to him.

“We are never going to be done.” He said taking the knife out of my hand and throwing it on the counter. He punched me one more time in the face and one more time in the gut. “This mess better be cleaned up before I get back in a few hours. We will talk more than.” He said turning around and walking away.

Once he was out the door and I heard the car leave the driveway. I went over to the window and looked at what car they took. Once I saw that they thankfully took Tanya’s car I rushed into the bathroom. I looked through the bathroom to see if they had anything that I could clean up my hand. Once I found a medical kit and a sewing kit I started to work on cleaning my hand. I took a class a few summers ago that showed us how to sitch people back up. Once I got back to the states I was going to have to go to the hospital but I need something to get me through the plane ride home. Once I stitched up my own hand and made sure it was cleaned out I wrapped in it gauze. I looked in the mirror to see that I had a black eye and a busted lip. I did not have time to do my makeup. I was going to have to get on the plane like this.

I walked out of the hut and got into the car. By the time Edward gets back, it will have been too late. I would already be on the plane home. Once I got into the car I drove back to the airport. I was really happy I bought that plane ticket. I knew that I was getting funny looks because I looked like a mess. I had a face that was beaten up. A broken ankle and my hand were wrapped.

Once I was safely on the plane I started to calm down. I was getting away from Edward. I was not going to be touched by him anymore. Before the plane took off I messaged Carlisle if he could come and pick me up from the airport. I made sure to tell him I would be there in six hours.

(Time skip again to when the plane lands and Bella is searching for Carlisle.)

Once I landed and had my luggage I turned on my phone to see if Carlisle had messaged me. He messaged me a few times. I knew that I did not put a lot of details in my text message. He did say that he would come and pick me up. I walked around seeing if I could find him. It only took a few minutes before I saw a blonde hair man walking up to me. I gave him a tight smile before walking up to Carlisle. He wrapped me in a hug before I started to cry. I was not crying because I was sad. I was not crying because it was a farewell. I was crying because I was finally safe. I was away from Edward. Carlisle made me feel safe.

“Are you okay?” He asked backing up and looking at me.

“I need to go to the hospital. Edward stabbed my hand. I kind of stitched it up by myself.” I said holding up my hand.

He nodded his head before helping me to his car. He did not ask me anything else. He just wanted to make sure that I was okay. After we left the airport we went to the Emergency room. We sat there for about an hour before we were called back into the room. Carlisle offered to wait for me out in the lobby but I wanted him back there with me. Once the nurse did all the checking we waiting a little bit longer before Edwards dad walked in.

“Bella what are you doing here? You are supposed to be out of the country.” He asked eyeing Carlisle who was sitting in the chair next to my bed. “Where is Edward?”

“He is with Tayna,” I said tearing up.

“Did he do this to you?” He asked walking up to me.

I nodded my head. “He has been hitting me for a year. Ever since you guys lost Elizabeth.” I said.

He looked at me and then brought me into his arms. “I am so sorry that my son did this to you. I never thought that Edward would do something like this.” He said.

“I did not either,” I said crying. Carlisle took my good hand and squeezed it.

He hugged me for a little longer before letting go of me. “Let me take a look at your hand.” He said unwrapping my hand. He studied it for a few minutes before opening the door and asking for a suturing kit. “Did you do this all by yourself?”He asked.

“I did. There were a needle and thread there. I knew I needed to clean it and do something so I did not lose a lot of blood. I took a summer class a few years ago.”I said.

“You did a really good job. I am going to take that out. Clean it again and then put new ones in.” He said grabbing the stool and sitting in front of me. “Before I start do you want me to call you dad?”

“No, I don’t want to worry him,” I said. I also did not want to have to tell him that Edward was abusing me yet. He was going to be livid.

“Okay,” he said as the nurse handed him the kit.

Once he was done he wrote me a prescription and then discharged me. I told him that I did not want any legal action. I just wanted him to stay away from me and go get consoling. We walked down to the hospital pharmacy and got my medication. We only had to wait 10 minutes before it was ready. After that, we were on our way back to Forks. Once we go there I asked Carlisle to stop at a parking lot. I wanted to talk to him before I saw my dad.

“Are you sure you are okay?” He asked moving his seat back so he could bring to be sitting on his lap.

“I am a lot better now,” I said bring my lips to his. The kiss had tons of emotion. Everything that I have been holding in was put into kissing him. He broke the kiss a few moments later. I smiled at him before I put my head on his chest. “I am free. I don’t have to worry about Edward anymore.”

“No, you do not.” He said pulling me closer to him.

“Now that I am away from him we should talk about what is going to happen between us,” I told him.

“What do you want to happen?” He asked me.

“I want us to try but I think we should wait until I graduate. I don’t want to get you in trouble. I also need time to recover from Edward.” I told him.

“I completely understand. Take your time. I will be here when you need me.” He said to me.

I gave him a smile. “I want to thank you. I would have never left Edward without you. You helped me so much.”

He smiled at me. “You are a great person Bella. Nobody deserves to be treated like that.” He said.

We stayed there and talked for a little bit longer before we drove to my house. He helped me out of the car and then grabbed my bags. My dad’s car was in the driveway. I was a little surprised because it was only 5 in the afternoon. I walked up to the door and walked in. Carlisle walked in after me and took my bags upstairs.

“Bella? What are you doing home?” He asked.

I had my back turned to him. I turned around and looked at him. As soon as he looked at me he knew that I was not okay. I did not want to imagine what I looked like. I have not been to bed since I woke up at 4 yesterday. It was not even the best sleep because I can not sleep when I was over at Edwards. I walked up to him and hugged him. The only thing that I could say was Edwards name.

“Edward did this to you?” He asked me.

Before I could answer I turned to look at Carlisle coming down the stairs. It was short lived because my head started to get dizzy and I passed out.

Carlisle POV:

There was a little part of me that wanted to jump for joy. Bella had finally left that asshole. I knew that I would have to wait for anything else. She wanted to wait for graduation. I understood why. I really did not want to lose my job. Even though I am pretty sure that Charlie already knows there is something going on.

“Carlisle, what is going on?” He asked moving Bella to the couch.

I looked at him. “You are not going to enjoy what I am going to tell you,” I said.

“How long have you known?” He asked me.

“A while. I have been trying to get her away from him but she was is very stubborn.” I said.

He was about to say something to me but Bella woke up. Charlie walked over to her and sat on the couch right next to her.

“Are you okay baby girl?” He asked.

“I am better now I am at home. Don’t be mad at Carlisle. He has been trying to get me away from Edward. I was not listing to him.” She said to him.

“Why did you not tell me? I could have helped you.” He said.

“I was afraid to get hurt by Edward more then he was already hurting me.” She said quietly.

“I am so sorry you had to go through this. I should have known. I am a cop. I am trained to know when that is happening to someone.” Charlie said.

I could tell that he was beating himself up about this. It was not his fault. Bella hides it very well. I would never have believed it unless I saw it. It is scary how good she is at makeup.

“Don’t blame yourself. I did a good job hiding it. I made sure nobody would know that I was being abused.” She said sitting up.

“What did he do to your hand?” He asked looking at her bandaged hand.

“He stabbed me in the hand with a knife. I told him that I was done with him and that we were breaking up. He got mad and told me that I was his and I would never be able to leave him.” She said.

“Do you want me to arrest him? I can. I can charge him with assault.” He said.

“No. I don’t want to see him anymore.” She said shaking her head.

“Okay. If I get my hands on him it will be the death of him.” Charlie warned her.

“I know. I am sorry I hide it from you.” She said.

“It’s fine baby girl. Next you can tell me anything. I don’t want anything like this to happen again.” He said smoothing down her hair. They sat there for a few more minutes before Charlie got up. “I am sorry If I was mean to you Carlisle. I don’t know what is going on between you to but I am okay with it. You helped her out of a dark time. Just be careful until she graduates.”

“Thank you, dad.” She said standing up. She walked over to where I was standing."I am going to bed. It has been a long two days. Thank you for all the help."

“I will be meeting Sue tonight. I will not tell her what happened but I think you should.” He told her. He walked over to hug her. “Carlisle, will you stay with her tonight? I will not be here and I want nothing to happen.”

“Of course Charlie,” I said.

He nodded and then got ready to go. Bella told him good luck before she sat on the last step. Once her dad left she asked me to help her up the steps. Once we were upstairs, she climbed into bed and moved over so I could lay there with her. I hesitated to lay there with her. Her dad might be okay with it but I did not want to upset him. I laid on the bed and brought her into my arms. She cuddled into my arms and laid her head on my chest.

“Thank you.” She said kissing my cheek.

“No problem beautiful,” I said, kissing her forehead.

Having her in my arms had to be one of the best feelings in the world. We both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.


	11. Chapter 11(Redone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my comment on this chapter is that the adults in this did the wrong thing. So I am going to redo this chapter. I am sorry to whoever I offended. I know that abuse is not something to joke about. Re-reading it made me decided that it needed to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I am thinking that there is going to be 3 or 4 more chapters. I am sad to see that we are coming to the end of this story. I also changed this story to a Rated M for the abuse. I have had so much fun writing this story. It was something that I have never written before. Thank you for all the support in the story. I love the feedback on how I am doing. It means a lot to me. I love to see what you guys think about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> This chapter is going to have a lot more details of the abuse. THIS CHAPTER IS A DARK ONE.

Today was the day. The day I was going back to school and having to face Edward again. I was not looking forward to today. The past week has been great. I have spent a lot of time with Carlisle. He helped me through the phone call to my mother. She was one of the few people we were telling about Carlisle and I. I still remember hearing her cry when I told her what Edward did.

*Flashback*

I was curled up into Carlisle's arm. I have been home for a day when I decided that it was time to tell my mom about what happened to me. It was time to come clean about the abuse. We were at his house. We spent a lot of time there because we did not know what Edward would do. We were sure Edward did not know where Carlisle lived.

"You can wait another day if you want to," Carlisle said playing with my hair.

"No, I need to do this now. I will not have the courage if I wait any longer." I said leaning up and kissing him on the lips. "Anyway, I want to have you here with me."

He smiled down at me and hugged me. "I will always be here for you." He said.

"I know you will. I am so grateful for you." I said taking my phone out of my pocket. I opened my phone and dialed my mother. It was now or never. She picked up after two rings.

"Hey, Bella." I heard my mom's sweet voice.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" I asked her.

"I am good. How are you? How are the Bahamas?" She asked.

"That is why I am calling you. I am not in the Bahamas." I told her.

"Why would you not be in the Bahamas? Spring Break just started." She asked me.

"I am no longer with Edward. We broke up." I told her. Carlisle kissed my forehead telling me that it was going to be okay.

"Why did you guys break up?" She asked.

"He was hitting me. I could not take it anymore." I told her quietly.

"Wait did I hear that right? Did you say he was hitting you?" She said a little louder.

"Yes, he was. He was upset that dad took a liking to Carlisle and invited him over to Friday night dinner. So he brought a girl with him. I told him that I was done and we should break up. He got upset and hit me. I told him I would never be his, and he stabbed me in the hand with a knife. After he left with the girl. I stitched up my hand and ran to the airport. I came home and went to the hospital and got it checked out." I told her.

She was quiet for a few minutes before she started to talk. "He was the one who pushed you down the stairs, isn't he?" she asked.

"He did. He was mad because I did not want to sleep with him. Dad was downstairs." I told her.

"Bella. I wish you would have told me. I could have helped you. I don't want to even know how long you have been dealing with this." She said.

"I know, Mom. I am sorry. I should have told someone. The only reason I told anyone or even had the strength to tell is because of Carlisle. He told me I should tell someone." I said smiling at him. "He saw Edward break my hand and tried to get me to leave him. I would have done it sooner if I was not so stubborn."

"Thank Carlisle when you see him next. I owe him a lot for saving you from probably more than a year of abuse." She said sincerely.

"You can tell him yourself. He is sitting here. We are kind of dating now." I said to her.

"Pass the phone to him. I need to talk to him." She said. I could not read what she was feeling. It made me nervous.

"Here you go," I told her as I handed Carlisle the phone.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone. He put on his brave face. He sat there and listen to her for a few moments before he said something. "I promise I will take care of her. I would never do what Edward did to her. That is a promise."

She said something else before they said there goodbyes and he handed the phone back to me.

"I am not going to say that this is my favorite thing in the world but if you are happy then I am happy. After everything you have been through you deserve it. Just be careful until you graduate." She said to me.

"We will. And Mom, I am thrilled." I told her. We stayed on the phone for a few more minutes talking about her pregnancy and then we hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket before looking back at Carlisle. He gave me a funny look before flipping me on my back and pinning me to the couch. "Thank you for throwing me under the bus today." He said bringing his lips close to mine. He was just out of the reach. He was teasing me.

"Come on, not that bad. Plus, you already have dealt with my dad." I said trying to kiss him.

"True it was still a cruel thing you did," he said.

"That is why I am loved," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "That is true." He said smashing his lips onto mine. It was a little rougher than what I was used to from him, but I have to say that I enjoyed it.

*Flashback End*

I was happy that my mom did not react the way that I thought she was going to. I thought she would be on the next flight here to kick his butt. Maybe pregnancy had changed her. She does seem a little calmer then what she used to be. It was good for her and the baby. My mother has always been hot-tempered.

Today was the day that we were having Sue over so I can tell her what happened. I was not sure how she was going to react. Sue seemed very laid back but I have never seen someone try to hurt one of her kids. It was comforting thought that after my hand and ankle heal I will not have to ever worry about Edward leaving me with any more bruises. I am free. I was so excited to be free. Carlisle had decided that this was a moment that he should not be here. He also had to do some work with school starting back up tomorrow. As much as I wanted him to be here for the support I understood that he could not always be here. He needed to spend time doing something else.

It was almost time for Sue to come over. Leah and Seth were off with the rest of the Res boys. We were going to have a formal dinner next weekend to congratulate them on their engagement. Tonight was just a night that I could tell her what Edward did to me. Of course, Leah and Seth can know about it but I want Sue to hear it first. Tonight we were going to order some food from a Diner and talk. There was a nice Diner in Seattle that we liked getting food from. Dad was already going to be in Seattle so it worked out. Dad showed up at the house ten minutes before Sue showed. We sat at the dinner table and started eating.

"What happened to your hand Bella?" She asked me taking a bite of her food.

"That is why I wanted you to come over. As you are going to be my stepmom I think that it is important for you to know." I said looking at her. I took a deep breath and thought carefully about what I was going to say. "I have been keeping a secret for over a year. Right after Edward's mom passed away he started to hit me. It did not get too bad until we started school. He got more and more jealous and possessive. He broke my hand, pushed me down the stairs and when we were in the Bahamas he stabbed me in the hand with a knife because I told him that I was done and I wanted to break up with him."

"Bella why did you not say anything. We could have helped you." She said holding onto my hand.

"I was scared and stubborn. I thought that I loved him. I keep on making excuses for him and blaming it on myself. Carlisle is the one who talked me into getting away from him. He made me see that it was not normal and I had to get away from him." I told her.

"I knew that there was something going on when we meet him at the hospital. I just thought you had a crush on him." Sure said giving me a small smile.

"You can say that I did. I owe him big time. I would still be with him and still be getting hurt. Maybe worse." I told her.

"Bella I am very proud of you for leaving him and finding someone who will not hurt you but please don't be afraid to talk to us. No matter who it is or what is going on we are here to protect and help you. I know I am not your mother and I don't want to take her place and I am sorry if I am overstepping. You mean a lot to me. I have seen you grow up." She said.

"Sue I have always considered you a mother figure. You are not overstepping. I promise you that if something like this happens ever again I will talk to you guys about it." I told her.

She gave me a big smile and I smiled back. I was really lucky to have such great parents and step-parents. They really knew how to be there for me. After we were done eating we watched a movie. Once the movie was done I excused myself and I went upstairs to bed. When I was getting ready for bed I quickly messed Carlisle saying goodnight. He messed me back and then I went to bed. Sleep feel over me pretty quickly. I was both excited and nervous about going back to school tomorrow. It was the first day that I would be 'single'.I could not tell people that I was dating a teacher. I don't think that would go over very well with the school board or student body.

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. I still decided that I should cover up the bruises that I had on my face. I did not want people to see them. The only other people that I am going to tell what Edward abused me was Alice and Rosalie. They were my best friends. I did not know if they were going to believe me. I did not even know if they were going to talk to me. Edward has probably already told them that I broke his heart and a bunch of other lies. I wanted to hope for the best but I did not know what would happen. I did wonder if Edward's dad talked to him. Today picking out my outfit I felt free. I could wear whatever I wanted. I did not have to worry about Edward telling me to go change. I decided to wear a pair of light skinny jeans and a tight shirt. It was something that Edward would not want me to wear. I also put on a sweatshirt jacket. While looking through my closet I looked to see all the things that Edward had left here. I grabbed a box out of the hallway closet and started to pack all of them in there. There were some hoodies, sweatpants and a shirt. I closed the box and then walked downstairs. I took the box in the kitchen where my dad was. I set it on the table and went to grab a marker. I did not want to face Edward so I was going to be a coward and ask my dad to drop it off to his dad or at there house.

"What is that?" My dad asked taking a sip of his coffee. If he did not have to be to work early he would read the paper and drink his coffee before leaving.

"It is all Edward's stuff. I don't want to face him, so I was wondering if you could drop this off to his dad or his house?" I asked him.

"I can do that for you. I would rather not have you anywhere near you." He said nodding his head.

"Thank you, dad." I said kissing his check and grabbing a PopTart to go."I am going to see if Alice and Rosalie want to hang out after school. If not I will be home. I think they need to hear it from me before there is gossip about the breakup."

"That sounds like a plan." He said getting up and putting his coffee cup in the sink. He rinsed it out before turning to face me. "Have a good day at school. Please be careful. Don't be afraid to call me if Edward gets out of control."

"I won't dad," I said smiling. I gave him a hug before I walked out to my car. I have been working on walking without my walking boot. I start therapy tomorrow. I wanted to be able to walk a little bit. It was a little painful but I have been through pain. Anything deal with Edward was painful.

Once I was out in my car, I started it and I drove to school and parked my car. I got out of my car and leaned in to grab my backpack. I was about to get back up when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I got up and turned around to see Edward there smiling at me with his wicked smile.

"You think that we are done but we are far from done. I am going to make you regret the day that you left me." He said gravely.

"I am not afraid of you anymore Edward. We are done. I told you that you are done hurting me and I mean it." I told him standing my ground. I was not going to allow him to scare me into submission. I had Carlisle and I was happy.

"You might want to come back to me when you have no friends. Maybe you should not have broken the golden boy's heart." He said acting sad. He put his head close to mine and whispered in my ear. "My father slapped me on the wrist and told me that I have to apologize. You will tell him that I did so."

I shivered as he pulled back and walked away. This probably means that he has already spread the news that I broke up with him. I wonder what lies he told them. I closed my door and sighed. Let's get this over with. I walked into school and saw my group of friends. Edward was there. When they spotted me they all glared at me. I ignored them and walked to my locker. I took off my sweatshirt jacket and put my bag in my locker. I grabbed my books and went to class. I did not have longer of school and it was not like I was going to prom. It was too late to buy tickets. Carlisle said he was going to make it up for me and we were going to have a date night. I was looking forward to it. It would be our first date. He told me that it was going to be a surprise date. I did wonder what he had planned.

I went into my class and sat down in my normal spot. I got all my stuff out. I waited for class to start. I was paying attention to the book that I brought into class when my phone goes off. I look down to see that Carlisle message me saying that he could see my bruises on my upper arm and wrist. I quickly ran out of the classroom and went to grab my sweatshirt jacket. I walked back into the room and sat at my desk. I sent a quick text to thank him before putting my phone away. A few minutes later everyone piled into the room and the bell rang. We did not have assigned seats in this class. I moved across the room. I was not going to sit by Edward and apparently every one who was siding with him before they heard my side. He gave me a look before starting to talk to everyone. I hope this day goes by fast.

I was wrong. The day went by so slow. I felt like everyone was looking at me. I sat alone at lunch and tried to stay away from everyone that I could. By the end of the game, I was not feeling well and I just wanted to relax. Carlisle did ask me after class if I wanted to come over today. I told him sure and then he gave me his key to his house. He would be there thirty minutes after I got there. I told him I just needed to message my dad and tell him that I was going to be over at his house. We have also discussed that if I was in danger I just needed to message my dad a certain word and then he would be there to help me.

I was standing at my locker putting my books in my bag. The first day back to school from spring break and I had a lot of homework. I could not complain too bad. I was going to have a little time to get it done before Carlisle go to his house. It was a little weird to be going to his house when he was not going to be there yet. I was about to be done when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to look at Alice. I shut my locker and looked at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked her.

She gave me a sour face. "I can't believe that you broke Edwards' heart. He was so good to you and you walked all over him." She said.

"At least all I did was break his heart. I have been covered in bruises. I have been hit, punched, kicked, stabbed, pushed down the stairs. At least he will get over me. I will always have to live with the scars he left on my body. I will not be able to trust any guy I ever get with. I will look at my hand and see where he stabbed a knife through it." I said. We had a bunch of people staring at us. All the rest of the group was there. I did not even look at them. I turned around and walked away.

I did not let them see the tears that were running down my face. I would not let them see me cry. I walked out to my car and got in. One I was in the car I started it and drove over to Carlisle's house. When I got there, I parked across the street. I grabbed my book bag before walking over to the house. I unlocked the door and walked in. The place was quiet. It was nice. I went into his bedroom and looked through his closet. I sent him a quick text asking him if I could steal one of his hoodies. He messaged me back yes. I took one of his hoodies and went to sit on the couch. I decided to while waiting for him to get home I would do some of my homework. I got all of my books out and started my homework.

It was about ten minutes later when the door opened. I put my phone in my pocket before I looked up at the door.

"You are here..." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw that Edward was standing there.

"So this is why you left me?" he asked walking in the house.

"I left you because I am tired of you hitting me," I said standing up.

He walked closer to me. I stood tall. I would not have scared me into submission. "I will make you pay for what you did. Do you know how many people heard you say I hit you?" He asked me.

I was about to say something when he stormed at me and grabbed my arms. He squeezed them so hard I thought that I thought they would pop off. He pushed me backward until my legs hit the back of the couch.

"So how long have you been fucking Mr. Cullen?" He asked me.

I stayed silent. I knew if I said something he would hurt me even more. We stood there for a few minutes before he punched me in the face as hard as he could.

"Answer me, bitch." He said.

I licked my lips to feel the blood on my lip.

"Not until after we broke up," I said.

"I don't believe you. Are you lying to me? You know what I will do if you lie to me." He said getting close to my face.

"The more you hit me the close I get to him," I said head budding him. He let go of me enough so I could try to run away from him. I did not get far before he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards me. I fell to the floor and hit my head. He crawled over to me and turned me over so I was lying on my back.

"You will regret that." He said pinning my hands above my head. He took the other hand and started to run it down my face. He stopped when he got to my neck. "You are such a pretty thing. Too bad you are too wild. You just can't hold that tongue of yours."

I would say something back, but he wrapped his hand tighter around my neck. I felt like I could not breathe.

"You will not say a word. Do you understand?" He asked me.

I nodded my head yes. He took his hand off around my neck and started to move down my body. Panic set in as his hand moved under the hoodie I was wearing. When I changed into the hoodie, I took off the shirt I was wearing.

"Please don't Edward," I begged him.

He grinned evilly before moving his hand further up my shirt. He moved his hand to have it wrapped around my breast. He squeezed it tightly. Thank god I still had my bra on.

"Don't pretend you don't like it. We all know you are a good little slut." He said leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. He removed his hand from underneath my shirt and got up off the floor. Once he was up, he grabbed me by the front of my hoodie and brought me up to his face. "Don't worry I will not do that right now, but you are coming with me."

"I am not going anywhere with you. I am staying right here." I said wrapping my hand around his. I was trying to get him to release my shirt.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter." He said grabbing my hand and bringing it to him. He pulled me close. "Do what I say and you will not be hurt that badly."

"Why would I go with you when you will hurt me? I am not stupid." I said fighting against him.

He slapped me across the face a few times before being punched me in the stomach. "Fine if you don't listen to me then maybe I will have to punish you here." He said turning me around a put my back to him. He pulled me close to him before turning me to face the door. He slowly moved his hands to the hem of the hoodie to pull it up. He moved his hand across my stomach before moving my shirt up just a little more. He pulled the hoodie over my head and tossed it to the side.

He was about to do more when the front door opened and Carlisle walked in. He was smiling until he saw Edward.

Carlisle POV:

I was excited to go home and see Bella. Not being able to talk to her like normal was unusual. It took a lot of self-control to not bring her in my arms and kiss her.

When I got home, I smiled seeing her car across the street. I walked into the house.

"Bella, where are..." I stopped mid-sentence to see Edward holding on to a shirtless Bella. My smile dropped instantly. Bella was covered in blood. Her lip was busted, and she was covered in bruises.

"Carlisle. Is that okay I call you that?" Edward said, smiling at me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him before moving forward a little.

"Don't move any closer or I will have to hurt her more." He said, kissing the side of her head.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What you took from me." He said simply.

"And what was that?" I asked. I was trying to distract him so Bella could run away.

"Bella. We were fine until you taught her. You told her she had a decision to leave me. She is mine." He said running his hands across her body.

This made my blood boil. I hated seeing him touch her. "It is wrong to hit someone. She is a person, not a toy for you to abuse."

He laughed and put his hand on her breast and squeeze it. "She is a fun toy. She used to not fight back. She would just do what I say. She would let me fuck her whenever I wanted. Her body and life was mine to control."

Bella gave me a pleaded look. I moved a little closer to them. Not that much.

"Let me go. Please, Edward." Bella said, crying.

"Shut up." He said punching her in the stomach.

She winced before grabbing his arm and pulling it up to her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could. Edward screamed out and let go of her. She ran to the couch and picked up her book bag. She swung it and hit him in the head. I looked at her with a wide look before I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I looked at Edwards, passed out body.

She nodded her head.

"We should call your dad. Something needs to be done with him. He is out of control and if he is not helped he is going to keep coming after you." I told her.

"I know. Just give me one minute." She said bringing my face to hers. She pressed her lips on mine for a passionate kiss. I kiss her back with just as much passion. A few moments later, I broke the kiss and put my head on hers. "Thank you for helping me and getting me away from that monster."

"Don't thank me. You know I would do anything for you." I said smiling at her. "Why don't you go put on a shirt and I will call your dad."

She nodded her head and went to grab the hoodie she stole from my closet. She looked good in my clothes. I smiled before taking out my phone and calling Charlie. Charlie had given me his number just in case something happened to Bella. I walked into the kitchen to grab an ice pack to put on her face. The phone rang a few times before Charlie picked the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Charlie. It's Carlisle." I said walking out of the kitchen and handing the ice pack to Bella. "I will need to come and get Edward to my house. He followed Bella to my house."

"Is she alright?" He asked me.

"She is a little shaken up," I told him.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." He told me.

"Okay. Should I take Bella to the hospital?" I asked him.

"After I get there. I am going to need to make a police report. It has gotten out of hand." Charlie said moving something around.

"I understand. I will see you when you get here." I told him.

"Carlisle, don't worry your name will be left out the report." He said before hanging up the phone.

"What did my dad say?" She said walking back over to me.

"That we are going to be taking you to the hospital after he gets here. Sadly he is not going to be able to keep this under wraps." I said wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her forehead.

"I understand. The only way he is going to leave me alone is if we have something legally done. I know that." She said giving me a small smile.

I sat down in one of the chairs and had her sit there with me. We both just sat there in silence until there was a knock on the door. Bella and I got up and walked over to the door. Charlie and two other police officers walked into the house. Charlie questioned us on what happened while the other two police officers took Edward back to the station. Once all the questioning was done Charlie took her to the hospital. I decided it would be best for me to stay here. Bella told me she would be back after everything was done.

While she was gone I cleaned the entire house. Blood was not fun to get off the carpet. After everything was clean I started making dinner. It was just something simple. I had no idea if Bella was going to be hungry or not. It was chicken and mash potatoes. I put the stuff in the microwave and went to sit at the table. I had some papers to grade before I went to bed. With the seniors graduating soon, there was some extra work to do. I was through almost all my work when I laid my head on the table. It was a long day and I was just ready to sleep. School and Edward were enough to give me grey hair. 

The next thing I knew is that Bella was calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Hey, Carlisle." She said kissing my cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked rubbing my eyes and looked at her.

"The doctor said that all I have is some bruises. It is not as bad as it could have been." She said sitting on my lap.

"That is good. What did your dad say?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"We are going to find a lawyer tomorrow. He is in jail right now but my dad says that his dad will probably get him out before the end of the night." She said kissing me.

I kissed her back. "How are you really feeling? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her putting my forehead on hers.

"I feel stupid. There is no reason why I let him beat me for so long. I should have let Edward's dad do something about it. Well maybe he might not have done something but I could have called the cops or something." She said with a tear falling down her face.

I whipped off the tear. "You were scared and in love. Also, you are young. You make mistakes. I don't think this was a lesson but you learned from it." I said.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

"I ask myself that every day," I said smiling at her. We sat there for a few more minutes just basking in the silence. "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it. I am hungry." She said getting off my lap.

"Well, I made food. We can heat it up in the microwave." I said getting up and reheating the food.

We sat and ate our food once it was done heating up. After dinner, I finished the rest of the papers and she finished her homework. It was about 10 O clock when we both got ready for bed. She stole one of my t-shirts. I did like her wearing my clothing. We climbed into bed and she cuddled up to me.

"Thank you for everything you did today." She said looking up at me.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat," I said kissing her.

She kissed me back and then broke the kiss. "I know you would." She said. 

She gave me a small smile. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"It just you should have seen my dad's face when I told him that Edward almost raped me. He is beating himself up. It is not his fault." She said looking down.

"Bella your dad is upset. He could not protect his little girl. He will get over it with time." I told her.

"If you say so." She said moving me to lay on my back.

"Bella we don't have to," I said as her lips were almost near mine.

"I want to." She said kissing me.

I flipped her over and kissed her back. I really did get lucky to have her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. Sorry for a long time between updates. I start classes next week. So I have been doing things for that. I also am going camping in two weeks so I have been really busy. I did reupload chapter 11! If you guys have not read that then you should go read that first. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Edward say. "Come out Bella. You can hide forever now can you?"

I stopped breathing as I hear him stop where I was hiding. He opened the door and I screamed. "Leave me alone. I am not yours anymore." I said trying to run away from him. He was too quick. He grabbed me by the hair and pulling me out of the room.

"You are not his anymore either." He said pushing me towards the body that was laying on the floor. I knew whos body it was. The blond hair gave it away.

"Carlisle," I screamed trying to run over to him. Edward finally let go of me. I fell towards Carlisle's body scrapping my knee on the way down. I moved to look at his face. His eyes were opened and he looked lifeless. 

"You are next," Edward said jumping at me.

I screamed and shot up in bed. I looked over to see Carlisle sleeping soundly. I put my hand on his chest for a moment to make sure that he was breathing. Once I knew that he was alive I got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I have been having nightmares almost every night since I found out that I am going to have to go to court and talk about what Edward did to me. I was going to have to stand in front of a jury and tell them everything. I was just hoping that they believed me. While deep in thought I did not hear the footsteps behind me.

"Bella. Are you okay?" I hear Carlisle say sleepily.

I jumped when I heard his voice. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. "I had a nightmare," I said quietly.

"You have been having a lot of those lately." He said turning me around and wrapping me safely in his arms. 

"The closer we get to this trail the worse they get," I said taking in his scent. It was very comforting. "I had a dream that he killed you and I was next."

He unwrapped his arms from me and took my hand and set it on his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating. I am still here and alive. I won't let anything else happen to you. Edward won't be able to touch you again." He said giving me a small smile. "Now why don't we go back to bed. We have to get up in a few hours for school."

I nodded my head and allowed him to pull me towards the bedroom. I climbed back in the bed and laid down next to him. He brought me tight against his chest.

"I love you," I told him. This was not something that we have told each other before. Just at this moment, I could not deny it anymore. I did love him. I loved him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I love you too." He said giving me a small kiss. I smiled and closed my eyes. I paid close attention to his breathing. While listening to his breathing it calmed me enough to fall asleep.

A few hours later I wake up to Carlisle kissing my neck. "You got to get up baby." He said between kisses. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"I don't want to go to school. Everyone is mean." I said looking into his eyes.

"You only have a week left and then you never have to see them again. Well except graduation." He said.

I looked over to the clock to see what time it was. We had about an hour and a half before we had to be at the school. "You know I heard it is good to save the environment. Do you want to conserve water and come and take a shower with me?" I asked him.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

After our extra long shower, I got dressed and went to eat something. Carlisle was already dressed and sitting at the table. He had made himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"I need to stop at my house before I come back here. I have laundry to do and I need more school clothes." I told him grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down across from him.

"Why don't you just move in? You already spend all your time here. I don't think your dad will mind." He said putting down his paper and looking at me.

It was tempting. I did spend almost all my time here. I only went home when I needed something. I was going to be graduating next week. "As tempting as that sounds. I am going to go spend my summer in Florida with my mother but I talked to her and she said you could come to. And I am going to be looking for apartments by Harvard." I told him.

"What about a house? I got offered a job at one of the high schools. I was planning on waiting to tell you until after graduation. The house is about 10 minutes away from Harvard." He said nervously.

"You bought a house for us?" I asked him.

"Not yet. I was waiting to talk to you about it. All I have to do is call and the house is ours." He said giving me a smile.

"Are you really willing to move everything just for me?" I asked him.

"I am willing to do that for you. I think this is a cute little town but everyone knows way too much about each other. " He said reaching across the table and grabbing my hands. "You don't have to say yes. Just please think about it."

"I will think about it," I said smiling at him. I squeezed his hand. "I do have a question. If on the off chance I say no will you still move over by Harvard?"

"I was planning on it. I was offered a way better job then I have now. It pays more."He told me.

"Then there is nothing to think about. I would love to move in with you when I go to Harvard." I said smiling at him.

He took his hand out of mine and got up. He walked over to my chair and kissed my check. "I have to go. I will see you later." He said kissing me one more time. This time on my lips.

"Wait I have one more question for you," I said grabbing his hand. "Does this mean that you want to spend the summer with my mother and me?" I asked.

"I will spend a month with you guys but I am going to have to get a house ready to live in. Also, prepare for school." He said.

I nodded my head. "Have a fun day. I love you." I said blowing him a kiss.

"I will see you in about an hour. You know that right?" He said laughing.

I nodded my head laughing.

"I love you too, Bella." He said walking out the of the kitchen and leaving. He usually goes into work about an hour before school starts. He says he likes to get all of his extra work done at that time. I could see it. There is not really any distractions. I know that I distracted him. It was fun when we are sitting on the couch and he is working on something and I could distract him just by kissing his neck. We all know what happens after that. He attaches his lips to mine. Carlisle was a great lover. He was gentle but rough when he wants to be. He never demanded me to have sex with him. He has never hit me when he gets angry. My thoughts are interrupted by my dad calling me.

"Hello," I said picking up the phone.

"Hey. I was just calling to see how you were doing? I have not seen you in a while." He said.

"I am doing good. I have been having some nightmares." I told him. I got up and put my dirty bowl in the sink. "I feel bad that I am never at home."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Are you happy?" He asked me.

I sat and thought about it for a moment. Am I happy? It seems like it. I don't feel sad anymore. I feel normal. "I am happy, dad. Really happy." I said.

"Then I am happy. I really don't care if you move in with Carlisle. You already spend a lot of time over there and you are 18. After everything that happened, I just want you to live your life." He said. I could tell that he was smiling.

"Thank you, dad," I said leaning against the counter.

"When is your first appointment with Dr. Richards?" He asked me.

Dr. Richards was a therapist that I was going to go see. Dad and Carlisle thought it would be a good idea because of everything that happened. I knew that if I wanted to stop going I could. So I decided that it would be worth the time. "It is tomorrow at 2:30 PM. I am going to get out of school early because of senior exams. It is not like I have friends to spend the days with." I told him.

"Are you ever going to forgive them?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I am really hurt that they believed him over me. They did not even get my side of the story. They just blamed me." I told him.

"It is your choice sweetheart."

"I know. I am going to stop by after I get out of school. I need to do laundry and grab some more clothes. Also, I miss you and want to spend time with you."

"That sounds good. Why don't you invite Carlisle over and we can order and pizza and watch a movie?" He asked me.

"Sure. I will text him after I get off the phone with you. For some reason, I think that his mother is coming over to visit. I am not sure. It was something that was in the air." I told him.

"Well if she wants to come she can. Just let me know." He said.

"Okay, I will. I have to go to school. I will talk to you later dad. I love you."

"I will see you later. I love you too, Bella." He said hanging up the phone.

I ended the call on my phone and finished getting ready. I brushed my teeth and put a little bit of make-up on. It has been a month or so since everything went down and the bruises are finally gone. I did not have to hide the fact that I was abused. This made me more confident with what I was allowed to wear. Today I went with a black skirt that went mid-thigh, tank top with a cardigan over it. I thought that it looked cute. It was also nice that Carlisle did not tell me that I could not leave the house if he did not like what I was wearing. I would, of course, respect his wishes. If he really did not want me wearing it I would not. Once I was done getting ready, I grabbed everything that I needed and I went to school.

When I got to school, Alice and Rosalie were trying to get my attention but I ignored them and walked right past them to my locker. I quickly got my books and went to the first class. I sat in my normal seat and took out my phone. I still needed to text Carlisle.

B-Hey, sexy ;) My dad was wondering if you wanted to come over for pizza tonight. 

C-You are going to be the death of me. You know that right?

B-Sorry, not sorry.

C-I would love to come over for dinner but my mom is coming into town.

B-He said that she could come over to.

C-I will ask her. Can you come over to meet her? I want you to get to know her.

B-I will. Dad will not be home for a while.

C-Okay. I love you. Now go to do your school work.

B- Yes, Mr. Cullen ;)

I looked up to see him glaring at me. I laughed silently before putting my phone away. I got out everything I needed for classes and waited for the bell to ring.

The rest of the day went by fast. Especially when you are trying to dodge people. Alice and Rosalie did not understand that I did not want to talk to them. By the end of the day, I just wanted to go spend time with my dad. I was standing at my locker grabbing my stuff when Alice and Rosalie made it impossible to move.

"Is there something that I can help you two with?" I asked them shutting my locker and zipping up my book bag.

"We wanted to apologize. We had no idea what Edward was doing to you. We should have come and talked to you. You are our best friend and it was not fair." Alice said.

"What you did hurt and I can not forgive you at this moment. Give me some more time." I said pushing through them and walking away. I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett staring at me. Jasper looked worried and Emmett looked like someone kicked a puppy. I was not going to lie. I really did miss them. 

I walked out to my car and got in. I text my dad saying I need to stop at Carlise's before coming over. Carlisle's mom said that she had to go back home but thanked us for the invite. When I got back to Carlisle's house there was a car in the driveway. I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I walked in the door to see that nobody was in the living room. I dropped my bag off in his room before walking into the kitchen. When I got in the kitchen I saw Eleazar and older women. This must be Carlisle's mom. Eleazar spotted me first.

"Hey, short stuff." He said waving at me.

I rolled my eyes at him before walking over to where he was at. "How are you?" I asked him.

"I am good. This is Mary. My mother." He said pointing to the woman.

"It is nice to meet you. I have heard great things about you." I said smiling at her.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you to Bella." She said smiling at me.

We sat and talked until Carlisle's got home. It was about ten minutes after we started talking that he came home. We just sat around the table talking about anything and everything. Mary even brought some baby pictures of Carlisle for me to see. It was funny when he would turn pink at some of the photos. He was a very cute baby. After that, I got to learn more about Carlisle's childhood and how he grew up. I learned how he never really got in trouble when he was a teen. I learned about the adventures that they went on. I watched as Carlisle and Eleazar would argue back in forth about the stupidest things. It really made me want a sibling.

It was almost five when Mary and Eleazar left and we got ready to go over to my dad's house. We were both in his bedroom changing. I was standing looking in the mirror. It was strange to look at my body with not one bruise on it. No cuts, no handprints, no welt marks.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked coming up behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. 

I leaned back into his touch. "It is strange to not see any bruises on my body," I told him.

"Your skin is too pretty to bruise." He said kissing my bare shoulder.

"You are too sweet," I said turning around in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck. I bring my lips to him in a simple kiss. "Also you were an adorable baby."

He groaned and set his head on mine. "I can't believe she brought those with her." He said.

"Don't worry if you beg my mother she will probably show you my baby photos." I laughed stepping out of his arms and putting on a t-shirt. Once we were dressed we left his house to go see my dad. I really was a lucky girl. Even if I was going to have to face Edward one more time. I knew I could do it because I had Carlisle and my family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. Sorry for a long time between updates. I started classes. So I am spending a lot of time doing that. I also need to work on something else. I got a little bit of writer's block. I am going to make this a long chapter. This is going to be the trail and the therapy appointment. I also decided to add smut into this chapter. You have been warned. I did want to point out this is rated M for a reason. I just recently started being okay with writing smut. I have also never written about a trail so I am so sorry if I get some facts wrong. Don't worry Edward will get his just deserts. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Bella's POV:

I don't think that I have been more nervous about anything in my life. I am going to have to stand in front of people that I have known my entire life and tell them what Edward did to me. I have been secretly taking photos of all the bruises that were left on my body. I thought at some point I was going to need them. I would take them with my phone and then put them on my computer in a file where Edward would have never looked at. When we were building a case against Edward that became very helpful. The lawyer also took pictures of the scar from breaking my ankle and the scar from being stabbed in the hand with a knife. He says that there is a really good chance that I would not have to deal with Edward any longer.

"Bella are you ready to go?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I gave him a small smile. "First therapy appointment. I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Okay Miss sarcasm. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He said.

"The lawyer said it would be good for the case. I think it would be good for me. I need to open up to someone. You guys know about the abuse but not in details. I can tell her this stuff. Someday I will open up to you guys." I said turning around in his arms and giving him a smile.

"I know. I am here for whatever you want to do." He said kissing me.

"Okay. I love you but we really do need to go before I am late." I said smiling at him.

"I love you too, brat." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "So while I am at my appointment you can go do something. I will call you when I am done and then we can get lunch." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. Before I could open the door he pulled me back into him and kissed me. I pulled away and set my forehead on his. He gave me a small smile before moving away from me. I smiled back before we walked out the door. The next few weeks were going to be very busy. We had the last week of school last week and we were starting to get everything ready for graduation. On top of the trail and starting therapy, I did not know when to sleep. This week I would help a group of people help decide the faith of Edward. Next week I would be walking across the stage a free woman. I am fully moved in with the love of my life and I am going to be going to the school of my dreams. Life has finally gone the way that I wanted it to. There was a part of me that was afraid that Edward was going to walk away with nothing and I was still going to have to see him. I was going to have to worry about him trying to hurt me.

The way to the therapist was a long one. I was happy that Carlisle decided to go with me. We spent the whole time singing to the radio and goofing around. One of my favorite things about Carlisle was how he could be so serious and then he could turn it around. He was a fun person to be around. He is my rock. He keeps me grounded. I don't know what I am going to do without him at the trail. We both decided that it would be a bad idea if he was at the trail. My lawyer did know about my relationship with Carlisle but we all agreed that is would be a bad idea to have him there. If Edward brought up that we were together it could be really bad for Carlisle. I would never want to hurt him or get him in trouble. I knew that what we did broke the law and what is normally done but what can you say I did truly love him.

Once we were to Seattle Carlisle dropped me off at my therapist and went to find something to do. I was only scheduled to talk with Dr. Richards for an hour. When I got into the office I signed in and waited for my name to be called. I looked around to watch who else was there. There were not many people waiting in the small room. There was a woman with a young boy, most likely her son. I played a game in my head wondering why these people were here. Where any of them here because of something like me? Where they here because of something worse? I did not want to even think about that. I knew what I went through was terrible. What if there was someone out there who could not leave? Did not have someone as amazing as Carlisle to help them pick up their life. I was deep in thought when I heard my name get called. A woman with a kind smile walked out of the room. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was about 5"2 and was really skinny. I gave her a small smile and got up and walked over to her.

"Bella Swan?" She asked me.

"That would be me," I said giving her a small smile.

"Come with me to my office." She said turning around and walking down the hall.

It was not a long hallway. There were a few doors down the hall. At the end of the hallway, it turned to an even shorter hallway. There was only one door down this one. She opened the door and we walked in. She let me sit in the chair or the couch. I sat on the couch. She opened her laptop and started typing.

"Okay, so let's begin with a few questions. That way I get a sense of what is going on." She said clicking a few more buttons.

"So what brings you here today?" She asked me.

"A lot of things. My lawyer thinks it would be good to talk to someone. Also, I wanted to help the fact that I was abused for a year." I said fidging with my hands. I was kind of nervous to talk to a complete stranger about my life.

"Who were you abused by? I hope you don't mind me asking." She said looking up for a second.

"My ex-boyfriend," I said quietly.

She typed a little more and before looking up. "Have you seen anyone about this?" She asked me.

"I have not seen anyone professional about this. My parents know about it." I told her.

"Is there anyone else that knows?" She asked me.

"If I tell you something, It will stay between us right?" I asked her.

"Anything that you say is confidential. It will stay between us." She told me.

"I probably would not be sitting here if it was not for my boyfriend," I told her.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked me.

"This is the part that I don't want anyone knowing. At the beginning of the school year, we got a new teacher. I did not think anything about getting a new teacher. Mr. Carlisle Cullen. I was happy with Edward. Even though I was beaten almost daily. I was happy. Edward always was a jealous person. One day Edward was mad and he broke my hand in front of the new teacher. Edward was the golden boy nobody would believe me when I said that he was abusing me. After Carlisle found out that he was hurting me, he became my guardian angel. I did not want the help at first but the abuse got worse. Edward pushed me down the stairs, beat me until I could not move. He became more controlling. He stopped me from doing a lot this year. He would not let me go to prom. During the time that I was with Edward Carlisle and I did start up something. We kissed once or twice. I felt awful until Edward found out and left me on the floor broken and bleeding. He did not let me go to school that day. Blackmailed Carlisle. For Christmas, he gave me plane tickets to go to the Bahamas. We decided to go for spring break. At this point, I knew that I needed to end it with Edward." I took a deep breath. I was almost in tears. I would not let him make me cry anymore. "When we got to the Bahamas he had brought a woman with him. He told me it was payback for kissing Edward. I did what any person would do. I told him that we were done and I was no longer going to allow him to hurt me. I was done being the victim. He did not like this at all. Edward grabbed a knife and stabbed it through my hand. He told me to clean up the mess of blood on the floor and left. When I heard the car drive away I cleaned my self up and left Edward. He turned all my friends against me. Carlisle was always there."

"You have been through a lot. How does this make you feel?" She asked me typing a few things before giving me a small smile.

"It makes me a lot of things. I am sad because my first love turned out to be so terrible. I am also really angry. I am angry because I allowed him to hit me and at the end of the day I loved him. I made excuses for him. I am also very happy that I am in a better place. I have found someone who will never hurt me." I told her.

She typed a few more things before she set her laptop on the desk beside her. "That is all the time we have today but I would like you to come back. You have been through a lot. If you don't want to talk to me there are other people that you can talk to. There is a support group of women who have gone through the same things as you." She said smiling. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her legs. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you are dating a teacher. My husband was my teacher. We fell in love during my senior year of high school."

I nodded my head. "If there is anything that my lawyer wants to know you can tell him. Just make sure that he does not find out about Carlisle. I will set up another appointment at the front desk."I said getting up.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. I look forward to speaking with you again." She said sitting up and grabbing her laptop again.

I walked out of the door and walked down the hall. While walking down the hallway I sent a quick text telling my dad that therapy went good. After that, I sent a text to Carlisle saying that I was done with therapy and I would be down in a few minutes. When I got to the front desk I made another appointment and got a few support groups that I could check out. I think that it would be good to talk to someone else about the abuse. Someone who has gone through what I have. Once I was outside I sat on a bench and waited for Carlisle to get here. He had messaged me right before I walked out the door saying that he would be right there. While waiting for him I looked through the papers who had all the support groups on it. The paper had all types of support groups. They had one for being an addict, alcoholic, being a widow and so many more. I continued to read through the paper until I got to the page about abuse. I saw that there was one here in Seattle. I decided to call them and see when all of the meetings were and when could I go to one. They told me that I was always welcomed to come to them and they were at night. I did not want to go to them today but I was willing to try to go to one later. I left my name and number with them. I was about to hang up the phone when I saw Carlisle pull up. I stood up and made sure that I had everything that I needed and walked to the car. I said my goodbyes to the lady on the phone and got into the car.

"Hey, how was therapy?" He asked leaning over and kissing me lightly.

"It was good. It was nice to tell someone what happened. I also told her about us. She understands that I don't want anyone knowing because she fell in love with her teacher." I told him.

"Well, that is weird. Not the falling in love with your teacher but that she just happened to be your therapist." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Maybe it is a sign saying that there is a chance that we will work out and be happy. We are not a doomed couple." I told him.

"Did you think we were going to be?" He asked me.

"No. I am just afraid that someone is going to figure out that we are dating and tell someone. I know I am about to graduate and nothing can happen after that but I don't want to lose you." I said looking down. "With this trail, I am afraid that we will lose and Edward will be free to hurt me even more."

Carlisle picked up my chin and made me look at him. "I promise no matter what happens at that trail Edward will never lay another hand on you. Whatever happens at the trail will not change anything that has happened between us. You will always be mine. I love you Bella Swan." he said kissing away the tears that started falling from my face.

Normally I would be a little freaked out when someone would say that I was always theirs. Edward uses to say that all the time. That I was his, that I was his property. I am nobody's property. I am my own free women but when Carlisle said it I felt my heart swell. He did not mean it like I was his property, he meant it as he will always love me. That I will always have a place in his heart. It was a promise that he would never do anything to harm me. "I love you too Carlisle Cullen," I said smiling at him.

He gave me one more small kiss. "So we are going to go eat but I was thinking we could go shopping and find you a graduation dress." He said putting the car in drive and looking to see if any cars were coming. When the road was clear we were on to one of the stores. Once we were in the store we searched for a while before I found the perfect dress. It was an all-white dress with thin straps. It was tight until it reached my hips where it fanned out. There was lace on the bottom of it. It reached mid-thigh. I thought it was one of the more prettier dresses that I have worn. I showed Carlisle who loved it. Once my dress was paid for we left the shop and went to a restaurant. It was nothing fancy just something that we have both been to and we both loved. When we got there we were seated in a small booth.

"Have you ever tried their pasta? It is so good." He said looking over the menu.

"I have but I think I am going to go with the mac and cheese with chicken tenders. What about you?" I asked looking over the menu. It was my favorite thing to order when we come here.

"Hmm. I think I will just have a hamburger and onion rings." He said setting his menu down.

A few moments later our waitress came over. "What drinks can I get for you?" She asked looking up.

"I will take a lemonade," I said smiling at her.

"And for you sir?" She asked Carlisle batting her eyes.

"I will also take a lemonade." He said not paying attention to her flirting with him.

"I will be right back with your drinks." She said to us.

"So are you going to be having a graduation party?" He asked me.

"I talked to my mom and we have decided that we are not going to have one. I really don't have any friends and all of my family is scattered around the US." I told him.

"Well, then we are going to have to celebrate your graduating alone." He said reaching across the table and squeezing my hand.

"That sounds perfect," I said squeezing his hand back.

"Okay here is your two lemonades." She said setting them down in front of us and handing us two straws. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"We are." He said looking down at the menu.

"What can I get for you?" She asked giving him a smile.

"My lovely girlfriend over there will have the Mac and cheese with chicken tenders and I will have a cheeseburger with everything on it and some onion rings," he said smiling at her.

She was not happy that Carlisle had blown her off but the waitress wrote it all down and then told us that it would be out to us in a few moments. She took both of our menus before walking away.

"Man she did not like that you were not flirting back," I said smiling at him.

"I know but you are the only women for me," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"You are such a good man," I told him.

He was going to say something but the waitress stopped by and brought us our food. We thanked her and started eating our food. We talked more about everything. It was always nice to talk to Carlisle. He was so smart and always knew how to have a decent conversation. There were not many times that we were not talking. Even if we were not talking it was a nice silence. It was never awkward. Once we are done eating, Carlisle paid for the meal and we went back home. It was a good thing that it was Friday because we did not go to bed for a long time after we got home.

The weekend went by fast, faster then what I wanted it to. Monday was the day that I was going to face Edward in court. I woke up that morning to Carlisle not in bed with me. I got out of bed a threw on one of Carlise's shirts that were on the floor from last night. After I went to the bathroom I walked out of the room and saw Carlisle standing by the oven. It was a vision of seeing him shirtless making breakfast. I leaned on the doorway and smiled at him. There was something that was popping on the store and he cursed under his breath.

"Maybe you should not be cooking shirtless," I said walking towards him.

Carlisle jumped slightly and then turned around. "But my shirts look so much better on you." He said turning around again and putting the food on a plate. He set it back on the counter and smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into a heated kiss.

"Bella the food is going to get cold if you don't stop." He said wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer.

I put my lips towards his ear and whispered: "That is why they invented the microwave."

That was all I had to say before he scooped me up and took me back to the bedroom. Once we got to the bedroom he set me on the bed and climbed over me bring me into another passionate kiss. I kissed him back with eagerness. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over my head. After the shirt was over my head he attacked my neck with small kisses. He made sure that he left no marks on my skin. Not that I did not know how to cover the bruises on my body. He continued to kiss down my body to my breast. He took the left one in his hand and squeezed it and then his lips wrapped around my other breast with his lips.

"Carlisle." I moaned arching into him.

He switched breast before kissing further down my body. The further he got down my body the wetter I got. He stopped kissing my body for a second to get off the bed and take off his pants.

"You are so beautiful." He said climbing back up the bed and kissing up my leg. He stopped right before he got to my pussy and went to kiss up my other leg.

"Please stop teasing me." I whimpered.

He smirked before putting my leg on his shoulder. I could feel his breath at the entrance of my pussy. He looked at me really quick before he starting sucking on my bud.

"Oh fuck," I said putting my hands on his head. Carlisle continued to eat me out while adding a finger into my entrance. He added another one curling them every time he fingered me. I could feel the coiling in my core. "Fuck baby I am going to cum."

Not moments later I had one of the best orgasms I have ever had. While I was coming down from my high Carlisle kissed back up my body and brought me into a deep kiss. Is it wrong that it was a turn on to taste myself on his lips? I used this time to turn him over and take the lead. I straddled his hips.

I lift my body up just a little and take his member to my entrance. I rubbed the tip of his member on my pussy. Carlisle thrust up his hips trying to get some friction. "Who is teasing who now?" he growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said sinking down onto his member.

His arms flew to my hips as I rode his member. I rode him slowly at first. Teasing him. It did not take long before he flipped us over and took control. He did what I did start fucking me slowly before speeding up. He was pounding into me so hard that I would have not been surprised if we broke the bed. He reached his one hand up to squeeze my right breast and the other hand went between us rubbing my bud. "Come with me." He groaned.

"Carlisle," I screamed out as I exploded all over him. Not seconds later he also spilled his seed deep inside me.

We stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled out of me and crawled next to me. He brought me into his arms and we laid there for a little while. "As much I would love to stay here with you in bed. I have to get ready for court." I said kissing him and walking to the bathroom.

"I will warm up your food," he called from the bedroom.

I quickly showered and got ready for court. I decided on a grey suit with a purple tank top under the jacket. I put on some black flats and then finished getting ready. Once I was finished with that I put my hair in a ponytail and put on some natural makeup. My dad was going to pick me up so we could go to court together. Once I was dressed I went out to the kitchen for the second time today. Carlisle and I talked about what I was going to say. It was almost 11 when I got the text saying that my dad was in the driveway. I got up and gave Carlisle one more kiss before grabbing my purse and walking out the door. When I got in the car my dad gave me a quick hello and then we started on our way to the courthouse.

When we got there we meet up with my lawyer. He told me that it was a good thing that I went to therapy because it would help out a lot with the case. We went into the courtroom and sat down in the front. My dad sat right behind me. I was going over a few more details about the case when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and saw Edward staring at me. He gave me a cocky smirk. I just turned around and ignored him. I was not going to give into him. He was not going to get the satisfaction of getting under my skin. We sat there for about 20 minutes before the trial started.

"All rise for the honorable judge Evens."

We all stood while an older man walked in. Of course, I knew Judge Evens. I grew up with his kids.

"Today we are here for the case between Bella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason. Mr. Mason is being tried for spouse abuse against Ms. Swan."

"Is the prosecutor ready?"

"We are your honor." My lawyer said.

"Is the defense ready?"

"We are your honer." Edward's lawyer said.

"Go on with your opening statement." He said to my lawyer.

"Judge, court my name is Micheal Todd and today we are going to be proving how Edward Mason had abused Bella Swan for over a year. He has broken bone, stabbed her, and told her that she is useless and she is not allowed to do normal things." He said.

"Would you like to make your opening statement?" he asked the defense.

"Yes, we would. Judge, court my name is Sam Owen and I am here to say that Edward Mason did not abuse Bella Swan. He was always a gentleman." He said.

This made my blood boil. I could not believe he was going to play it off as he did not hurt me.

"Prosecutor being by calling your first witness." The judge said. 

"We would like to call Bella Swan to the stand as our first witness." He said.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the witness stand. "Bella raise your right hand, do you promise to tell the truth and only the truth?"

I raised my right hand and was sworn in.

"Ms. Bella please introduce yourself."

"I am Bella Swan and I am a student," I said.

"Tell me about what happened."

"I moved to Forks the summer before last. When I started school I started to date Edward Mason. A few months later he became abusive." I said.

"Thank you."

"Would the defense want to recross?" he asked.

"Yes, your honor."

"Are you sure that he was abusing you? Are you doing this for attention?" He asked me.

"I am sure that he was abusing me. I would not lie for attention. What Edward did was considered abuse." I said to him.

"Prosecutor do you have anything to add?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." He said standing up again. He turned to me before saying "Tell me what he has all done to you."

"Edward has hit me, punch, kicked, forced me into having sex with him when I did not want to. He pushed me down the stairs and stabbed me in the hand with a knife." I told him.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"Defense." The judge said.

"We have no more questions." They said.

"All right. Defense call your first witness."

"We call to the stand Edward Mason."

Edward got up and walked over to the witness stand. They swore him in and then started to ask him questions. I kind of tuned it out. There was not much to hear. I was not one to continue hearing his lies. Once my lawyer got to talk to him I started paying attention.

"Mr. Mason, are you trying to tell me that you did not leave these marks on Bella swan?" My lawyer said handing everyone a few pictures. I knew what they were. They were the pictures that I had taken of all my bruises. The pictures of my hand after being stabbed.

Edward reached down and looked through the pictures. I could see that all the color had drained from his face. He knew that he was going to be caught. He would not be able to tell people that he did not abuse me.

"She did this to her self. She deserved it. She would not listen to me. She wanted to do things her way." He said with venom in his voice.

"That is all your honor." My lawyer said coming and sitting down at the table.

"Thank you for all the evidence. We are going to take a small break and I will be back with the results." He said standing up.

We all stood with him. After he was out of the room my lawyer said that it was looking really good for us. I gave him a small smile before turning to look at my dad. He looked worried but also happy. I think he finally realized that this could be over that I would not be in any more pain. I would finally be free from him. Free to live another life.

About five minutes later the judge came back into the room. We all stood and waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Mr. Edward Anothony Mason we hear by declare you..." 

Carlisle POV:

Bella had just left the house to go to court when I heard someone opening the door. I walked out back out to the living room to see who walked into my house. I smiled when I saw that it was Eleazer.

"Hey, brother. I did not know that you were stopping by." I said to him.

"I wanted to see how you guys were doing. I have not heard from in a while." He said taking off his shoes and sitting on the couch.

"Make your self at home," I said rolling my eyes at him. "Bella is not here right now. Today is here court day."

"That was today?" he asked me digging into his pocket and pulling out a little box. "Mom wanted me to give this to you. She thought that you would want it when the time is right."

I took the box out of his hand and opened it. "This was grandma's ring," I said looking down at it. There was a part of me that could see myself marrying Bella but I did not want to marry her yet. I wanted us to be together a little longer before I make that decision. "I am not planning on proposing any time soon."

"We both know that. We really like Bella and think that she is perfect for you." He said smiling at me.

"I am really happy with her," I said smiling and putting the ring in my pocket. I did not want Bella to see it. I did not want to scare her away. I think that this would be something that would scare her away. We already were going to move in together when she goes to college. 

Eleazer stayed for about fifteen more minutes before he left. He told me that he had a big date but he needed to come and see me first. Once he left I went and put the ring away so Bella would not find it. It was a good thing that I did because Bella came into the house not 20 minutes later.

"Hey, how did the trial go?" I asked her. She looked upset. Like she was crying. "Bella are you okay?"

"We did it. He is locked away for the next ten to fifteen years. I am free." She said running into my arms and hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I am so proud of you," I said kissing her.

She broke the kiss. "We should celebrate." She said to me.

"Well good thing I have already planned for that," I said letting go of her and grabbing a bottle of wine out of the cabinet in the kitchen. I was waiting for a special occasion to use the wine and this was definitely that. I opened the bottle and brought two wine glasses out to the living room. Bella had gone into the room and changed out of her court clothes. She came back with her hair in a messy bun and all of her make-up off her face. She looked so beautiful. She also was in nothing but a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I gave her a smile before I realized that she was in one of my school hoodies. "Is that mine?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said coming and sitting by me.

"I think you do," I said handing her a glass of wine. She took it out of my hand and smiled at me. "Here is to you being free. Not more Edward. All the things that you have to worry about are graduating from school and college. Here to be a normal 18-year-old."

She smiled and took a sip of her wine. "I did want to say something. I want to also make a toast to you. I wanted to thank you for being there for me always. You are my rock. If it was not for you I would still be in a terrible relationship or Edward could have killed me. I also wanted to thank you for being you. The nicest, sweetest man that I have ever meet. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you lovey." She said smiling at me.

"I love you too Bella," I said giving her a small kiss. "Wait did you just call me lovey?"

She threw her head back and laughed at me. "Yes, I did. It is my new nickname for you." She said smiling. 

God her laugh was the greatest thing in the world. I could sit here and listen to it forever. "I am going to have to find a nickname for you," I said sitting there and trying to figure out names that I could call her. "I am just going to call you angel."

"I like it." She said smiling.

For the next few hours, we just sat and talked about everything that we could. We talked about the future and what was going to change in the next few months. We talked about how I was going to have dinner with her dad tomorrow to celebrate the fact that Edward was never going to be able to hurt her again. I really was lucky yo have this beautiful girl all to myself.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS TOWARDS STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. This is the last chapter! I loved writing this story and I can't believe that it is done. Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning there is some more abuse in this chapter!

Bella's POV: 10 years later.

"Colten Andrew Cullen stop pulling your sister's hair and come eat your breakfast," I yelled at my 4-year-old.

"Mommy she started it. She bite me." He whined.

I had the urge to roll my eyes. I walked over to the living room and picked up Lexi. "Did you bite your brother?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "He would not let me watch Dora." She said burying her head in my shoulder.

"How about you guys come and eat your food and then we can go to the park? Does that sound good?" I asked them.

Colten jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Yay the park." He said sitting down at the table.

"No running in the house," I said setting Lexi in her high chair. I gave them their eggs and bacon and then sat down and starting to eat my food. Mornings were always a stressful time. Carlisle would leave for work at 6:50 and then be back at 3:30 in the afternoon. I would spend the day taking care of Colten and Lexi. Taking care of a four and a two-year-old was not always the easiest thing to do. I was lucky to have Carlisle. Carlisle was a great father.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my phone buzz on the table. I picked it up to see that Carlisle had messaged me.

C- How are you feeling? How are the kids?

B-Lexi bite Colten and Colten pulled her hair. Other than that they have been good. We are going to the park after breakfast. I am doing good no morning sickness this morning.

C- Be careful at the park. At least the twins are behaving.

B- I can't believe in 5 months we are going to be parents of 4.

C- Me neither. Class is starting. I will talk to you later. I love you.

B- Have fun at work. I love you too.

I smiled down at my phone and rubbed my belly. I looked up to see my beautiful children. Colten was a carbon copy of Carlisle. His bright blonde hair and blue eyes while Lexi was a little mini-me. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that matched mine. I was happy because neither of them seemed to have gotten my klutziness. That was not something that I wanted. I did not want any of my children to go through what I did. Edward controlled my life for too long and he affected my life for even longer. I had to be blessed that I found Carlisle because there have been times where I have not been the sanest person.

Flashback- 8 years ago

Carlisle and I have been living together for a while now. Normally at night, I get home later then what he does. Today was Tuesday so I did not have any classes. I was sitting in bed ready a book. When I heard the front door open. I looked over at the clock to see what time it was. Carlisle was later than normal.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle call out.

"In the bedroom," I yelled out to him.

He walked into the bedroom and walked over to the bed where I was sitting.

"Are you okay love?" I asked him.

"I just got a call that my mother was in a bad car accident and passed away." He said sitting right next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry," I whispered in his ear.

"I can't believe she is gone." He sobbed.

"It is going to be okay," I said rubbing his back.

"I know. I am going to miss her." He said letting go of me. He sat up and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "I am going to go change for bed."

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. Once he left the room I put my book away and went to change into a pair of pajamas. A few minutes later Carlisle was coming out of the bathroom and crawling into bed. Normally he will bring me into his arms and we will cuddle all night but tonight he just turned the other way. I understood that he was sad that his mother passed away and did not want to test him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then turned over to go to sleep. It did not take long for sleep to come.

Over the next few days, Carlisle was very distant. We buried his mother a week later. Things were pretty tense for that week. I found that Carlisle was snapping at me a lot more. He was angry, not only did his mother died from a car crash, but his late wife did also. I spent the next few weeks trying to stay out of his way. I started going back to therapy more often. I was having flashbacks to when Edward started hitting me. His mother passing was what threw him over the edge. In the back of my head, I knew that Carlisle would not hit me but he was angrier then he has ever been.

"Bella where are you going?" I heard Carlisle ask me from the kitchen.

"Therapy. I will be back in a couple of hours." I told him putting on my shoes.

"It's Monday. You never have therapy." He said walking over to me. "Where are you really going?"

"I am going to therapy. I am going to an extra appointment today." I said standing up.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked walking up to me.

"No, I am not cheating on you. I would never do that. I love you." I said putting my hand on his arm and giving it a light squeeze.

He grabbed my wrist and let go of it. "Why do you need an extra appointment?" He asked me.

"I am having flashbacks to when I was with Edward. What started the abuse was that his mother died. He would get angry and distinct and then he would hit me" I said looking down at the ground. "You have been angry and distant."

He pulled me into his arms. "I promise you Bella that I will never hurt you. I will never lay a hand on you. I am sorry about being angry and distant. It was hard to lose my mom." He said kissing my head.

"I know that you are not Edward. I was not comparing you to him." I said giving him a small smile.

"I am sorry for scaring you." He said.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He said kissing him.

After that night everything was a lot better. I did not blame Carlisle for the way that he acted. Losing a parent was hard. I knew that Carlisle would never hit me. Never do what Edward did to me.

Flashback end

"Mommy, can we go to the park yet?" I heard Lexi ask me.

"Let me clean up the kitchen and then we will go," I told her.

"Okay, mommy." She said putting her hands up. "Can I go watch tv until we go?"

I get up and take her out of the high chair and set her on the ground. "Colten, will you help you sister find something on TV?" I asked him.

"I will help her mommy." He said grabbing his sister's hand and they walked into the living room.

While they are watching tv, I quickly cleaned the kitchen. Once it was cleaned I walked into the living room to see Lexi and Colten sleeping on the couch. I quickly took a photo and sent it to Carlisle. He messaged me back saying that he will be home in 30 minutes. The school was getting out early today.

I smile at the kids and then walk into our office. Carlisle and I wanted to have a room that we could do our work if we had to. I wanted to check if I had any emails from work. Carlisle uses the room to grade homework and figures out assignments. I was sitting in the room for about 20 minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I walked out of the office to see Lexi opening the door.

"Lexi don't answer the door unless you know who it is," I said running towards her.

I was almost to her when the person who was at the door walked in and took Lexi into her arms.

"Bella how nice it is to see you." The man said. I took one look at him and freaked out. The voice that had caused me so much pain was here and had my daughter in his arms. Edward looked rougher then what he did when I last saw him. His hair was long and rated. He had a lot of facial hair and he had a crazy look in his eyes. Prison had done a number on him. Colten quickly ran over to me. I pushed him behind me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked walking towards him. I needed to get Lexi back.

"Just checking up on you. I see you married Carlisle and had children." He said stroking Lexi's face.

"Please give me my daughter. This is between you and me. Not my children." I told him.

He let go of her. "Your right. It is between us." He said smirking.

Lexi ran over to me. I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a hug. "Colten take your sister to your room and lock the door. Don't come out unless you know it is me or daddy." I told him.

"Mommy is everything alright?" He asked me.

"Just do what I say," I said giving him a small smile.

They both gave me a small nod before leaving and running to there room.

"So Edward are you going to tell me why you are here?" I asked him.

"To make you pay. You made me spend ten years in jail." He said slamming the door shut and walking towards me.

I backed up into the wall that was behind me. I wrapped my arm around my stomach. You really could not really tell that I was pregnant unless you are really were looking. I was really happy that this morning I was wearing one of Carlisle's baggy hoodies and a pair of leggings.

"Have you had a good life, Bella? Was it everything that you wanted it to be?" He asked ripping my hand off my stomach and putting both of my hands above my head. He reached down and pulled my hoodies above my stomach. Edward put his on my stomach and rubbed it almost lovingly. "So you are pregnant again?"

I nodded my head and struggle to get my hands away from Edward. I could not protect my children with the way that he had me. 

"How many months are you?" He asked bringing his head down to my stomach.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I said.

He took the handoff my stomach and hit me across the face. "This is not the time to be brave. I could kill you and your baby with no problem. Then who would take care of your other children? Huh?" He asked putting his hand back on my stomach.

"I will not be held down this time. I was done with you ten years ago." I said bringing my knee up and hitting him in the groin.

He let go of my arms and moved backward hold himself. I quickly tried to get away from Edward. I pulled my phone out and called the police.

"911 what is your emergency?" I head a man say on the other side of the phone.

"Someone broke into my home and is trying to kill me and my children," I said turning around and seeing Edward running after me.

"You are going to pay for that bitch." He said speeding towards me.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I heard before Edward ripped the phone out of my hands and threw it against the wall. He grabbed both of my arms and pushed me up against the wall.

"Leave me alone Edward," I said fighting back as best as I could.

"No. You were mine. You were never supposed to be his. These should be my children." He said digging his nails into my arms.

"You had your chance. You know what you did. You hit me. You would not let me be my own person. You beat me to a pulp, pushed me down the stairs, stuck a knife in my hand, and tried to rape me. If Carlisle was not there you would have. Why would I ever want to be with someone as evil and vile as you?" I screamed at him.

"You want to see someone who is evil? I can show you a world that is not fair." He said grabbing me by the hair and pulling me into the kitchen. He pushed me making me almost fall forward. It did not take long before he was looking through the drawers. He opened the door that had all of the miscellaneous stuff in it and took out the ducktape. He grabbed me again and forced me to sit in a chair. He taped my hand behind me and then my feet to the legs of the chair. Once he thought that I was secure he started to rummage around some more in the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the top shelf. He opened it and took a swig of it. Edward set the bottle on the counter and then walked over to were we keep the sharp knives. He picked the biggest one before walking over to me. "So how much do you really want this child?"

I looked at him and turned pure white. He was going to kill them, I could not let him kill the twins. "Please, Edward they are innocent babies. They have nothing to do with this. Please don't hurt them. I will do anything you want." I begged him.

"Anything that I want?" He asked me.

"Anything. Please don't hurt my children." I told him.

"Bella, I am home where are you?" I heard the door open and Carlisle walks in the door.

Edward turned me towards the living room. "Tell him where you are." He said leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"In the kitchen, love," I called out to him.

Edward did not like that I called him love and put the blade of the knife to my neck.

"Hey, I thought that you were taking the kids to the park." He said walking into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Edward what are you doing here."

"Just spending time with your wife." He said running the back of his hand down my face. "Lovely family you have here."

"Where are Colten and Lexi?" He asked him.

"They are in their room," I spoke up.

Edward pulled back the hand that was on my face and punched me hard in the face. "I did not tell you to talk. Now did I?" He asked her.

"Leave her alone," Carlisle said walking closer to us. He was almost in arms reach before Edward spoke up.

"Take one more step and you will be burying your wife." He said to him bring the knife closer to my throat. "You know how that feels, don't you Carlisle?"

"I do but I am not going to allow that to happen again." He said picking up the glass that was on the counter and throwing it at him. It hit Edward in the head and he moved his hand away from me to bring them up to his face. As soon as Carlisle knew that the knife was away from me he tackled Edward to the ground.

"This is for what you did to my wife." He said punching Edward in the face repeatedly. Once Carlisle knew that he was knocked out he took the knife out of Edward's hand and rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked cutting my legs and hands-free.

I reached up and hugged him tightly. "I am okay," I said hugging him tightly. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before there was a loud knock on the door and the police rushing into the house. They came in and asked us questions before taking Edward away and calling an ambulance. Carlisle went and got the children. Once the ambulance was there I was taken to the hospital to make sure that the twins and I were alright.

At the hospital, they ran all the test to make sure that everything was alright. Everything looked okay they just wanted to make sure that it was so they were keeping me overnight. I had asked them if they could do an ultrasound later so Carlisle could see the twins. Normally he does not miss out on any of my doctor's appointments but he missed the last one.

Carlisle's POV:

After answering all the cops questions I finally got Colten and Lexi in the car and on the way to the hospital.

"Daddy is mommy going to be okay?" Colten asked me.

I looked in the back seat. "I hope so. You mom is very strong." I told him.

He gave me a small smile before looking out the window for the rest of the short way to the hospital.

Once we were there we waited for them to tell us that it was okay to go up and visit her. Once we were allowed we went up and saw Bella.

"Hello, my babies," Bella said smiling at us walking into the room.

Both of the kids ran over to her. I helped them both on the bed so they could cuddle with there mother.

"How are you feeling?" I asked giving her a kiss.

"I am good. The doctor is going to give me an ultrasound to give them a look at the babies." She told me.

I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door and a doctor came in the room. Once in the room, I moved Colten and Lexi off the bed so the doctor could give Bella an ultrasound.

"Have you guys found out the gender of the babies yet?" The doctor asked.

"I know them but can you tell us anyways," Bella said smiling at me. I was looking forward to seeing what we were having. I don't mind what we were having as long as they were healthy.

"Baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl." The doctor told us.

I smiled at Bella. "Thank you," I told the doctor.

"No problem. Everything looks good. Just get lots of rest and no more stress." The doctor said cleaning everything up. Once gone Colten and Lexi both cuddled up to Bella and feel asleep.

"I love you," I told Bella kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said smiling at me.

I reached over and took her hand in mine. "I am so happy you are okay," I told her.

"Edward is going to spend a lot of time in jail." She told me.

"Good because I never want him to hurt my family again," I told her.

"He never will." She said squeezing my hand.

I was so happy with my little family. I could not be more blessed with everything that I had.

4 months later Caiden David and Charlie Marie were born on a snowy night.


End file.
